Murasaakiro No Kumo Hen Purple Cloud Chapter
by VanillaDeluxe16
Summary: A clumsy and naïve 10-year old girl starts her Pokemon Journey. Her mother worries about her well-being and how she could survive her journey without her. So she decides to hire a bodyguard, and the bodyguard is a Japanese Mafioso Prefect! Somewhat AU. First chapters being edited for the time-being.
1. Target 1: Prologue

**EDIT:** This chapter has been edited slightly to match my current writing.

Thank you for all the people who supported my first fanfiction story. Reviews appreciated, just no flaming.

**Murasaakiro No Kumo Hen/ Purple Cloud Chapter**

**Summary:** A clumsy and naive ten-year old girl was about to start her Pokemon Journey, but her mother worries about her well-being and how she could survive her Journey without her. So she hires a bodyguard... and the bodyguard is a Japanese Mafioso Prefect! He also is not of bodyguard material at all.

Slight AU, timeline to be revealed later in the story.

Characters are Dawn/Hikari of Pokemon and Kyoya Hibari of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri and Gamefreak**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 1: Prologue<strong>

"_So…"_

"… _you're strong, aren't you?"_

"_I guess not, you're weak. Like all the challengers I face."_

"_Stay off my mountain, chall-"_

"_RED! H-How could you do this to him?"_

"… _Green?"_

"_WHAT? Is this how you treat your challengers? Answer me, Red!"_

"… …_.. …."_

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_This challenger is a stubborn one, these wounds serve him right."_

"_YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF HIBARI'S HAIR, NOW!"_

"_Make me…"_

_Then the noise that could be heard were commands and Pokemon fighting._

* * *

><p>Hibari jolted awake. He had realized that even if it's just only a pathetic dream, one thing still haunts him: his loss to a trainer named Red back from Johto. He was on the verge of death, but thanks to Green and Leaf, he's still alive.<p>

But because he's _the_ Hibari Kyoya, he would not let that memory of him get the best of him. He then remembered that he should pay off the bet Reborn arranged before he could get revenge on _that_ Red.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"_Hibari." Reborn called out his name._

"_Hn. Well if it isn't the Infant." Hibari smirked as he approached Reborn and knelt to make eye contact with him._

"_I have a bet." Reborn said with a smirk. Hibari's face is plastered with amusement._

"_Why don't you do it with that Sawada herbivore instead?"_

"_Tsuna is always on my bets, and it's your turn."_

"_Wao. Talking big, are you? What is the bet?"_

"_I agreed with Rowan that Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto will be starting off in the Hoenn region. Since I heard what will happen through the games, we will bet on Tsuna saving Hoenn."_

"_What happens if I win?"_

"_Then you'll be able to fight me." Reborn smirked "And if you lose, you'll become Rowan's assistant into completing the Pokedex. Is that a deal?"_

"_Oh, it sounds very interesting." Hibari smirked._

_But, Tsuna and his friends managed to save Hoenn, as the games said the player would do. Because of that, Hibari ended up being Rowan's assistant, which adds up the humiliation he suffered from Red._

* * *

><p>"So… If I complete the Pokedex earlier, I would be able to fight that Mt. Silver Herbivore again." Hibari stared at his Vongola Ring of Cloud, which Red almost shattered, but thanks to Green, it's safe.<p>

"With my Pokemon planned on for the trip, I could now bite that herbivore to death." Hibari murmured, but soon remember his bet with Reborn must be cleared before biting Red to death. Hibari then lay back on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Hibari came back with his Sceptile from field work, fifty captured Pokemon in hand.

"Ah, Hibari. Welcome back!" Professor Rowan greeted him. Hibari just scowled.

Professor Rowan is a Pokemon Professor specializing in the study of Pokemon evolutions. Capturing Pokemon would be a pain if it was under his errand, Hibari knew, as he and the other assistants need to try and evolve the captured Pokemon to obtain the data for the Pokedex. Hibari sighed in annoyance.

"Here are the Pokemon you've requested…" Hibari placed the pokeballs on the table "I got the first fifty Pokemon from Kanto, excluding the starters."

"That's a great job! Great job indeed!" Rowan was about to pat Hibari's back, but the fear of being bitten to death struck him.

"Amazing, Kyoya!" an assistant's voice exclaimed. Hibari brought out his tonfas in irritation, "I'll bite you to death if you called me by that name _again_."

The assistant flinched. He turned around to Rowan to ask if he can leave at this hour. After Rowan agreed, the assistant fled outside in a speed of light.

"Pathetic herbivore…" Hibari murmured. Rowan let out a chuckle and said "Hibari, same as always!"

* * *

><p><em>At Twinleaf Town…<em>

A mother named Johanna, donned with blue hair and blue eyes, is preparing dinner for her family. Her Glameow yawned in boredom, wanting to attend contests so badly like it did when Johanna was still a trainer. People say that Johanna cannot battle well anymore because she is more concentrated on parenting, but little did they know that she still trains and puts her skills on the test, making her moves look better each day.

About Johanna's family: she has a wonderful and smart husband but he is clumsy and naïve, which at some point is inherited by her daughter, Dawn. Well, save for the smart one for she is _too_ naïve. Unlike her father, however, she inherited the blue hair and eyes as well as the passion for contests from her mother. She wanted to become a coordinator, and refused to work with her father in Professor Rowan's lab, unlike her childhood friend Lucas.

"_My dear Dawn is turning 10 today~" _chirped Johanna as she was preparing a feast for her soon-to-be-10-year-old daughter. Glameow yawned again and looked at Johanna with a bored look.

Suddenly the door flung open, revealing her overly-worked husband. He didn't have time to greet Johanna as he attempted to swoop into his room like nothing had happened. He looked behind his back to check if there was someone running after him and began his attempt, but sadly failed as he tripped on the floor (where there was nothing but the floor itself) and bumped his head onto it.

"To-le-rate…" he soon began to cry. Johanna sighed at the pitiful sight of her husband. Seeing that the whole family is here, Johanna called out her daughter "Dawn! Poppa's here!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Dawn replied back and dashed out of her room and headed to the stairs.

Johanna is now worried that her clumsiness might get the best of her "Dawn, watch out! The rug-"

_Too late._

Dawn already tripped over the rug and started to fall from the stairs head-first. _Sigh…_ Like father, like daughter.

"Dinner's ready." Johanna called out. Both Dawn and her father leapt in joy of having dinner, and by jumping, their clumsiness made them fall instead. Johanna face palmed _"Am I the only one not clumsy here?"_

So dinner was served to Johanna's family. During dinner, they talked about Dawn's first Pokemon Journey.

"So, Dawn. Are you very excited about your very own Pokemon Journey?"

"Yes, Mom. _Very_."

"You know, Honey. You are the only female I know not wanting to be an assistant in Professor's Lab."

"Why is that, Poppa?"

"One of the Professor's assistants is awfully handsome for his young age."

"Is he one of those Japanese Mafioso who suddenly appeared here?"

"It looks like it…"

Then there was silence in the dining room.

"M-Mom, P-Poppa! Can we stop talking about someone else and talk about me instead?" Dawn broke the silence. Her parents both stared at each other before laughing sheepishly at each other.

"O-Of course! After all, we're very proud for you, Honey."

"You are our only beloved child, how could we do that to you?"

"T-Thanks, you two..." Dawn said as she stood up to put her plate on the sink. But because of her clumsiness, she wasn't looking when she stepped on Glameow's tail, causing it to scream in pain and causing Dawn to shriek and tumble down, breaking the nearby vase and her plate.

"Dawn! Are you hurt?" Her parents rushed to help, but Johanna was the only one who succeeded to reach Dawn without tripping over nothing.

"I'm… fine…." Dawn sobbed, as some of the broken glass managed to cut her knee, arm, and finger. Johanna rushed to get the first aid kit to help her daughter. She asked her husband to not pick the broken glass for this may lead to his injury.

* * *

><p><em>Later, 8:00 pm…<em>

While Dawn was asleep, her parents engage in a conversation regarding Dawn's Pokemon Journey **alone**.

"Sweetie, don't you think that if we leave Dawn on her own, bad things will happen to her." Johanna worries about her daughter's safety. "I mean, there are plenty of bad people in this region, aren't there? If she gets involved with those people, she'll get harmed."

"How about having a Pokemon? It will solve your problems." Her husband suggested.

"Honey, Pokemon are not always helpful. Did you rely on Pokemon only that you came in a wrong direction and became the Professor's assistant?" Johanna asked with a smirk.

"N-No!" Her husband shuddered out. "I-I'm just s-saying!"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Johanna asked.

Both are in their in their deepest thoughts until her husband declared a brilliant idea.

"Hey! How about having a bodyguard!" her husband declared.

"E-Eh?" Johanna blinked repeatedly.

"Yeah, bodyguard! If Dawn has a bodyguard, she would be really safe, right?"

"But we're not that rich to hire a professional bodyguard for Dawn!" Johanna protested.

"If we manage to find a bodyguard for a cheap price, then…"

"…then what?"

"Who knows? Maybe set up a meeting place for him and Dawn to meet up."

"That's a good idea. But Honey, Dawn's Journey starts tomorrow… are you sure we could find a bodyguard for her at the exact day?"

"Positive!"

"Okay, I trust you…" Johanna said as she entwined her pinky finger with her husband's.

"Like Japanese people do… Pinky swear…"

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated. I'm also editing the other chapters, so don't get confused on the plot, and I am very sorry if this will cause you inconvenience.<p> 


	2. Target 2: The Search for a Bodyguard

****EDIT:** **This chapter has been edited slightly to match my current writing.

Thank you for all the people who supported my first fanfiction story. Reviews appreciated, just no flaming.

I am currently editing Chapter 3 along with the others, sorry for the inconvenience. Chapter 1 now edited slightly and updated.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri and Gamefreak**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 2: The Search for a Bodyguard<strong>

_The next day, Professor Rowan's Lab…_

"_Damnnit! Why didn't Rowan assign me to any field work today?"_ Hibari growled as he rubbed his eyes from sleep. The alarm clock Rowan set up for him from the very beginning of his job annoyed him for it kept ringing, and he silenced it by throwing a tonfa to the ringing object.

He wanted to finish the bet where he lost against Reborn to get revenge on Red, the Trainer he despised the most. But because Rowan didn't call him for field work, the schedule that he set up to complete the Pokedex is now messed up.

His train of thoughts ended as someone knocked the door. "Come in…" Hibari grumbled.

The door opened to reveal a boy with blue eyes and blue hair. He wore an orange scarf and an orange hat, the rest of his clothes were hidden by his lab coat. He wore a smile as he was coming in, a tray of food and a glass of water in his hands.

"It's just you… Lucas…" Hibari said without bothering to look at the boy. Lucas smiled "Ohayo, Hibari Kyoya-san!"

"Tch! I don't give a damn on your poor Japanese…." Hibari growled at Lucas in Japanese.

Lucas wanted to punch the guy badly, but he remembered that his mom thought him about 'anger management'. He inhaled and exhaled, and flashed a smile.

"Anyways, it's already noon. I thought you were hungry, so I cooked you food. If you want more, get your _fucking ass moving_ and get more food or water as you wish, but be sure to bring back the resources, okay?" Lucas' eye began to twitch in anger. He then remembered the 'anger management'. Inhale. Exhale. Lucas again flashed a smile, this time a fake one.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Twinleaf Town…<em>

"Poppa, what are you doing with the Directories? You're almost ripping out every single page!" Dawn groaned as she rubbed her eyes from oversleeping.

"Oh, this?" chuckled Mr. Platinum "Poppa will try his best for his daughter to have a professional cheap bodyguard so she could end up being a great Trainer/Coordinator."

"Unlike her Poppa, who ended up as an assistant instead," Johanna cut in. Mr. Platinum felt that he is stabbed on the heart from that comment.

"By the way, the number you've picked is the Hearthome's Super Contest Hall's number. Oh, and also, stop being retarded in finding phone numbers." Johanna added.

This comment added more arrows stabbing Mr. Platinum. He knelt to the ground and murmured "To-le-rate…"

Seeing that her mother didn't pay attention to her father, Dawn had no choice but to comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>Sandgem Town's Pokémon Laboratory, 3:00 pm…<em>

The lab's phone rang. Lucas wanted to thank the person who called the lab's number for he didn't want to be taunted by Hibari's annoying presence. He left the tray and the glass on Hibari's desk and ran towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Sandgem Town's Lab's Lucas Diamond speaking."

"….. …. ….."

"Oh, Mrs. Platinum. Do you need something? We are here to help."

"… …. ….."

Hibari became annoyed of a simple phone talk. He stood up and trotted towards the door.

"W-What? A b-bodyguard?"

"… …. ….."

"B-But, the only one capable of being a bodyguard here is…."

He slammed the door shut and locked it. He decided to get a drink of water and took the glass. He gulped it down and he laid back to sleep. But out of nowhere, his curiosity gets the better of him and he sat up.

"_Might as well know what the herbivores are discussing right now."_

He thought about opening the door, but there he would be seen. So, he had no choice but to put his empty glass on the door to hear Lucas without being seen.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Platinum? You're going to hire _him_ as Dawn's bodyguard?"

"…. ….. …"

"T-Trust me, that person will only '_bite Dawn to death'_ instead of protecting her."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. _"I know that this herbivore is talking about me, but why is he then assigning me to be a bodyguard to this 'Dawn'?"_

He listened more.

"B-But…"

"….. …. ….."

Lucas sighed, "Fine, if you both agree, so do I."

"….. …. ….."

"Okay, bye!"

Hibari heard that Lucas hung up. As he knew that Lucas is coming back to his room, he put the glass back and jumped to his bed. He started to panic a little until Lucas opened the door.

"Don't tell me you listened to that conversation, you bastard." Lucas growled.

"Why are you accusing me of doing something I didn't, herbivore? Kamikorosu yo."

"You always say that 'I'll bite you to death'- whatever. Why don't you try it _literally_?"

"There's still some pokeballs in my bag, so you know…" Hibari reached for his bag and dug his hands into it to get a pokeball "…I don't feel biting people today, but Crobat _feels like it_."

Lucas shuddered at that sentence. Hibari sent out Crobat, the final form of Zubat, _the most annoying Pokémon in the history of mankind_. Crobat then swooped towards Lucas after the command 'Bite' is given to it.

Within minutes, Sandgem Town is filled with Lucas' screams and the breaking of furniture.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Sinnoh…<em>

Something buzzed in Professor Rowan's right coat pocket. He took his phone out and answered the call.

"Hello. This is Professor Rowan speaking, how can I help you?"

"…. ….. …."

"Ah! Johanna!" Rowan was delighted to hear a familiar voice. "Do you want to know any more information regarding your daughter's Journey?"

"… ….. ….."

Rowan glanced at his phone dumbfounded, "Can I ask you why you need _him_. I warn you, he is _no_ bodyguard material."

"…. …. …."

He nodded a few times, "Then, I shall put him into bodyguard duty to your daughter. I have high hopes that, as time passes, they will soon learn from each other and discover more Pokemon. I bid your daughter the best of luck, and farewell." Rowan hung up.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Twinleaf Town…<em>

"Good news, Honey!" Johanna exclaimed to her husband Mr. Platinum "I just found a perfect bodyguard for Dawn!"

"So, it's Kyoya, then." Mr. Platinum murmured.

Johanna nodded.

Dawn ruined the mood by shouting "Poppa! Are you telling me that I'm engaged to this 'Kyoya'?"

Mr. Platinum faced Dawn "Come on, Honey, we just called Sandgem Town's Lab to see if we can hire him as your bodyguard. There's no need to worry."

Dawn gave a rather irritated look.

"Did you talk to Professor Rowan?" Mr. Platinum asked.

"Both him and Lucas, and they agreed with it." Johanna replied.

"But agreeing on something this early… it's really strange, don't you think?" Mr. Platinum asked.

"Yeah… sort of…"

"Who cares! As long as I'm fine with that 'Kyoya' being my bodyguard, there's no need to worry!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"How about your clothes and Barry?" Johanna reminded.

"OH NO, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! MOM, HELP ME PICK MY CLOTHES!" Dawn shouted as she headed upstairs, and at her twenty-ninth step, tripped.

Johanna face palmed at the clumsy act of her daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Twinleaf Town, 3:30 pm…<em>

After picking the appropriate clothes (white hat, red scarf, and black vest with an inner white shirt, pink skirt, thigh-high pink boots with thigh-high black stockings, and a yellow bag) and packing all necessary stuff, Dawn rushed out of her house and ran to Verity Lakefront. After managing to go to the lakefront without any encounter from a wild Pokémon, she stopped at the bank of the lake panting.

"W-Where's B-Barry?" Dawn said as she began scanning the area. There was no sight of Barry at the lakefront. _'Maybe he got his Pokémon and started his journey already…'_ Dawn thought.

She thought of many reasons why Barry isn't at the lakefront. _'Maybe Lucas already took him to the lab… Lucas? That's right! If Lucas arrives here, I would be safe. But…'_ and again, her train of thoughts resumed…

…until she heard that something is off, _very off_.

She heard rumbling of hooves, '_Pokémon hooves? Did it cause damage to the town? Did it kill her parents? Is it a flood of hooved Pokémon on a rampage?'_ Dawn resumed on her train of thoughts, now panicking.

She heard that the rumbling noise is nearing the lakefront, to her direction. As Dawn saw a 'figure' running at an unnatural speed, clouds of dust trailing behind it, she panicked. She tried to scoot back without her clumsiness getting the best of her. She scooted more until she could feel the muddy soil of the lakefront's bank, which could signal that something bad will happen to her.

Before it could hit her, the 'figure' screeched its hooves to stop itself from hitting Dawn, but the screeching effort did not pay off, as the 'figure' hit Dawn, making her fall into the lake.

'_Dammit, where's that 'Kyoya' bodyguard when I need him the most?'_

* * *

><p>I am going for the main series Pokemon Games (ex. Pokemon Ruby, Pokemon Red) , not the Anime (so you wouldn't see Ash and the gang here) nor the Mystery Dungeon games (not a big fan of those games). Personality of game characters can also be different, like how Lucas is a nice and sometimes serious guy but with a 'dark side' and needs 'anger management'. Forgive me if Hibari was OOC.<p>

Also, for those who need the translation of some Japanese words in the chapter:

Ohayo- Good morning

Kamikorosu (yo)- as Lucas stated, 'I'll bite you to death'

As stated above, reviews are appreciated, just no flaming.


	3. Target 3: More Chaos Ensues

****EDIT:** **This chapter has been edited slightly to match my current writing.

Thank you for all the people who supported my first fanfiction story. Reviews appreciated, just no flaming.

Added an additional part in Chapter 2. School is still bringing me pressure and Chapter 19 might be halted for a bit because of me re-editing the first chapters.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri and Gamefreak**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 3: More Chaos Ensues, Bodyguard Crisis!<strong>

Dawn's head resurfaced from the lake. As her body went afloat, she reached for the lakefront's bank to find safety on land.

'_Phew! That was a close call. I ALMOST DROWNED!'_

As she coughed out lake water, the 'figure' finally approached her. The 'figure' threw its arms and stomped its feet in anger.

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE OVER A HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY TO STOP BLOCKING MY WAY OR I'LL HAVE TO FINE YOU A BILLION DOLLARS THIS INSTA- Oh, it's Dawn."

"B-Barry?" Dawn couldn't believe that the 'figure' that ran at an inhuman speed and the one that bumped into her was another of her childhood friends: Barry Pearl.

"Haha! I didn't see you there, sorry!" Barry handed Dawn a towel as an apology, "I just woke up at noon, and _wow_, I panicked that I'm gonna be late!"

Dawn sighed _'I've been friends with Barry since then, but I didn't know that he could also be late!'_

Barry sweat dropped as he saw his childhood friend giving him a death glare.

Dawn gave him the Y U NO face and asked "BARRY…. Y U NO WATCH WHERE YA GOIN'?"

He sheepishly laughed and tried to change the subject, "So, also waiting for Lucas to show up, right?"

"Y-Yeah! But is he really coming to pick us up?"

"Who knows?" Barry said "WHEN HE DOESN'T SHOW UP IN THIS INSTANT, I'M GONNA FINE HIM A BILLION DOLLARS!"

Dawn twitched an eye and face palmed as she saw Barry being surrounded by a death aura.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Sandgem Town…<em>

Lucas ran towards the table to bring a suitcase containing the three Sinnoh starters to Barry and Dawn. Unfortunately, the Crobat Hibari had sent out to use 'Bite' on him was still chasing after him, making the task of getting the suitcase a bit difficult.

Lucas grabbed the suitcase and dodged the Crobat's 'Bite'. Hibari was very amused as he watched the scene. Finally, Lucas ran outside the lab, heading to Verity Lakefront with Crobat behind him.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHHHH! FUCK YOU, HIBARI! HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" were the words that Lucas threw on Hibari before finally being bitten by Crobat.

After finishing its task on _biting Lucas to death_, Crobat returned to the Lab and perched on Hibari's shoulder, a smirk plastered onto its face. Crobat wanted to suck more blood and its eyes were now fixed on Hibari's bare neck.

Before Crobat can have the chance to bite Hibari's bare neck, Hibari, being _the _Hibari Kyoya, opened his Vongola Box and summoned a clone of Roll to hit Crobat. His attempt was _very_ successful.

The attempt made Crobat hit a nearby window, breaking it. Crobat fainted.

Hibari returned it in its pokeball, "I told you to _only bite him_, herbivore…"

He stared at the broken window and smirked "With that herbivore finally gone, I could escape and complete the Pokedex secretly and when I'm done, _I could bite that Mt. Silver Herbivore to death_."

Because Lucas, Rowan, and the other assistants are gone, Hibari had a chance to escape. He threw out his uniform from his bag (yes, he's in his pajamas) and began to change. He put on Namimori Middle's current uniform: a white long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue sweater vest, black slacks and black shoes, and his signature red Disciplinary Committee armband that was pinned on his left arm.

After he's done with the blue tie, he put his hand inside his bag to look for something he has been looking for. A yellow bird suddenly flew from his bag and perched on his head.

"Hibari! Hibari!" it chirped.

"Since I've been fully dressed and found Hibird, I guess it's time to go…" Hibari shut his door closed and escaped via the back door.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Verity Lakefront…<em>

Barry and Dawn saw a figure that walked in a drunken manner. As the figure neared, they're both in shock.

"L-LUCAS?"

Lucas fell on the ground. Dawn rushed to him and saw what was underneath his scarf: a bite mark.

"S-Sorry I'm late, you guys…" Lucas apologized, "…that bastard just sent a Crobat after me."

"WHOEVER DID THIS TO LUCAS AND MADE HIM LATE WILL BE FINED A BILLION DOLLARS!" Barry shouted, lifting _the finger_ up high into the air.

"B-Barry, s-stop doing that…" Dawn said "…maybe you'll lead us into danger."

"Yeah, Barry!" Lucas hollered, standing up, "You know, some Pokemon are prone to noises and will attack us if you keep doing that."

'_SINCE WHEN DID HE RECOVER?'_ Dawn thought.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?" Barry shouted. Afterwards, a flock of angry Starly swooped from their trees and aimed to attack the trio.

"QUICK! Pick a Pokemon from the suitcase!" Lucas told his friends. The three opened the case to find three pokeballs neatly placed.

"Lucas! Which Pokemon's which?" Dawn panicked.

"What do we pick in this situation, Lucas?" Barry shuddered.

"Just pick any! It's fine!" Lucas grabbed the pokeball on the left side and summoned the Pokemon out.

It was Turtwig.

"It's better than no Pokemon at all!" Lucas shouted. Barry took the one from the middle while Dawn took the last one. They both summoned the Pokemon inside of it.

They're Chimchar and Piplup, respectively.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"Just tell them to use a move!" Lucas shouted "Turtwig, Tackle!"

"Chimchar, Scratch!" Barry shouted the attack that first went to mind.

Dawn stared at her friends. They were using a basic move, then that means…

"Use Pound!" Dawn commanded.

The three starters followed their Trainers' commands and fought the flock of Starly.

Unknown to the trainers, someone is watching them.

"It'll be unfair if new Trainers would fight this many…" a deep, masculine voice stated, "Even if the levels of these weaklings are lower than my Starter, I guess a little bit of warm-up will do…"

The stranger pointed towards the Starly, "… 'Solar Beam'."

The Starter started to collect sunlight using its back, much to its advantage since it's a sunny day. It opened its mouth and shot the humongous beam of sunlight at the Starly.

70% of the flock retreated back to their trees. This gave the trio a chance to push off the remaining percent.

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

"Pound!"

They continued until all Starly retreated to their trees.

* * *

><p>Changed the percentage of Starly retreating back to the trees. Forgive me for OOCness, and for mistakes in spelling and grammar. No flaming, review appreciated.<p> 


	4. Target 4: Now Begins Another Journey!

****EDIT:** **This chapter has been edited slightly to match my current writing.

Thank you for all the people who supported my first fanfiction story. Reviews appreciated, just no flaming.

Sorry if the first two sentences annoyed you, but this keeps the ones who had read the original chapters informed that there were minor/major details being edited.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri and Gamefreak**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 4: Now Begins Another Journey!<strong>

"Um, what was the gigantic beam of light that helped us earlier?" Dawn asked.

"I think that was the sun…" Barry replied.

Barry and Dawn stared at each other, one thought in their minds. They then knelt down and gave their thanks to the sun "OH SUN, I THANK THEE."

Lucas face palmed. "It wasn't the sun, I think a Trainer had helped us."

"How can you prove it, then?" Barry asked.

"First of all, wild Pokemon only evolve up to its first evolution, where it evolves from its basic form. The rest of the evolution is up to a Trainer, who evolves it by leveling it up or by an evolution stone. Some Pokemon needed to be traded to different Trainers to evolve with or without making them hold special items for their evolution and some needed enough happiness to evolve, mostly all baby Pokemon." Lucas said, wearing glasses and pointing the end of the stick he's holding to a picture of a Pokemon's Evolution on a whiteboard that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"And second of all, the move 'Solar Beam' is only used by a Pokemon in either its first evolution or its final form, by learning it by level up or by TM. So overall, I think we are helped by a Trainer with a Grass-Type Pokemon in its final form."

Barry and Dawn just stared at Lucas with a super-confused look. "Wha-?"

"I'm just saying that the Pokemon that helped us by using 'Solar Beam' is not a wild Pokemon, but a Trainer's", Lucas summarized.

"Oooohhhhh~", Barry and Dawn said in unison, looking at each other.

"Let's just head back to the Professor's Lab. Sandgem Town's just nearby."

So the trio withdrew their Pokemon and followed Lucas on the way to Sandgem Town.

* * *

><p><em>Sandgem Town's Pokemon Lab…<em>

Professor Rowan, being the patient man he is, acts and reacts calmly to situations… well, save for this one…

Rowan jaw dropped. He grabbed his hair and started to pull it in rage, stomping his feet in anger.

"HIBARI, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OLD MAN? HOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW?" Rowan cried out loud, realizing that Hibari broke a window and his belongings aren't in his room anymore.

His assistants simply stared at him, and they all have the same thought running in their head _'It was your fault that he ran away.'_

Lucas arrived with Dawn and Barry, their jaw now dropping. _Everything_ was a mess, and worst of all, Dawn's parents were there. Mr. Platinum waved at his daughter, only earning a kick on the head from Johanna.

"P-Professor, w-what happened?" Johanna looked around at the now-messy lab.

Rowan face palmed "It was a courtesy of Hibari…"

"Hibari…?" Dawn looked puzzled.

"Your bodyguard." Mr. Platinum said "His name is Hibari Kyoya, or Kyoya Hibari, in what they claim in 'western order'."

"That bastard… WHO SENT OUT A _FUCKING_ CROBAT TO BITE ME TO DEATH!" Lucas shouted in rage.

After that, there was momentary silence in the lab.

"Ahem!" Rowan cleared his throat to break the silence, "What happened to the three starters, Lucas?"

"Uhhhh…" Lucas began, "We… kind of used the starters for fighting off the angry Starly back at Verity Lakefront."

"This is what kind of happened…" Dawn then told the whole story to Rowan, and Rowan nodded in agreement.

"I see…" Rowan began, "Where did Barry learn such behavior?"

Everyone looked at Barry, who sheepishly laughed. "Uhmm… Internet?"

"Although the Trainer helped you with 70% of the Starly, I guess the Pokemon you had used seemed to like you."

Rowan was right. It looks like the three Starters found their Trainers. Mr. Platinum smiled, "So… I guess it's time…"

"It is…" Johanna said, "… the start of their Pokemon Journey…"

Rowan took another suitcase from the back table and opened it in front of the Trainers. _Just how many suitcases does the guy have?_

Inside the suitcase are some mysterious-looking watches and some sort of device that Barry and Dawn hasn't known of.

"The Poketch and the Pokedex?" Lucas murmured. Barry and Dawn are now confused about these gadgets and stuff.

"Let me explain, guys…" Lucas began but is cut off by Barry, "YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT SOUND TOO COMPLICATED!"

"Ahem!" Rowan interrupted, "Can you please pay attention to me right now?"

"So, children, this is the Poketch." Rowan took the strange watch out for demonstration "This watch can be of help in your Journeys. I have downloaded some apps here, and you can obtain plenty more at the course of your Journeys."

Rowan began distributing the watches: the blue one for Lucas, the pink one for Dawn, and the orange one for Barry. Dawn and Barry looked at their watches with a confused look, while Lucas just chuckled at the sight of his friends.

"Let's move on, shall we? This, on the other hand, is the Pokedex." Rowan took the strange devices and opened it, "This tool is extremely helpful in your Journeys. You could get to know a Pokemon very well and it can keep track of the ones you've captured or not. This tool provides a better understanding of the Pokemon World."

Again, he distributed the device by their respective colors: blue one for Lucas, pink one for Dawn, and orange for Barry.

"With the Starters aside, you can now begin your Journey." Rowan ended.

Now it's time for Dawn to say good-bye to her parents.

"B-But… how about my bodyguard?" Dawn asked Rowan. Rowan looked at Dawn for a brief moment before tossing a picture at her direction. Dawn's clumsiness made her drop the picture, and she picked it up afterwards.

A guy with raven-black hair is in the photo. He has a pearly-white skin and narrow cold-grey eyes. Unlike any other Trainer, he wore what appears to be a school uniform, consisting of a white shirt and dark blue vest with a blue tie. Instead of wearing blue pants, he wore black, and had black shoes. A black coat rested on his shoulders, and a red armband is on his left arm. A Grass-type Pokemon was beside him, and it looked like a reptile.

"That's your bodyguard with his Starter." Rowan stated "Since he refused to meet you, how about you look for him instead."

"E-Eh?" Dawn blinked, "Are you saying that I should look for this 'Hibari' guy or whatever his name is?"

"It's just easy." Rowan chuckled, "Since he looks more Japanese than the others."

"Others?" Dawn murmured.

"Nevermind. Lucas, show them the PokeMart and the Pokemon Center for me."

"WE ALREADY READ THE DUMB BOOK YOU GAVE US!" Barry yelled.

The Platinum Family laughed. The parents kissed their daughter good-bye and bid her good luck as she is going to be an independent girl.

"Oh, wait." Johanna reached for her purse and shoved her hand inside it. She then showed an old contest ribbon and gave it to Dawn, "This was my very first contest ribbon I won back at Hearthome City. Unlike Hoenn, our contest stage is only there. Be sure to learn from Hibari-kun and don't be afraid to practice with him, okay?"

Dawn kept her mother's ribbon in her pocket and nodded. She gave a smile, "Thanks for everything, Mom, Poppa."

Her parents smiled back.

Barry and Lucas already left the lab, and Dawn walked towards the exit and into a Journey of a lifetime. But her clumsiness took over, and she tripped.

"Dawn! Are you-" her father rushed to help her, but sadly, he tripped.

Johanna sighed. Good thing a little bit of humor stopped her from crying over Dawn. She accepted the fate that her daughter chose.

_And someday, they will meet again._

* * *

><p>Lucas has his Gokudera moment, huh? Also do not worry about the other Vongola Guardians, they will appear in later chapters. Forgive mefor OOCness, and spelling and grammar mistakes.<p> 


	5. Target 5: I Saw That Starly First!

Chapter 5 now here! Last chapter for today. I must say, because I don't have Pokemon D/P/Pt (Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Versions) I have to watch some Walkthroughs. It sucks. It may take some time to write the 6th one.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri and Ken Sugimori**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 5: I Saw That Starly First!: Piplup Vs Sceptile<strong>

__

_Meanwhile, At Sinnoh's Route 202…_

'_Why did I help them? Why did I go to the Lakefront? Why am I acting like this?'_

Hibari continued on and on with his train of thoughts. The route is completely short, yet he still haven't arrived the next city. _'Stealing Rowan's Pokedex and Poketch might be a bad idea.'_ He complained about them being blue, which reminded him of the flames of the Baseball Freak aka. Yamamoto Takeshi.

He already caught all of the Pokemon in said route, so there is no need for him to remain there. But, his train of thoughts led him to catch another Starly for himself and evolve it into a fine Staraptor, which could be stronger than his current dual Normal/Flying-type Pidgeot.

Hibari suddenly made a snapping sound with his fingers, startling Sceptile.

"Sokka…" Hibari sounds amused "If I catch a Starly and make it into a Staraptor, I'll be able to defeat the Mt. Silver Herbivore." He laughed out an evil laugh and his murderous aura grew larger, making even his own starter scared of him.

"Ahem!" He calmed down, but it made matters worse for Sceptile, as Hibari sent a death glare towards its direction. "Headbutt…" he commanded. Sceptile is doomed, for the command isn't in its moveset. If Hibari wanted Sceptile to learn Headbutt, he should use a TM or go to a Move Tutor, but he's just standing there and commanding Sceptile to use the move despite not learning it yet.

"If you don't headbutt a tree and catch a Starly for me, _I'll bite you to death_." He put his tonfa on the shaking Sceptile's neck, and it forced itself to use 'Headbutt', much to Hibari's amusement for he put away his tonfa.

Sceptile head butted the nearest tree, trying its very best to do so. By luck, a Starly fell on the ground. It used 'Peck' on Sceptile for doing so, and at the sight of the Starly, Hibari's showed his _dark yet merciless _side "Frenzy Plant." He ordered.

Sceptile's seeds on its back then had gigantic roots sprouting from it, aimed at a _single Starly_. _How merciless could Hibari be?_ _Very, because he's __**THE**__ Hibari Kyoya._

The Starly is wrapped by Frenzy Plant, and Hibari threw an Ultra Ball at it. It was successfully caught.

After catching it, Hibari put its pokeball away into his bag. He is headed for Jubilife City when a female's voice interrupted.

"Hey, Mister! I saw that Starly first, give it back!"

Hibari turned around, pissed. He saw the herbivore _that dared disrespect him_: a blue-haired girl with blue eyes. Her starter, Piplup, has a sore forehead.

"Hey, you!" she pointed at Hibari "Yes, you! My Piuplup did it's best to headbutt a tree for that Starly yet, you took advantage of it and caught it by yourself! I ask you, please give me _my Starly!_"

Piplup stared at its Trainer like she's lying.

****

**(Piplup's Flashback):**

"_Piplup, I wonder if a Starly would come out of the tree, like when a flock of it did."_

"_Ah, I know. We should use brute force instead!"_

"_No need to worry, this won't hurt a single bit."_

Hibari gave the girl a death glare "… No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?" The girl yelled.

"You herbivores are annoying, go away." He demanded.

"I EAT MEAT TOO, YOU KNOW!" the girl dared to talk back to him.

"Wao, talking back?" he taunted.

"Tch!" the girl tried to think of a way to get the Starly from Hibari, and an idea popped from her head "If you don't wanna give that Starly, I'll guess we'll have to battle. _Starter Vs. Starter_." She demanded.

"… No." Hibari gave the same reply.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE A TRAINER BATTLE!" the girl protested.

Hibari sighed "I'll guess I have to give my starter a warm-up battle, then."

"Let's battle!" the girl said.

'_Wao, very determined and stubborn…'_

'…_What an interesting herbivore.'_

_Route 202…_

"Alright Piplup, go!" Piplup stepped forward, representing the girl's starter.

'_So the herbivore's starter is that Piplup?'_

"Pathetic." Hibari stated "Teach her a lesson, Sceptile."

"HHIIIEEEEEEE!" the girl panicked "Y-You mean… that thing that used 'Frenzy Plant' is your starter?"

"You just noticed?" Hibari smirked "After all, you are the one who declared that it's _'Starter Vs. Starter' _and a _'Trainer can't run away from a Trainer's Battle._'"

The girl's face is plastered with fear.

"If you want to end this now, I can…" Hibari adjusted his tie "… Leaf Blade."

Sceptile charged, the leaves on its wrist glowed green and grew larger and sharper, like a sword's blade. It slashed Piplup with ease. Piplup fainted.

"Piplup!" the girl screamed in terror, she cried over her defeated starter.

Hibari somewhat felt pity for her, but because he's Hibari, he didn't. He turned around for the next city.

The girl stared at Hibari's departing figure. She then remembered the guy in the picture given to her by Professor Rowan.

"_That's your bodyguard with his starter. Since he refused to meet you, how about you look for him instead."_

"You're…" the girl began and unintentionally hugged him from behind to make him stop his tracks. But the girl's clumsiness took the best of her, and they both tripped. Sceptile panicked.

"… Hibari Kyoya-san."

Hibari's eyes widened. "H-How did you know my name, herbivore?" he asked in anger.

"My name's Dawn Platinum." The girl began.

'_D-Dawn? The herbivore I'm assigned to protect?'_

"Professor Rowan told things about you. I didn't realize you are _this _handsome and hot~"

After realizing what she had said, Hibari's face turned red in embarrassment.

Dawn finally went to her senses and realized what she had done. She separated from Hibari, her face turning red. "S-SORRY!" she screamed.

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled, standing up and taking his tonfas. "_You must be bitten to death for sexual harassment._"

"M-Mercy! I-I didn't mean to- I swear!" Dawn pleaded for her life.

__

_Too late._

Hibari lighted his tonfas with his Cloud Flames. Sceptile sensed his judgement.

Hibari aimed his right tonfa to Dawn, and before he could hit her, he stopped.

"I guess I'll let you live… for a while." Hibari murmured. Dawn's eyes widened.

Hibari turned and headed to Jubilife City.

"W-Wait! I-I'll go with you!" Dawn shuddered out. Hibari glared at her.

Then, a raindrop fell on Hibari's hand, the rain came.

Seeing that Dawn has no umbrella with her, Hibari reached for his coat and put it above her head.

"Fine, you can." He answered. They returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs and put the coat above their heads as they go to the next city. 

* * *

><p>Sorry for some errors, and for Hibari being OOC. I chose Sceptile as Hibari's starter since its Leaf Blade resembles using tonfas (Other than Gallade, <em>the more obvious one<em>). I finally made a chapter with more Hibari and less Dawn. I hoped you liked it.


	6. Target 6: Just a Stop at Jubilife

**ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO REVIEW?**

Please review the story to see if you liked it, even if Sinnoh sucks or its just getting old because of the Black and White Versions.

I now have a Diamond Version in my PC and I play it in DesMume (Rejoice!)

My reason for a maybe-slow update is because I have to reformatt(?) my computer all for a virus. Luckily, the folder with my fanfics in it are not corrupted.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 6: Just a Stop at Jubilife<strong>

__

_One of Jubilife City's Hotels, during a rainy day…_

Dawn sat on the couch, drinking hot tea. She just stared at space, confused of her newfound emotion.

She didn't _dare to go to the bathroom_, for _someone is already there_.

In the bath, Hibari just lowered his head, doing nothing. Like Dawn, he gained a newfound emotion, but it only bothered him a little.

'_That herbivore is pretty interesting for she has the courage to disrespect me…'_

'_I'll just hang around a little to see what her full potential looks like.'_

After taking a bath, he changed to his pajamas and exited the bathroom.

"Do you really need to take a bath?" Dawn asked, not bothering to look at the prefect.

"To maintain self-discipline, you must also maintain self-cleanliness." He bothered not to look at Dawn.

There is silence in the room.

"Say… thanks for protecting me from the rain." Dawn stated.

"No. After all, I've been assigned by Rowan to do this task." Hibari calmly replied.

Again, there is silence.

"Say…why are you wearing your pajamas?" Dawn asked.

"Because my uniform is the clothes that I have that is not embarrassing and it is wet by rain." Hibari maintained his calmness.

"You're very calm, you know." Dawn added.

"Just put on your pajamas and go to sleep, herbivore." Hibari made his way to his bed, snuggling himself in the covers.

The tensed atmosphere broke "I EAT MEAT TOO, YOU KNOW!"

"…. … ….." Hibari ignored her.

'_He has a point, though. I don't want to stay in these clothes at night.'_ Dawn nodded continuously as she dug her hand in her bag to get her pajamas.

'_Since he's sleeping, I think it's okay to change here.'_ Dawn took off her boots and stockings and tossed them aside. She pulled her skirt down and tossed it aside, in its place are her PJ pants. She slid off her vest to reveal her flat chest. She was halfway there when Hibari spoke..

"And by the way…"

"HIIEEE!" Dawn hid her chest form Hibari's view as she heard his voice. She now thought that maybe Hibari pretended to be asleep to watch her change. If that was really his intention, he is a pervert.

But Hibari, being Hibari, is too disciplined to do such a thing.

Dawn snapped back to reality as she heard his voice again.

"… To just warn you, even a single leaf falling on the ground could wake me up."

Dawn twitched her eye _'This guy's no ordinary human!'_

She slipped her vest immediately and put on her PJ shirt. The slightest noise caused the prefect to wake up. He stood up and drew his tonfas from who-knows-where. He glared at Dawn "I must bite you to death for waking me up."

"Sorry." Dawn calmly apologized. Hibari glared at her harder, causing Dawn to flinch.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Dawn shuddered out.

"Tch!" Hibari scowled "Go to bed already, herbivore." He yawned before going back to his bed to sleep.

Dawn went to bed silently so Hibari will not bite her to death.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day, 5:00 am…<em>

Hibari changed back to his uniform and left Dawn in the hotel _alone._

He walked past Jubilife's buildings, his head lowered and his hands in his pockets. His Sceptile followed him from behind.

He expected when 8:00 arrives, Dawn would wake up and go after him.

But she didn't.

Hibari scowled in anger for finding Dawn is only a waste of time. He began asking people, not letting them know about his bodyguard duty.

Finally, a kid who saw Dawn passed by answered that she is in the Pokemon Trainer's School. Hibari let out a sigh, and went to the Trainer's School.

Upon entering, he saw her, reading about status ailments on the chalkboard. To get moving, Hibari needed to move her ass to the next city, Oreburgh City.

As Dawn is concentrated on the chalkboard, she felt something hit her head: a… bone?

The one holding the bone has a black hand with only three fingers and a spike on top of its hand. As she looked up, she noticed that it was a Pokemon that hit her with the bone.

And much to her surprise, the Pokemon belonged to Hibari.

She took her Pokedex from her bag to identify the creature. The Pokedex says that the Pokemon is a Lucario. The rest of the information only says '?' or its blank.

Lucario grabbed Dawn by her scarf as it began to drag her outside. At the sight of a Lucario, the students in the Trainer's School approached Lucario.

Hibari entered the School, with a pissed off look on his face. Students soon surround his Sceptile as they saw it, remarking that it is very cool.

"Hey, hey mister!" A boy tugged his sleeve, making Hibari to glare at him. "I'm just curious, but who's your starter?"

Hibari stared at the boy. "… Sceptile."

"Wow! So you've come from Hoenn, then!" a girl exclaimed. "Say, where did you start your journey? Is it really Hoenn?"

"It was Kanto…" Hibari stated calmly. The children looked confused, seeing that he started off at Kanto with a Hoenn Starter.

"Have you come to Johto, too?" a boy asked "I heard there was this mountain called Mt. Silver and…"

Hibari suddenly flashbacks his previous battle with Red. The battle ended horribly, and he was defeated.

Hibari walked out of the school as the image of him wounded and defeated and his hair grabbed by Red, who questioned if he is strong enough.

As soon as his Pokemon saw him walk out, they followed. Lucario continued to drag Dawn outside. Lucario then let go of Dawn.

Dawn coughed and stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Dawn questioned. Hibari didn't give a reply.

Hibari wanted to get out of the town so badly, only to have a single problem in his hands.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Sceptile and Hibari turned around to see Dawn in her Trainer clothes looked surprised.

"If I only have an odd number of gym badges, then I'll only have the apps for the Poketch?" Dawn looks surprised. Hibari approached her "Stupid herbivore, if you want to go with me, _move your ass to the next city_."

The man turned around and looked at Hibari "So you're the rumored 'Hibari Kyoya'."

Dawn twitched an eye _'Is this guy really popular?'_

"So?" Hibari wanted to get away from this guy, now.

"I am the President of the Poketch Company. I'm happy to see the 'Second Red'."

'_Second Red? What is he talking about?'_ Dawn felt strange.

"Just go away. I don't need anything your pathetic company gives me." Hibari turned away, Sceptile followed.

"W-Wait!" Dawn caught up with Hibari, who is heading towards the next city. "W-What does he mean 'Second Red'?"

Hibari paused on his tracks and glared at Dawn. "Those herbivores just gave me that title."

"W-Why?" Dawn asked. Hibari glared at her harder.

"_So…"_

"… _you're strong, aren't you?"_

"_I guess not, you're weak. Like all the challengers I face."_

"_Stay off my mountain, chall-"_

"_RED! H-How could you do this to him?"_

"… _Green?"_

"_WHAT? Is this how you treat your challengers? Answer me, Red!"_

"… …_.. …."_

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_This challenger is a stubborn one. Serves him right in this kind of treatment."_

"_YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF HIBARI'S HAIR. NOW!"_

"_Make me…"_

The memory Hibari hated the most appeared again. He wanted to kick Red badly off his post, NOW. But it seems impossible, Professor Oak told him once.

'_I've been given that title…_

… _because I defeated all of every region's trainers except him…_

… _Pokemon Trainer Red…'_

* * *

><p>Please review so I could write better next time. If there are errors, sorry about that. I also forgot to do an omake in the fifth chapter. Also, there is another omake, which is based from a comic <em>'Scyther Cannot Learn Fly'<em>, where Red's Scyther _cannot learn the move while Green's Spearow can_. A big error in Pokemon's first games (Red/Blue/Green/Yellow). Charizard cannot Fly in the first games, Gold/Silver/Crystal onward, this error is corrected. Not sure about Scyther, though.

* * *

><p><strong>-5th Chapter Omake-Barry's Appearance-<strong>

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled, standing up and taking his tonfas. "_You must be bitten to death for sexual harassment._"

"M-Mercy! I-I didn't mean to- I swear!" Dawn pleaded for her life.

_Too late._

Hibari lighted his tonfas with his Cloud Flames. Sceptile sensed his judgement.

Hibari aimed his right tonfa to Dawn, and before he could hit her...

A human figure speeding towards their direction at an inhuman speed stopped Hibari from hitting Dawn. The figure stepped onto Hibari _accidentally._  
>"That is..." Dawn knew it.<p>

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE OVER A HUNDRED TIMES TO STOP GETTING IN MY WAY OR I'LL HAVE TO FINE YOU A BILLION DOLLARS THIS INSTA- Hey! It's Dawn!"  
>"Uh... Barry?" Dawn pointed at the person that is stepped onto by Barry.<br>"What?" Barry asked.

"Do you not realize who your stepping onto?" Dawn shuddered out.  
>Barry is then bitten to death.<p>

**-Charizard Cannot Learn Fly-What happens if Hibari flashbacks this instead when a boy mentioned Johto-**

Finally, Hibari can fly back to cities in order to heal his Pokemon. With Charmeleon now evolved and with the possession of the HM 02: Fly.  
>Hibari rode onto Charizard's back to test the HM out.<p>

"FUCK YEAH, LET'S GO, CHARIZARD!" Hibari commanded. Charizard let out a roar and prepared itself to soar into the sky.  
>Unfortunately, <em>Charizard CANNOT learn Fly.<em>

"What the hell? You have wings, HOW ON EARTH WOULD YOU NOT LEARN FLY?" Hibari shouted. He then is interrupted by a shilhoutte of a person flying in the sky. Hibari put his hand on top of his eyes to cover them for the sun as he gazed upwards "What the fu-"

He saw Rokudo Mukuro, his pineapple-headed rival, raising his hands into the air, screaming in thrill _as he rode on the back of a Spearow, a Pokemon smaller than him._ "SPEAROW! FUCK YEAH!" Mukuro yelled. It was Chrome's fault that she started off at Johto, a neighbouring region west of Kanto, so Mukuro would taunt him.

Hibari clenched his fist and began to blurt out a colorful set of words, influenced by Gokudera Hayato. He needs to show Mukuro that he could do it, too.  
>His attention went to Hibird, which is singing the Namimori Anthem happily.<br>Hibari grabbed Hibird and forced the HM to its butt, despite Hibird not being a Pokemon. "LEARN FLY, DAMMIT!"

Hibird learned Fly. Only one problem: _how could he get onto Hibird's back if it is smaller than Mukuro's Spearow?_  
>This led him to catch a Level 5 Spearow nearby.<p> 


	7. Target 7: And Here Comes Barry!

Chapter 7 now here! **Please review!** I wanted to see what you thought about the story. Review even if you're a hater of one of the main characters or say that the region sucks or if Black and White's awseomeness just led you to think Sinnoh is now boring.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Target 7: And Here Comes Barry!**

__

_At Sinnoh's Route 203…_

"We have arrived at Oreburgh Gate." Dawn stared at the large tunnel that is supposedly the gate to the next city: Oreburgh City.

"But we're still at the entrance…" Hibari continued. Dawn felt ashamed and scratched her head. "Haha, is that so?"

"You know how long it took us to go to the entrance?" Hibari asked "_2 freaking hours_, and it's because of _you tripping over every three steps_, attracting wild Pokemon."

"I told you, I was sorry!" Dawn repeated the sentence for a hundredth time. Hibari ignored her.

They both took a step inside the gate, and they are interrupted by a sound of trampling hooves. Dawn turned her head to find the same running figure she saw back at Verity Lakefront, running full speed with massive clouds of dust behind it. "D-Don't tell me…"

She knew the person who is running towards them. Before the figure could run over them, it screeched its feet to stop itself from hitting the pair. Its attempt however, fails for it is nearing Hibari.

But Hibari, because he's Hibari, took a schoolbook from his bag and used it to block the figure that attempted to stop its tracks: Barry Pearl. Dawn looked at Barry. Barry stomped his feet in anger "I TOLD YOU PEOPLE- Oh, hi Dawn!"

"Barry…" Dawn twitched an eye as Barry sheepishly laughed and scratched his head. He turned to Hibari "Hey! Who's this dude?"

Dawn chuckled "He's my bodyguard who doesn't even care about me. Can't remember his name though… is it Kyo-" she felt a tonfa on her neck. "Don't make another herbivore disrespect me, I'm Hibari Kyoya."

"Okay, _Skylark Boy!_" Barry held a Japanese dictionary and pointed to Hibari. Hibari felt that he needed to kill the boy for calling him 'Skylark Boy'.

* * *

><p>"I need to battle you now, Dawn!" Barry exclaimed. Dawn thought that he'll challenge Hibari, God-knows if he has a legendary Pokemon. "O-Okay, Piplup!" Dawn summoned Piplup out. Barry then began summoning his Pokemon out. "Okay, Chimchar!"<p>

Chimchar went out of its pokeball.

'_Ironic. A rival choosing a type which has a disadvantage over the other.'_ Hibari smirked. Now is the time to show a bit of Dawn's 'potential'.

"Piplup, 'Pound!'" Dawn commanded. Piplup obeyed and pounded Chimchar, which received some damage.

"Alright, 'Scratch'!" Barry's Chimchar scratched Piplup. Piplup also took some damage. Later, they exchanged blows, frustrating Hibari.

Piplup is already at its limit. It's barely holding on, making Dawn nervous. Dawn then remembered the book that Lucas had given her: _'Use healing items such as potions when the moment comes.'_

She remembered that she had a potion with her, time to use it on Piplup. Barry is startled by her sudden action "Hey! That's not- oh wait! It said something like that in the book! Darn! Why didn't I use a potion on Chimchar?" Barry stomped his foot in anger.

Piplup pounded Chimchar and Chimchar scratched back. After the battle, Piplup became the victor. It felt proud of itself that it posed in a boastful position.

"You didn't win yet!" Barry exclaimed. "Starly, GO!" Starly came out. Dawn is doomed, Piplup is her only Pokemon, and she had only one potion, which she used. However, Piplup already leveled up, for Chimchar is Level 9 while Piplup is Level 6, learning Bubble.

"Alright Piplup, 'Bubble'!" Dawn ordered. Piplup used 'Bubble' and it was a critical hit! Starly's on red health!

"I won't lose!" Barry shouted. "'Quick Attack'!" Starly attacked Piplup. However, Piplup still survived. "Bubble!" Dawn commanded. Piplup defeated Starly, and Piplup boasted again.

"I WON!" Dawn exclaimed. Hibari smirked _'Since she's a beginner, I'll give her time'._

* * *

><p><em><em>

_After the battle…_

Barry yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Dawn replied with "I don't know." Hibari sighed and began walking away "You, herbivore…."

Instead of shouting at him that she also eats meat, she turned around to face him. Hibari replied "Go over here if you want to stick with me. Also, both of you are crowding…"

"We're coming!" Dawn carried Piplup and headed to Hibari without tripping: _the biggest accomplishment of her life._

They then entered the Oreburgh Gate. A guy saw Dawn and approached her, he gave her a disc. "What's this?" Dawn asked in confusion. Hibari wanted to get out now, but Sceptile kept tugging his sleeve to wait for Dawn.

"That's an HM, or Hidden Machine." The guy answered "HMs come in variety of moves, some may differ from region to region. HMs can also help you with your Journeys, and this one contains 'Rock Smash'."

"Ohhh~" Dawn looked in amazement at the HM given to her. Hibari looked at the same HM given to him, _how_ _many HMs does this guy have?_

"However…" the man was rudely interrupted by Hibari "You need a Gym Badge to be able to use HMs outside of battle." Dawn asked sarcastically "How many Gym Badges do you have?"

Hibari showed them to her: _8 Gym Badges._ Dawn looked pale all of a sudden.

"So this means that I'm the-" she was supposed to say that she's the one collecting Gym Badges, but was interrupted by voices echoing in the cave.

__

_"HIIIIEEEEEEE! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"_

_"DON'T WORRY, JUUDAIME! I'LL SAVE YOU!"_

There followed an explosion.

_"HAHA! WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!"_

Hibari then went straight for the exit. Dawn left the guy and followed Hibari for terror had stricken her that the guy screaming for help is a murderer.

But in reality, the boy screaming for help is hunted down by a large flock of Zubats, the most annoying Pokemon in the history of mankind. _Who-knows how many of them are in each cave?_

* * *

><p>Please review! I really wanted to improve the story so badly. Oh, and about the last part, guess who of the 'Others' isare going to appear in the next chapter?


	8. Target 8: Oreburgh City

Sorry for very slow update. School days are near and I have to get prepared, so I had less time to update.  
><strong><br>ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO REVIEW?**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

Maybe I should make a prequel to the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Target 8: Oreburgh City and Vongola Decimo's Gift<strong>

__

_**Oreburgh City…**_

The duo now had arrived at Oreburgh City. Since Hibari now had the first Gym Badge in his possession, Dawn is only the one challenging the Gym, in order to access 'Rock Smash' and the other HMs outside of battle.

Only one problem, the Gym Leader isn't there. Hibari sighed and turned for the Oreburgh Mine.  
>"Where are you going, Hibari?" Dawn asked. Hibari didn't pause on his tracks. He just replied "I need to find some fossils to revive in order to complete the Pokedex."<p>

"Let me go with you, since the Gym Leader isn't there…" Dawn ran towards Hibari. He just sighed "You'll not be able to _'survive in the Mine'_…" He continued walking.

"Nah, it'll probably be a piece of cake." Since Dawn has Hibari as her bodyguard, it's probably okay if she'll go after him, having a bodyguard and all…

They entered the mine. It's too late to take back her words, as she separated from Hibari. She freaked out "H-Hibari? W-Where are you?"

* * *

><p><em><em>

_**Deeper in the Oreburgh Mine…**_

Hibari dug out plentiful of fossils from underground. Since he already owned a National Dex, he is able to dig out several fossils, such as Old Amber and Root Fossil.

He is about to get out another Old Amber when he heard an explosion. The explosion caused the wall near him to collapse, about to crush him. Since he had a Vongola Box, he used Roll's clones to protect him from the falling rocks.

Afterwards, Hibari dug himself out of the mess, only to see two _very familiar faces_. One with silver hair and one with black hair-wait. These two are…

"Hey, Hibari! What did you do to Juudaime? KIDNAPPED HIM?"The silver haired man shouted, about to tackle Hibari. Good thing that his black haired companion held him back by his arms, which made the silver haired man struggle his way out by kicking violently in the air.

"Now, now, Gokudera…" The black haired man said, flashing a smile. "There's no way that Hibari could have kidnapped Tsuna. Look, he's digging out fossils! I bet Tsuna is lost in here, haha…"

"Shut up, you Baseball Idiot!" the man known as Gokudera shouted. His companion laughed sheepishly. In the background, the black haired man's Swampert has stopped Gokudera's Emboar from punching it. Like its trainer, Swampert sheepishly laughed.

"You two and your Pokemon are crowding. Go away right now or I'll bite you to death." Hibari drew his tonfas out. Gokudera scowled "Not if we find Juudaime first!"

"Stubborn herbivores, get out of my sight!" Hibari charged and aimed at Gokudera's stomach. Gokudera dodged and drew out his box weapon "Why you…"

"Everyone, calm down!" the black haired guy waved his hands in order to calm them.

"Don't interfere, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari said in an irritated voice. The guy known as Yamamoto flinched.

Even he doesn't know how to stop the two from fighting.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_**Somewhere at the Oreburgh Mine…**_

Dawn and her Piplup tried to run away from a large flock of Zubats as soon as possible. Because she isn't looking where she was going, she crashed into something- I mean, _someone_.

Dawn fell down on her butt, causing her to let go of Piplup, which crashed face-first. She rubbed her butt in pain "Ow…" she groaned. She heard a male's groan afterwards, not a groan from Hibari- _but from someone else_.

She faced the person she had bumped onto. It was a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He scratched his head in pain, muttering something in what appears to sound like Japanese.

"S-Sorry!" Dawn muttered out, bowing repeatedly. The boy she bumped onto laughed "N-No! I-I should be the one to say sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going. Reborn made me do this…"

"Reborn…?" Dawn murmured. She is startled as a hand was outstretched to help her up. She took his hand and the boy pulled her up. The boy's Charizard helped her Piplup up, too.

"C-Can you please tell me your name…" the boy began "… so I could apologize to you properly."

"Dawn. Dawn Platinum. It's really great to meet you!" Dawn began shaking the boy's hand.

The boy let out a faint smile "I-I'm sorry for not looking for where am I going, Platinum-san." He then let out a true smile "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y-You could call me Tsuna if you like…"

"So, that means that we're now friends. It's a pleasure, Tsuna!" Dawn smiled.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna nodded. He then muttered some words, which sounded like 'It was Reborn's fault that I'm lost in this cave…'

"What brings you here, Tsuna?" Dawn asked. Tsuna sighed "Training. Reborn said that I should go into the mine for training. I ended up splitting with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. How about you, Platinum-san?"

"Ah-me?" Dawn flinched "I-I was… with this guy called 'Kyoya' or something…"

"HIE?" Tsuna shot up "Y-YOU WERE W-WITH HIBARI-SAN?"

Dawn pouted "Why call him 'Hibari-san'? It's not like he's superior or something."

"HE IS!" Tsuna shuddered "HE'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T RESPECT-"

They are interrupted by a sound of rock being crashed. They glanced up the trainer who had done it: a person in a grey mining uniform, he wore a black shirt and his head is protected by a red helmet. He has red hair and wore glasses.

The trainer turned to the two and began talking "Using the Hidden Move 'Rock Smash'… fallen boulders need to be smashed so they're out of the way. If you get the badge from the Gym in town, you'd be able to do this, too. "

"R-Roark-san?" Tsuna stared at the trainer. The trainer, now known as Roark, grinned "Hey, if it isn't Tsuna! Is that your girlfriend with you?"

Tsuna blushed, and flailed his arms violently "S-She's not! S-She's Platinum-san, and she wound up getting lost here, too!"

"Hmmm… I see…" Roark looked at Dawn "Who are you travelling with?"

Before Dawn could get the chance to speak, Tsuna spoke "She's travelling with Hibari-san…"

"Oh, Hibari…" Roark snapped his fingers as he remembered said man "I remembered that he challenged me in his first Gym Battle here, he used his Sceptile against all my Pokemon…"

'_How merciless could that guy be?'_ Dawn twitched an eye.

"If you want to go out, I'll lead the way…" Roark began walking. The other two followed him. Tsuna gave a pokeball to Dawn. "Huh?" Dawn stared at the pokeball.

"Platinum-san, are you completing the Pokedex?" Tsuna asked. Dawn frowned "Only Lucas is completing the Pokedex…"

"I think this will help you for the meantime…" Dawn stared at the pokeball Tsuna gave her. Inside, is a brown bunny-like Pokemon with yellowish fur.

"That Pokemon is Buneary, a Normal-Type Pokemon..." Tsuna told her "… and the only way to evolve it into a Lopunny is by Happiness, or making it extremely happy, in short. I think the way of making it very happy is by raising its stats, give it a massage, give it a Soothe Bell and level it up, or do anything you can to make it happy. Are you going to do all of that, Platinum-san?"

"Y-Yeah, I plan to… why don't you want to do it yourself, Tsuna?" Dawn asked.

"Reborn told me that all those things are a waste of time to do all of those things. Also, since you only had a Piplup in your team, Buneary will be a very good addition to your team." Tsuna stated.

He is right. Dawn only has Piplup in her team, so Buneary is the newest addition to her team.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_**Outside of Oreburgh Mine, Oreburgh City…**_

Gokudera raised his middle finger at Hibari "TEME! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, YOU BASTARD!" Hibari ignored him, the sack containing Pokemon Fossils in hand.

"Hey, you two…" Yamamoto tried to calm them down. But they're still fighting, and he couldn't do anything about it. "Say, Hibari. If you already have this town's Gym Badge, why are you still here?"

Hibari completely ignored him, facing at the opposite direction.

Gokudera faced at the entrance of the mine. Afterwards, he approached it, only to greet Tsuna "Juudaime, I'm glad you're safe!" Gokudera exclaimed. He began wiping tears off his face "I failed as your right-hand man!" He began banging his head on the floor repeatedly.

"Tsuna, who are these two?" Dawn pointed at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna introduced his two friends "Platinum-san, meet Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto." Gokudera scoffed while Yamamoto laughed and waved. Tsuna turned to his two friends "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, this is Platinum-san." Dawn returned a smile, but it is only targeted at Yamamoto.

"Um….is it okay to call you Kyoya-kun?" Dawn turned to Hibari. Tsuna panicked "**K-KYOYA-KUN?** IT'S THE END OF TIME! PLATINUM-SAN WILL BE BITTEN TO DEATH!"

"What, herbivore?" Hibari asked calmly. Tsuna panicked again "AND HE IGNORED IT?"

"I'll challenge the Oreburgh Gym…" She said with a serious face "And I have a bet for you."

Tsuna, for the third time, panicked "HE LOST HIS BET WITH REBORN. IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE HIM ANOTHER BET!" Yamamoto laughed and put his arms above his head "Calm down, Tsuna."

"Make sure this is not a bet that'll lead me to the deepest blackest pits of eternity." Hibari stated.

Fourth time in a row, Tsuna panicked "HE'S OVER-EXAGGERATING IT!"

"I'll make sure…" Dawn nodded. "If I get the badge, you'll act like a real bodyguard to me now and stop calling me a 'herbivore'…"

"If you don't get the badge?" Hibari smirked. Dawn sighed "You can do anything as you please."

"EH?" If you kept counting, this is the fifth time Tsuna panicked. _'D-Don't tell me… Hibari-san c-can do a-anything as he please t-to Platinum-san?'_ He thought of dirty stuff, and as he did, he shook his head, screaming "AHHHH! T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. I DON'T ALLOW-"

A baby in a black suit and a fedora kicked him from behind. As Tsuna fell head-first on the ground, the baby landed on Tsuna. "Ciaossu!" he greeted.

"A TALKING BABY?" Dawn panicked. Gokudera shouted at her "YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY ARE YOU DISRESPECTING REBORN-SAN?"

"R-Reborn…?" Dawn murmured. She remembered Tsuna mentioning that name before.

"_N-No! I-I should be the one to say sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going. Reborn made me do this…"_

"_Reborn told me that all those things are a waste of time to do all of those things. Also, since you only had a Piplup in your team, Buneary will be a very good addition to your team."_

"So you're Reborn…" Dawn knelt down so she could make eye contact with smirked "So you're the one who gets in Hibari's way in fighting Red again…"

Dawn's eyebrows met "Who is this 'Red' anyways?" Reborn replied "Who knows."

The infant smirked "If Hibari disagrees with your bet, I'll make him catch the very-hard-to-catch legendaries."

Hibari scowled. He wanted to re-battle Red as quickly as possible. He won't let a stupid bet get the best of him, because he's Hibari.

"Fine…" Hibari sighed "… it's a deal."

* * *

><p>Okay! So, since I have to prepare for school and anything, I had less time to update. Please review, I really wanted to improve!<p>

And by the way, Oreburgh Mine is small in the games, so don't bother exploring it.


	9. Target 9: Bet on the Badge

Managed to upload Chapter 9. I'm free to accept any reviews!

****

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

****

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Target 9: Bet on the Badge**

"_Fine… it's a deal."_

Hibari face palmed . Is he always restrained by the Pokedex and Rowan? He sighed and rested his head on one arm. His Sceptile worries for him while resting itself on a nearby wall.

He gazed on the sky to see the clouds floating about. He then stared at his ring.

"_As a noble, solitary, floating cloud that protects the Family from an independent stance, without being bound."_

He sighed. "Without being bound, huh?" Hibari lighted his Vongola Ring and out came the same purple cloud flames that he used when he met Dawn. "I will find a way on being out of this mess…"

Sceptile saw the flames, and can't help thinking about the same thing when it first saw the flames as a Treecko in Kanto. _'Purple… Cloud….'_

"Hn…" Hibari smirked "With only that Piplup, I'm sure that herbivore won't get the badge…"

* * *

><p><em>Oreburgh Gym…<em>

Dawn entered the Gym. As she set foot, a voice spoke "Welcome, challenger…"

Dawn lifted her gaze to see it was the statue that talked "WHAT? FIRST A TALKING BABY NOW A TALKING STATUE?"

The statue ignored her "Since you have decided to challenge the Gym Leader here, I'll tell you the rules in this Gym…" Dawn began to listen.

"You'll have to bring only two Pokemon to use in battling this Gym." The statue said. Dawn thanked Tsuna for giving her the second one. "You can choose between using the stairs or the hanging bridges in order to locate Roark, who is in the innermost chamber. First…"

"… you'll have to choose between these Battle Modes: Switch, Elimination, or Double." Dawn have to choose, but she didn't know what the modes mean. She walked in with one step when suddenly a trainer out of nowhere appeared.

"HIIIIIIIEEE! SWITCH! SWITCH BATTLE MODE!" Dawn shrieked. The statue added "One last word, you will not only battle Roark, but other waiting Trainers as well. You can't also escape Trainer Battles."

Dawn shouted at the statue in frustration "TELL ME BEFORE I STEPPED FURTHER!"

* * *

><p><em>Route 207…<em>

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked, seeing Tsuna in an awfully tired mood. Reborn, who is on Yamamoto's shoulder, muttered "Dame-Tsuna freaked out five times in a row as the girl we met earlier betted Hibari on her winning the badge."

Tsuna threw his arms in frustration "N-No one ever dared to disrespect Hibari-san, but… Platinum-san, out of all people, gained the courage to do such a thing!" Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna's fully-frustrated face returned to normal.

"That was when we're still in Namimori…" Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna "The Pokemon World is different from Namimori, and plentiful of people never heard of Hibari before. I wonder how the real world is doing?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna felt depressed "Kyoko-chan… Haru… I-pin and Fuuta… all of them… how are they doing without us?" Reborn lowered his head "That's why… we have to find the enormous blue force that dragged us here…"

They entered Mt. Coronet, the enormous mountain which divided the whole of Sinnoh in half.

* * *

><p><em>Oreburgh Gym…<em>

"Welcome, Dawn. This is the Oreburgh Gym, and in order to use HMs out of battle and prove you're a worthy trainer, you must defeat the Gym Leader, which is me."

Dawn huffed and stomped her feet in anger "When I see a Trainer's eyes lock onto me, I felt as if I've being stalked! Will this also applies in the other Gyms?"

Roark answered "It depends on the Gym. Let's battle, Onix!"

Onix is sent out.

Dawn threw her pokeball to let out the Pokemon inside it "Piplup!"

Piplup is sent out.

"Take Down!" Onix used its tail to throw Piplup onto the wall, but Piplup successfully dodged it. "Now, Water Gun!" Piplup began to spurt out water from its mouth but Onix dodged it.

"Stealth Rock!" Onix spun its tail to summon rocks and those rocks went around Piplup.

* * *

><p><em>One of Oreburgh's Hotels…<em>

Sceptile is worried. Hibari is staring at a glass window for like 5 straight hours already, as though he is waiting for something to pop up from it. It approached Hibari and tried to tap his shoulder without being bitten to death, surprisingly, he just turned around.

Sceptile sweat dropped. It thought that Hibari was reaching for his tonfa, but instead just reached the Pokedex. Sceptile sighed. He checked his Pokedex to see he have caught most Pokemon, except for the super-rare and legendaries.

Hibari sighed "I know Roark, he only allows up to two Pokemon inside the Gym. I'm sure she won't stand a chance."

"You'll never know. Dawn might stand a chance…" a voice said. Hibari knew who it was "So… you're here."

Lucas stepped forward, dragging a bag full of fossils. "There is no time to lose, if we ever met, we'll battle." He sent out Turtwig. Hibari let out a sigh as he stood up and reached for a pokeball "I'll end this quickly to not waste any more time…"

Charizard was sent out. Since that happened, the battle began to rage, with Lucas having his Pokemon hold a Focus Sash, a sash that prevents them to faint.

"Flamethrower!" Tutwig dodged the attack, which made Charizard burn a sofa.

"Air Slash!" Turtwig again dodged, and Charizard sliced a table in half.

"Flare Blitz!" Turtwig dodged, and Charizard hit itself on a bookself, resulting in recoil damage.

"Hah! Looks like I out-sped your Charizard!" Lucas boasted until he heard Hibari command Charizard "Blast Burn."

"Wait- what?" Lucas is amazed. Hibari's Charizard is in a high level, and 'Blast Burn' will be very painful if it hits. It's too late for Turtwig to dodge, as 'Blast Burn' hits its mark.

"CHEATER!" Lucas shouted. Hibari smirked "Who has _overpowered_ your Pokemon now?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Oreburgh Gym…<em>

Dawn's only Pokemon left is Piplup, with Buneary knocked out in Craniados' hands. She has knocked Onix out, meaning that both sides only have one Pokemon left.

The situation is worse for Piplup is already on red health. Also, it took Buneary over five turns to use Water-type attacks on Onix then Cranidos. But Buneary was knocked out by 'Rock Smash' and Piplup took damage from 'Stealth Rock'.

She remembered that Buneary had used 'Water Pulse' instead of 'Dizzy Punch', yet Cranidos managed to not get confused. But, Piplup also knows the move, courtesy of Tsuna's hidden training with her.

"'Zen Headbutt'!" Craniados' head glowed and charged itself on Piplup. Dawn, knowing that critical hits are always effective when the foe is close, waited for Craniados to come closer. "Now, do it, Piplup!"

Piplup obeyed, as it released a strong pulse of water at Craniados. After Craniados took the hit, it suddenly missed the tired Piplup on purpose and began headbutting rocks on the battlefield.

Roark panicked. Now that his Craniados is defeated, he had to accept his loss and give Dawn the Coal Badge. He approached Dawn and put the badge on her hands "Please accept this as a sign of your victory: the Coal Badge. This badge now allows you to use 'Rock Smash' out of battle and make Pokemon like Buneary obey you! You are now a worthy trainer, Dawn!"

Dawn smiled at her new badge and her very first victory. Too bad she didn't accomplish without Buneary fainting, but it's for a great cause. Now, she can earn respect from Hibari.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Mt. Coronet…<em>

Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto planned to go to Celestic Town in order to examine it the second time. In order to do that, they could just 'Fly' to the city but Reborn insisted that they should walk, and so they did.

As they entered the mountain, they saw a man with a spiky blue hair and blue eyes, clad in grey clothing. Tsuna thought that this person is surely not related to Dawn in any way. The man approached them and began talking.

_"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded… There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it...I find the state of things to be deplorable..."_

Gokudera scowled as he felt something suspicious about the man "What the hell? If you're after Juudaime, I WON'T LET YOU PASS!" he brought out his box weapon. Tsuna shrieked "Gokudera-kun! N-No one knows that I'm the Tenth Boss, so…"

The blue-haired man fled. Gokudera knew there is something suspicious with that man. Yamamoto blinked repeatedly in confusion, and Tsuna watched both of them. Reborn is now in a deep thought.

'_A world where time and space expanded? Hm… I guess we need to investigate the ruins more…_

__

_In order to find the blue force that dragged us here…!'_

* * *

><p>I have managed to update! (Feeling of achievement). I'll update some chapters next, don't know when.<p>

Since I cannot find any idea for an omake, I'll guess a list of a character and their Pokemon (moves, natures included) instead. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry if I cut Dawn's battle with Roark, and half of her coolness showed up. I'll show a full battle of Dawn Vs. Gym Leader in later chapters.

Here's for Hibari's Pokemon.

**Sceptile (Female)**

****

**Nature: Serious, but with high attack and speed stats.**

**Alert to sounds.**

**Tends to protect Trainers from its Trainer's Wrath (especially Dawn)**

****

**Moves:**

**Leaf Blade**

**SolarBeam**

**Frenzy Plant**

**? (Unknown)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Starly (Male)**

****

**Nature: Brave (Brave enough to peck an over-leveled Sceptile)**

**Quick Tempered.**

****

**Moves:**

**? (All unknown)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Lucario (Male)**

****

**Nature: Lonely.**

**Proud of its power.**

****

**Moves:**

**Bone Rush**

**? (Rest unknown)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Charizard (Male)**

****

**Nature: Hasty.**

**Impetous and silly.**

****

**Moves:**

**Flamethrower**

**Air Slash**

**Flare Blitz**

**Blast Burn**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**? (Unknown Pokemon 5)**

****

**? (Unknown Pokemon 6)**


	10. Target 10: Valley Windworks

I just wanted to thank the people who supported this story and me and gave me nice comments. Reviews still appreciated.

I edited the contents of the story itself, not the chapters, and this is the 10th chapter of this fanfiction.

****

**1.)** The title is changed from _**Murasaakiro no Kumo Dai**_ to _**Murasaakiro no Kumo Hen**_. '_**Hen'**_ literally means _**'chapter'**_ in Japanese.

**2.)** The genre is changed from _**Humor & Romance**_ to _**Humor & Adventure**_, although Romance is still in there, but somewhat rarely. And we're talking about Hibari here.

****

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 10: Valley Windworks<strong>

__

_Floaroma Town…_

Dawn is happy about using the new HM Move 'Rock Smash', but Hibari protested that she can even journey without the use of HM, just easily climbing onto rocks is an idea.

They have finally arrived at Floaroma Town, a paradise of flowers (much like Ever Grande City in Hoenn, which isn't populated by people at all). Dawn looked at awe at the paradise full of flowers. "Wow! This is wonderful!", Dawn smiled as she began to examine the beauty of each flower.

Since there is nothing to do in this town, Hibari decided to use 'Fly' to _get away from Dawn as soon as possible_. But before he gets his chance, his phone rang. If it's a mafia-related matter, he needs to keep his distance from Dawn. He also doesn't want annoying assassins to go after him.

He answered his phone, and to his amusement, Reborn was the one who spoke "Hibari…"

"Hn?"

"I just want you to be informed of new 'nuisances'."

Hibari's eyebrows met.

"What is it this time? Rocket?"

"No, it's impossible for them to be in action since you and Chrome disbanded the organization."

"Well, it's what?"

"Galactic. People dressed in odd clothes with bowl haircuts."

"Hn. What do you want me to do?"

"You're at Floaroma Town, right? Galactic has taken over Valley Windworks just east of the town. Dispose them, but don't reveal to the girl about your identity. Want reinforcements?"

"I prefer to work alone."

"Then it's settled…", Reborn hung up.

Hibari smirked. Since his battle with Red, he could finally bite some people to death.

Dawn yelled to Hibari's direction, "I'm off to catch new Pokemon for my second Gym Battle at Route 205! So stay where you are… _Kyoya-kun~_ Teehee."

Hibari popped a nerve. Just because Dawn has a badge now doesn't mean she could earn his respect and call him _that_ name. As Dawn skipped happily, she snapped her fingers "Ah! I should check out the 'Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop' before I go…" she attempted to turn around back to the town, but due to her clumsiness, slipped and fell onto a muddy puddle.

Hibari sighed. Dawn yelled at him "ARE YOU SIGHING BECAUSE OF MY CLUMSINESS?" Hibari didn't reply. Dawn just stood up and patted her skirt and went to said flower shop.

Hibari had waited for Dawn to go to somewhere far away from him, so he could raid Team Galactic's invasion of Valley Windworks. He withdrew Sceptile into its pokeball.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Valley Windworks…_

"P-Please, have m-mercy!" a man shuddered as a gun was pointed at him.

"Keep your mouth shut while we're doing our job!" a person with a female voice scared the man who appears to be in charge of the windworks. "Keep the energy coming, boys~"

"Yes, ma'am!" the Galactic grunts said in unison, before going back to their tasks.

There is then a sudden brownout in the windworks. "W-What the hell happened?" The mysterious lady shuddered out. She saw a flying black object aiming at the secret files on her hands. Before she could send out her Pokemon, the object got the files and fled.

The lights turned on. The woman is furious to have the files stolen from her, so she ordered most of the grunts to go look for an intruder.

She saw something that come flying to her direction at the corner of her eye. She sent out her Purugly to deflect the attack using 'Shadow Claw'. As the object hit the ground, she noticed that a tonfa was aimed at her.

The woman turned around to see a man with raven-black hair and his cold grey eyes staring at her.

"Oh, what a handsome guy~",the woman stated. "However… I need to dispose of you since you came to interrupt our mission."

"Wao. So you're on a mission, sorry to interrupt." the man said in a mocking tone. The woman pointed to the man, "Purugly, dispose of him! 'Shadow Claw'!"

The man tossed a pokeball in front of Purugly and it opened just in time for a Pokemon to hit it with 'Close Combat'.

The Pokemon was Lucario.

Lucario landed with ease on the ground. The man smirked "Normal is weak against Fighting, and this rule also applies not just to our Pokemon, but you and me."

Lucario and Purugly began attacking each other, despite Purugly having the most damage from the two of them.

"You just saw me with a gun, how would I not fight?" the woman asked.

The raven-haired man smirked and began to approach her, aiming at her leg. The woman dodged.

"Hm… guess that I'll have to deal with a twerp for a meantime. Boys, continue your jobs!~" the woman left a playful smile. The Galactic grunts nodded.

The woman jumped out of a window, the raven-haired man following her.

"Let the games… begin!"

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Route 205…_

"Aww…", Dawn sighed , "Those men with funny bowl cuts won't let me through… Heck! I can't cross a river for there could be sharp rocks hidden somewhere…"

"Well, what Pokemon should I catch? What is the next Gym's specialty?"

Dawn jolted as she heard a girl's cry. She turned around in time to find a Galactic grunt kicking a little girl at the face. A Shinx bit him on the foot and is kicked to the girl's face.

"Fools! You dared to stop us? Heh, that's a joke! A little girl and a pathetic Shinx like you cannot do anything."

The girl sobbed "Poppa…" she cried.

Dawn approached the girl "Are you alright?". The girl shook her head "That Shinx..." she pointed to an injured Shinx "… that weirdo man hurt it too…"

Shinx growled at the man, glaring at him with burning hatred.

"Let's bring both of you to a Pokemon Center, quickly!" Dawn offered a hand.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Floaroma Town's Pokemon Center…_

Dawn bandaged the little girl's face, which is all bloodied thanks to the grunt that kicked her in the face. She then bandaged the Shinx, which twitched in pain.

The little girl cried and cried. Dawn thought that saving her Dad would calm things down.

Dawn put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Say, I'll help you with saving your Dad. There's no need to worry…" she flashed a smile to the little girl.

The little girl stopped crying and smiled at Dawn but was interrupted by a man shouting "A Drifloon has collapsed in front of the Pokemon Center!"

The little girl sobbed as she approached the Drifloon, which carried a bloodied lab coat, meaning that something bad is happening to her father.

Dawn felt pity and tried to control her clumsiness.

'_Kyoya-kun…_

… _where are you?'_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Valley Windworks…_

"Why… it wasn't so windy when I last came here." Dawn complained as she, the Shinx and the little girl forced their way through the sandstorm.

The little girl shouted "I-I think t-that the windworks is using maximum energy!". She turned to Dawn and sobbed "Please, trainer! Help my Poppa!"

Dawn hugged the girl and said in a serious voice "No need to worry, I'll save your dad."

She went deeper into her thoughts _'So I guess that I am the one to save this girl's father…and that Shinx wanted revenge… pity…'_

'_But where is Kyoya-kun anyways? He was in Floaroma earlier…'_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Inside Valley Windworks…_

The man is terrified at the two people fighting- they both have immense power and strength.

The woman fired a bullet to Hibari, the raven-haired man. He dodged and threw a blazing tonfa to the three other pokeballs the woman has. The woman's pokeballs broke, not allowing her Pokemon to be sent out.

As Hibari took a closer look, his eyes widened. One of her pokeballs has no Pokemon inside it. His eyes turned to the glowing eyes behind him. The woman smirked "Now, Drapion, 'Poison Fang'!"

Hibari turned and dodged as Drapion almost hit its mark with 'Poison Fang'. He dodged plentiful of times, stating that was a nasty trick. The woman replied that breaking her pokeballs is also a nasty trick, too.

Hibari dodged every single attack, not believing that that Drapion is on a higher level, but is still weak. He dodged multiple times, and the woman pointed her gun at Hibari. Just before he jumped, Drapion got a hold of his foot. He cursed under his breath.

Drapion now began poisoning Hibari from his foot. Hibari felt that he's losing his stamina, and struggled to kick Drapion off his foot. He landed gently on a floor, but is struggling to balance himself. The poison is spreading.

He cursed under his breath again.

* * *

><p>Woot! Updated! Reviews are appreciated.<p>

I planned on uploading this on Thanksgiving Day but never found the time to do so, that's why I uploaded this just now.

About the sixth chapter omake (Charizard Cannot Learn Fly), the correction was actually made in Pokemon Yellow and onwards. Red/Blue/Green are the only games with a grave mistake.

Currently re-reading Pokemon Adventures. The _Platinum_ Chapter needs an update, and that update is very slow. Got an idea for an omake, although you may or may not consider this a parody of one of the _Ruby/Sapphire_ Arc's panels. 

* * *

><p><strong>10th Chapter Omake: FEEBAS<strong>

_Inside Mt. Coronet..._

Dawn trotted back and forth for five hours. She couldn't just journey alone for fear of another creepy place. She waited for Hibari to finish his fishing so that they could approach to the next city.

Hibari flinched from his almost-sleepy state and raised the fishing rod in hope to get a Pokemon he targeted to catch for the Pokedex, which he dedicated the five hours for. Maybe he's trying to get Kyogre...

He frowned as he saw that a worthless Magikarp caught his bait. He threw it away into the water effortlessly.

Dawn, thinking that fishing is a good way to surpass her boredom, sat beside Hibari and took hold of a fishing rod. She threw the bait into the water.

Hibari turned to his side to see Dawn fishing, and resumed on watching over the bait of his fishing rod.

"Say..." Hibari began. Dawn flinched, for she is always the one who starts the conversation.

"What?"

"You're fishing, right?"

"What does it look like?"

Hibari scowled "Well, help me find this certain Pokemon..."

While he is peaking, Dawn got a bite and raised the fishing rod. To her dissapointment, she had caught a Pokemon who looks a lot like Magikarp, except it is green and has blue fins. It also has brown spots. The Pokemon stared at Dawn.

She threw the Pokemon away with a smling face _'Go away...'_ she whisphered.

Hibari continued "This Pokemon is very rare..."

Dawn is overjoyed to get another bite. But as she raised the fishing rod, the same Pokemon bit the bait. Dawn, angry, tossed the Pokemon aside _'Why you little...!'_

Hibari continued speaking, unaware of the commotion "Lucas told me its located only here, and on Hoenn's Route 119..."

Dawn got bored as another bite came on the fishing rod. She just wished it is a Pokemon like Kyogre this time. It was the same Pokemon again, and Dawn threw it into the water with brute force _'YOU MUST DIE!'_

Hibari let go of his fishing rod and reached for his Pokedex. He went to the Hoenn Pokemon part and opened up its information page. He showed it to Dawn.

"That Pokemon's name is Feebas, and it evolves into a Milotic. It looks like this..." Hibari's eyes widened as he saw a Pokemon that looks exactly like a Feebas flopped itself to Dawn's lap.

Hibari suddenly charged towards Dawn, planning to grab the Feebas before it escapes "Give me... THAT FEEBAS!"

Dawn jolted from the sudden movement, and Feebas flopped into the water away from the duo. They stared at the fleeing Feebas.

Hibari then calmed himself down, and drew his tonfa out "YOU MUST DIE."

Dawn is then bitten to death. 

* * *

><p>Okay, OOC Hibari is OOC. Forgive me for his OOCiness in the last part of the omake. Feebas is very rare, and it only appears to you like once in a blue moon.<p>

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Target 11: Valley Windworks II

Double Update! Reviews=Appreciated.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 11: Valley Windworks II<strong>

__

_Valley Windworks Entrance…_

Dawn cursed as she found out that the door is locked. It took Buneary's 'Rock Smash' to take down the locked door. They made haste and ran to the location of where the girl's father is working.

Dawn kicked the door open. Hard. That's where they saw the girl's father forcefully working, a panicked look on his face. "Poppa!" the girl screamed and approached to her father, but her father told her to stay away.

It was too late, as a grunt got hold of the little girl "So, are you the little pipsqueak that I had encountered earlier?" When he was about to shoot, Buneary used 'Dizzy Punch' on the grunt.

The grunt faced to the direction where Buneary retreated, and he found a serious-looking Dawn in front of him. "Weirdo…" Dawn began.

"… your opponent is _**me**_."

The Shinx growled as it collected electricity to attack the grunt. It was because of the grunt injuring it.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Inside Valley Windworks…_

The woman's Purugly had fainted and Lucario was forced to fight the woman alongside Hibari, who is poisoned. The woman managed to shoot Hibari at his left arm and his poisoned right leg and her Drapion managed to slash him in various places, poisoning him more. The woman was about to aim at Hibari's waist to slow his speed but had to avoid Lucario's 'Bone Rush'.

Just as the woman is about to finish Hibari, she stopped fighting for a moment to hear the news that a grunt is telling her through an earpiece. The woman smirked "We've done our business here. If you wish to interfere with Team Galactic again, you have to pay." Although the pokeball for it is malfunctioning, the woman sent out a weakened Bronzor.

"'Sandstorm'" she commanded, knowing that the move is a weakness to Lucario. Bronzor then released a huge amount of sandstorm. Before it could hit him, Hibari opened a pokeball to reveal a Swampert using 'Protect'.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Valley Windworks…_

"'Ice Beam'!" the grunt ordered his Glameow, to inflict more pain to Dawn via 'Ice Cuffs', and made it use 'Night Slash' to slash Dawn, but Dawn never stopped to aim at the grunt's Glameow. Shinx served as backup with it using 'Spark'.

"Buneary, 'Dizzy Punch'!"

"Piplup, 'Peck'!"

"'Ice Beam'!"

"'Bubblebeam'!"

"'Rock Smash'!"

"'Water Pulse'!" Dawn commanded as Buneary unleashed a strong pulse of water aiming at a Glameow. The Glameow fainted.

"You're… strong…" The grunt panted as Dawn single-handedly defeated his six Pokemon and all of the grunts with only Piplup and Buneary (and the backup Shinx), due to it having an offensive movepool. The little girl was amazed by Dawn's talent. The grunt looked at the screen to see that their goal is complete and contacted someone through an earpiece.

"Commander… our mission is complete!"

'_Commander…?'_ Dawn looks puzzled. The grunt then escaped using a Golbat for transportation. Dawn couldn't go after him after getting several injuries. Other grunts also had escaped.

Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, a large heap of sand is going to their direction. Dawn grabbed the Shinx and shouted at the little girl and her father to hold hands, before being swept away by the sand.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Outside Valley Windworks…_

Dawn freed herself from the sand and coughed. She called out to her other three companions and her Pokemon to see if they are ok. They are. Dawn sighed in relief, and ignored a flying windmill where the energy they collected is in there.

"Poppa! I'm glad you're okay!" the little girl hugged her father. Her father chuckled and faced Dawn "Thank you, Trainer… Sorry if we caused you trouble." Shinx bowed down and smiled to Dawn before setting off into Route 205.

"No need to worry!" Dawn stood up and patted her skirt "After all, it will be sad if I leave her alone crying." She faced onto the direction Shinx fled into.

"That Shinx…" Dawn muttered. The girl's father laughed and explained the Shinx to her "Actually… that Shinx always go here for food and to play with my daughter. It may have sensed that we're in danger…"

"Big Sis, are you sure you're okay?" The girl took a closer look at Dawn's injuries that came from a very high-leveled grunt. Dawn smiled "I'm fine, there's nothing to wor-" Her injuries and the 'Ice Cuffs' are inflicting her pain, making the duo and the Pokemon with her nervous. Dawn fell unconscious.

"B-Big Sis?" the girl shook the now unconscious Dawn. "Big Sis!"

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Route 205…_

Hibari hid himself in the canopy of trees near the windworks. It is lucky that he had a handful of Pecha Berries, since the berry could cure poison. Now he has to cover his injuries before going back to Dawn.

Using a lot of bandages, he covered his injuries himself, not wanting to be helped by others. As he made an excuse that he fell down from a tree and damaged his clothes in bushes, he limped back to Floaroma Town and as he nears the entrance, remaining poison (which could not be cured by Pecha Berries) from his right foot made him lean on a sakura tree, which he death glared at.

* * *

><p>Dawn, already gaining consciousness, forced her heavy eyelids to open. As her blurry vision began to clear, she saw the little girl and her father, their faces plastered with worry. Dawn is surprised that she got a hug from the girl "Big Sis! I'm so relieved!"<p>

As the girl smiled, Dawn smiled back. The moment is, however ruined, by someone leaning on a wall with bandages wrapped around him and wore a 'poker face'. Dawn felt like she could unleash her inner rage on her bodyguard who was not present: Hibari Kyoya.

Dawn stared at him, asking "Why are you all covered up in bandages?"

Hibari stated in a calm voice "….I fell from a tree…"

"What the hell? In Route 204, you skipped Ravaged Path by jumping onto trees… like a ninja."

"…. …." Hibari didn't reply and decided to change the subject. "About those Pokemon that you said that _you're going to catch for the next Gym_, where is it now?"

Dawn scratched her head "Ahahaha. Those weird people with bowl cuts blocked the path to where I could catch several Pokemon… and this Shinx I met earlier went off…"

"…. …. ….. ….." Hibari gave Dawn a death glare and threatened her with ellipses.

"If you really want to go away from me, why won't you do it?" Dawn asked.

Hibari's cheeks blushed slightly red and faced another direction, sweat dropping "If I leave you all alone while on your Journey, Rowan would give me a glare and throw plenty of ellipses at me. It's annoying."

"Since I failed to catch Pokemon at Route 205, what other places might have Pokemon that I could use for the next Gym match?"

The girl's father snapped his fingers "So, you're after Gym Badges, eh? Well, Eterna Forest might be a good spot for you to get Pokemon with a Type Advantage against the Grass-type user Gym Leader."

"But… what is the weakness of Grass-types?" Dawn asked.

"Well… we have Fire, Flying, Bug, Ice, and Poison…"

At the mention of the Poison-type, Hibari sent a death glare at the girl's father, causing him to flinch.

"Ahahaha!" Dawn laughed sheepishly, "L-Let's just go to Eterna Forest, ne?"

Hibari replied with ellipses.

* * *

><p>Didn't actually planned to have Shinx here. This chapter is very short, should have put together <strong>Valley Windworks<strong> and **Valley Windworks II**. Double update in one day!

Another Omake, though this doesn't have to parody about the elements of the _Pokemon_ games. This is like a tribute to the main pairing here. Warning: May suck.

**Hibari Kyoya X Dawn/Hikari or BrightSkylarkShipping **(I suck with names, ok) 

* * *

><p><strong>BrightSkylarkShipping: IDIOT<strong>

Dawn put her head onto Hibari's shoulder, causing him to shiver. He did not experience love before, or want it. For him, love is always disgusting. Enemies will realize his own weakness and use it on him. He just hated it.

In his hand he held a Gracidea flower, and gently put it on Dawn's right ear. The movement caused Dawn to wake up, and her eyes drifted to a stick nearby.

Because they're in a beach, Dawn could write anything on the sand. She began writing Japanese, and she already knows what to write. She wrote:

**愛してる** (I love you)

Hibari's heart is racing and his cheeks are turning red before you could say 'Pokemon Trainer'.

Dawn laughed at the very rare expression of her bodyguard. She tugged his arm to get his attention, for she is about to write something. She wrote:

**それうそだ...馬鹿**！(It's a lie... IDIOT!)

Dawn put her tongue out and smiled. Sceptile grabbed Piplup and jumped into a nearby bush. Probably, it sensed that its Trainer's rage is building up.

Hibari drew his tonfas out, and the cloud flames blazed stronger than before.

Dawn, already panicking, wrote another note on the sand.

**これ、しかし、本当...** (This is, however, true...)

Hibari stopped his action. He sat back again, this time, silent. After five minutes of silence, he turned to Dawn, only being greeted by a kiss... on the lips.

His eyes widened.

This scene, however, made Lucas and Barry, who are watching from the bushes, jealous and to cry in defeat.


	12. Target 12: Old Chateau

Yes, updated! Reviews= Appreciated.

This chapter may or may not have a hint of Pokemon Creepypasta **_**shudders**_**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 12: Old Chateau<strong>

__

_Eterna Forest…_

__

_A forest where the trees formed a maze, which a few people haven't solved yet and never came out._

_Word is, that they themselves got lost into another phenomenon, not getting lost._

* * *

><p>"Awww…" Dawn sighed. She couldn't capture another Pokemon to fight whoever the Gym Leader is. She turned to Hibari, whom she was worrying about since he began limping.<p>

"Kyoya-kun, are you alright?"

Hibari didn't pause on his tracks and popped a nerve "… ….. ….."

Getting through this very dark forest is one of Dawn's nightmares, but she has no choice since to get to Eterna City, you need to go through the forest.

What makes her worry that there are neither hotels nor inns located here, and the idea of sleeping on the mud at night grosses her out. She checked her Poketch for the time and screamed, causing plentiful of Murkrows at the forest to flee in panic.

"S-Seven… o' clock… PM?" Dawn shuddered out. Hibari didn't mind her at all.

He just sighed and adjusted his tie. Dawn continued panicking "W-We're lost FOR GOOD?"

Hibari knew where to stay in the Eterna Forest. Based on his opinions, it is easy to catch Ghost-type Pokemon in that place. He didn't mind the atmosphere at all.

'_I don't mind that place at all, even if it had ghosts. Ghosts are only a make-believe made by herbivores to put carnivores and omnivores into their position…'_

'_I don't know if that Dawn could survive, since ten-year olds are quite annoying… but in her case… rather cute…'_ Hibari began to blush but snapped out of it in an instant.

'_Wait- no! A herbivore's still a herbivore. Just because she only won one Badge doesn't mean that she could act all high and mighty.'_ He shook his head and turned to that supposed 'place'.

Dawn is surprised as Hibari turned to the gate covered in vines and entered it. She panickly followed him, thinking that he disappeared like those other travelers.

But she was wrong, as Hibari led her to an old mansion… located in a forest.

"Eh?" Dawn gasped in amazement. Hibari stared at her like she's a total idiot. He continued to walk towards the mansion while Dawn's mouth began to move like a Magikarp's.

'_T-This place… it looks haunted…'_

'_I-I can't survive being there!'_

"K-Kyoya-kun… about the hotels and inns… I don't mind sleeping on the ground tonight." Dawn shuddered.

'_I knew it.'_

"Well, I'm going inside, whether you like it or not. If you want to sleep on the ground this night, good luck sleeping…" Hibari waved a hand goodbye, his (apparently now) trailing Sceptile faced Dawn and sweat dropped, before following its Trainer.

Hibari paused on his tracks as he felt that someone got hold of his leg. It was a muddy-faced Dawn who is crying "T-Take me with you!" she stuttered.

Hibari continued to drag his leg so Dawn could get off of it, but she held on. "Please~" she cried.

He has no choice. He helped Dawn up by pulling her scarf and kicked her inside.

"Get inside, or _I'll bite you to death…_"

Dawn forcefully crawled inside, Hibari following her.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the 'mansion'…<em>

Dawn hugged her Pokemon in fear, and all three of them are trembling. She just saw a ghost of a butler floating about. She just knew it.

Meanwhile, Hibari sat down and ate some food at the 'mansion's' dining table. He remained calm, and Dawn thought that he's not human. Hibari just told her "This place isn't very scary at all. It's just like Lavender Town in Kanto."

Dawn shouted at him angrily "Lavender Town **_is_** scarier than this place!"

Hibari stood up to take the dishes to the sink. He glared at the scared Dawn "Try to stop trembling and head to a bedroom."

Dawn forcefully stood up and trembled further as plenty of amounts of Ghastly are surrounding her. Hibari remained calm and just shoved the Ghastly away, or even biting them to death.

They have arrived at a room with two beds and a TV. _'If the mansion is old, how could it have a TV?'_ Dawn stared at the TV, where it looks like that there are eyes staring into her soul. Hibari began to unbutton his shirt but glared at Dawn "GET. OUT." He told her.

Dawn doesn't want to, and just turned around and closed her eyes to let Hibari change. Afterwards, Dawn and her Pokemon jumped to a bed and started to cover themselves with the sheets, screaming 'HIIIIIIEEEEEE!' before trembling again.

Hibari stared at her, muttering words like 'What an idiot' and began to fall asleep. His Sceptile juts slept in a corner of the room, the corner where Hibari is closer to. Although having a Serious nature, it still trembled with fear as it sensed that the Ghastly are surrounding their room.

Hibari began tossing and turning in his sleep, which is very unusual to him since when he was sleeping in Namimori Middle's Rooftop, he just slept fine.

* * *

><p>Hibari forced his eyelids to open, and stood up to get a better view of where he's at: an island with barren sand instead of rich soil and withered trees and shrubs. The moon looked like a New Moon, only being coloured in bloody red light.<p>

Hibari doesn't know where he's at, whether in Sinnoh or other places such as a distorted world. He eyed the place, and discovered that he's the only living person in the island. His curiosity went deeper as he tended to follow the voice that called his name in a creepy moan "_Hibari…_"

He scanned the island to see if he could get further, and noticed almost-withering trees forming an entrance which leads to a muddy soil and more barren sand. Hibari entered the entrance, noticing that the moans get louder and louder each time he stepped forward "_Hibari…_" the voice still wanted to urge him, to come meet him.

He went into the canopy of the withering trees, and the trees allowed the bloody red moon to shine through the origin of the voice: a ghost-like Pokemon colored in majorly black, and its white protrusion, which appeared to be its head, flowed like a vey ghostly substance, covering one of its shining blue eyes. Its face is covered mostly by the red growth around its neck, and the Pokemon floats and looks like it is wearing a ripped cloak.

The Pokemon began to talk to Hibari.

"_Hibari… Kyoya…_

…_The… Second Red…_

…_You seek… for immense powers… in order to defeat… them…"_

Hibari revealed a scowl "Who are you… and how did you know my name?"

The Pokemon stared at him.

"_I came… to tell you… the answer… to the question… that you seek…"_

Hibari loosened up his scowl "So tell me… what do you want?" The Pokemon floated to Hibari and stared at him with its colder, blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the 'mansion'<em>…

As Dawn uncovered the sheets covering her and her Pokemon, she stared at the sleeping Hibari, who seems to have difficulty sleeping. "See? What did I tell you? That's why I decided to sleep in the forest instead of in h-" she is interrupted as a light from the TV suddenly went out and headed for the kitchen. Out of curiosity, Dawn followed that light.

She headed downstairs, but thanks to her clumsiness, she tripped and fell head-first, disturbing lots of Ghastly. Dawn immediately fled from the Ghastly and followed the strange light, which is headed for the stove. Dawn is about to tell Piplup to use 'Water Pulse', she and Piplup froze and Buneary bit Dawn's shoes as they saw the ghost butler they saw earlier.

They screamed on top of their lungs. The light began moving from the stove to the chandelier. This gave Dawn a chance to cut from her trance and commanded Buneary to use 'Dizzy Punch'. Buneary jumped high and smashed the chandelier, but the chandelier's broken glass hit Buneary. The light moved from the chandelier to a microwave, and it unleashed strong, overheated fires, almost burning Dawn. It then went to a fridge, the ice shooting to their direction like bullets, and caused major injuries. Plus, the air emitting from it was cold. It then went to the washing machine, where tons of water is thrown at their direction. It then came to many different appliances, causing Dawn and her Pokemon to become extremely tired when chasing it.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at <strong>'New Moon'<strong> Island…_

"…Plates?" The Pokemon nodded.

'_Yes. Plates are… mythical objects… that you need to obtain… in order to summon… the strongest Pokemon in the world…'_

"Strongest Pokemon?" Hibari thought that the strongest Pokemon was one of the Pokemon he had encountered in the Kanto region. The ghostly Pokemon nodded again.

'_The Plates… bear all of the elemental types… except for Normal…'_

"Number 493, is it not?" Hibari asked out of curiosity, since Rowan lectured him about Sinnoh's legendary Pokemon and never spoke of 493.

'_In order to summon that Pokemon… I'll give you… a special flute… as a man clad in green… in Canalave's PokeMart. Then… head to Spear Pillar… on top of Mt. Coronet… and blow the flute…'_

Hibari is in deep thought, if he wanted to defeat Red immediately, that Pokemon would engage into a battle with Red's Pokemon and he'll get the chance to battle Red. Why won't he try it?

Hibari let out a smirk from his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the 'mansion'…<em>

"It looks like I'm sensing where the light is going…" Dawn and her Pokemon followed the light. She knew it, it was aiming for the TV. Dawn knew what she would do, after chasing it for several hours without sleep.

"Buneary, 'Dizzy Punch!'"

"Piplup, 'Peck!"

The two Pokemon charged to attack the light. Dawn know that they need additional backup, so she became in charge of kicking it. With their teamwork, the light went back to the TV with a 'THUD!'

"Whew! FINALLY!" Dawn felt accomplished, and tossed herself onto the bed, staring at the TV "If I weren't there, it would go into a rampage more." She stared at Hibari, who still looks like that he's having a nightmare. "Speaking of nightmares… g-g-g-GHOST? HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Dawn covered herself with the sheets, and never slept for the next hours.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Dawn trotted and trotted, waiting for Hibari to come out of the 'mansion'. Her eyes are lulled with sleep, and eye bags began to show up. '_I… never… even **blinked** last night…_'

Hibari picked up an interesting looking Plate from one of the 'mansion's' rooms. He discovered that the Plate is for a Dark-type Pokemon. He went into the 'mansion's' garden and discovered another Plate, which now powers up Insect-types. _'Two down, fourteen to go…'_

He went out of the 'mansion' and continued to walk towards the exit. Dawn took another look at the 'mansion' before following Hibari. _'I don't know what that light is… or why I decided to follow it and luring it back into the TV… but, Kyoya-kun and I are still in one piece, and I'm happy.'_

Little did Dawn know, that the light was a Pokemon, and it continued to glare at Dawn and Hibari from the TV despite them going out of sight immediately.

* * *

><p>Finally updated! I agree with Dawn, Lavender Town is scarier than the Old Chateau. I made a hint about an event-exclusive island in DP/Pt and an undistributed event item that could be accessed only by cheating.

**Pokemon Adventures: Platinum Chapter: Y U SO SLOW TO UPDATE? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)**

Since I have plenty of ideas since the ninth chapter, why don't we get another omake instead?

****

**EDIT: I deleted my somewhat lame omake (and my rant about PokeSpe).** So I'll update this with another omake.

Chapter 13 Coming Soon! (Curse Homework)

**-Yamamoto in a Pokemon Battle-**

_(Yamamoto: Hahahaha! This will be random. Thanks for starring me in an omake :D)_

Dogyuuun(?)!

A wild Arceus appeared!

**Yamamoto**: ("_Sweet..._")

Go, Swampert!

(Swampert is being sent out.)

**Yamamoto**: I'm going to catch this thing to fill the world with sushis and baseballs!

Sadly, only one pokeball is left.

One... poke**ball**!

Yamamoto put on his psycho killing face and threw the ball with great force.

**Yamamoto**: _**HOMERUN!**_

The only pokeball hit Arceus, and it fainted right on the spot.

It then went into the ball, and after three rolls, it's successfully caught!

__

_At the Pokemon Center..._

****

**Nurse Joy: **The reason why Arceus isn't recovering is because... it has been hit on the head with great impact that it crushed its skull...

**Yamamoto:**(scratches head) Hahaha! Oops...

Reviews will be appreciated. Update coming soon!


	13. Target 13: Eterna City and?

Hi guys! It's been too long since I had updated this story, please go to my Profile and vote for what story you want me to write next! I got to embarrassed reading the first 12 chapters, realizing that there are grammar mistakes. Keep an eye for wrong grammar, and I am really sorry for those kinds of mistakes.

I still appreciate your reviews... just no flames.

****

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters(c) Akira Amano**

****

**Pokemon and Characters(c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Target 13: Eterna City and…?**

"We're here~", Dawn spun around as she is thrilled to have arrived at the next town; Eterna City. Hibari remained silent, still thinking about the Plates, which a Pokemon from the 'New Moon' Island told him about. He didn't pay attention when Dawn bumped into someone while spinning around, only making a 'THUD!' sound when she fell.

The person she bumped into turned into a fit of rage, "YOU PEOPLE! I'M FINING YOU-". Dawn looked at him to find out that he was Barry. Lucas is seen running after Barry. "B-Barry, wait up!"

"Barry? Lucas? What are you doing here?", Dawn asked. Lucas just scratched his head, "Barry was here for the Gym Battle, and I came to study the statue here…"

"Statue…?", Dawn wondered. Barry then made an outburst, "The Gym Leader is very powerful, her Roserade is kickass!" Lucas sweat dropped while Dawn simply chuckled at the sight of her friends.

Hibari decided to get away from the trio, for he despised the overly-loud Barry and annoying Lucas. His Sceptile followed him, and it heard rustling of leaves that it began protecting itself with 'Leaf Blade'. Hibari turned around, tonfas already set out with flames.

The voice screamed, "Wait! Wait Kyoya! Don't bite me to death!". Hibari scowled, "It's _you_…"

The person stepped forward: a woman clad in black and had long blonde hair and grey eyes, but her eyes are warmer than his. She has a Garchomp and Spiritomb in her possession.

"Oh…" the woman pointed at Dawn, "Is that… you're girlfriend or something?" Hibari's cheeks suddenly became red and faced the lady, "N-No! How could I go through a disgusting thing like that?"

The woman chuckled, "You're a teenager, what do you expect?" She turned to Dawn, who seems to train with Barry and Lucas besides a building with spiky sides.

__

_"No, Dawn. Tell Piplup to do this."_

__

_"Like this?"_

__

_"Yeah, pretty much it…"_

__

_"Now, Chimchar! Collide attacks with Turtwig!"_

As Turtwig, Chimchar and Pilpup collided with each other, the woman's eyes widened, "So they are trainers, huh?"

Hibari glared at her. Before he has a chance to bite her to death, the woman shoved Hibari behind, gleaming eyes on her face. Hibari looked at the direction her eyes are set onto, to see that all three starters are evolving.

Hibari is confused. Dawn never used Piplup that much, so why is it evolving with the others?

The woman removed her coat and put it on Hibari's head ,"Serve as my coat hanger… "

"H-Hey, Cynth-"

The woman approached Dawn and the others in excitement.

"Grotle…

…Monferno…

…and Prinplup, all of them evolved at the same time."

Lucas looked at the woman suspiciously while Barry gave a confused look, "Dawn, is that… your sister?" Dawn turned around swiftly, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

The woman chuckled, "If you're aiming for the second badge, I'll help…". Lucas looked at her still, "Who the hell are you?"

"Cynthia." the woman answered "I am Cynthia."

Lucas is put into deep thought as he heard her name.

__

_'Cynthia… I think I have heard of that name before…'_

Cynthia put her arm around Dawn's shoulder, "I'll teach you new battle techniques, since your technique is quite predictable… Is that okay?"

Dawn shrugged, "I guess…"

Hibari shrugged Cynthia's coat off him and dumped it onto her Garchomp instead. Spiritomb is too scared to protest against the skylark. He began to walk away from the group, for he despised crowds. Cynthia caught sight of him and released a Pokemon from it.

A Roserade. Cynthia then commanded it to use 'Grass Knot', and Roserade banged its arms on the ground. As Hibari is about to walk on a patch of grass which is beginning to knot itself, he stopped on his tracks. _**Pissed off.**_

Cynthia smiled and approached Prinplup and assisted it on the battle technique, "Since you are a Water-type, you can learn Ice-type moves too, which counters Grass-types. This new technique will be more suitable for you, are you ready?" Prinplup nodded.

Hibari tried to ignore every single word that came from Cynthia's mouth.

"Straighten up and position like that. Good. Now prepare to aim at Grotle while dodging its 'Razor Leaf'. Ready?"

Lucas ordered, "Grotle, 'Razor Leaf'!" Grotle aimed at Prinplup with 'Razor Leaf', Prinplup dodges every attack and is preparing to hit Grotle with an attack.

"Monferno, 'Mach Punch'!" Barry shouted and Monferno aimed at Prinplup. Dodging now seems to be very hard. Cynthia smiled, "You should train with two or more Pokemon to perfect dodging." Dawn faced her and nodded.

As 'Razor Leaf' are just scattered around thanks to Monferno's 'Mach Punch', a leaf went on Prinplup's nose and tickled it. Prinplup began to sneeze. Hard. As it sneezed, cold air suddenly went out of its mouth, which instead of aiming at Lucas' Grotle, the attack went to Hibari's Sceptile.

Hibari's Sceptile flinched from the massive amount of cold air aimed at it unintentionally. Hibari, in irritation, summoned a clone of Roll to hit Dawn and her Prinplup straight on the face. Before any of the clones reach the latter, the Roll clones suddenly stopped.

Hibari scowled as he saw that Cynthia's Spiritomb had stopped his attack with 'Pyschic'.

"You see, 'Pyschic' is a move where the user controls things using their minds without acting." Dawn and Barry stared at the technique while Lucas smiled behind. Cynthia clapped her hands in order to gain their attention "Let's practice again, so all of you may use very useful techniques in the future…"

Dawn, Lucas and Barry agreed, saying, "We'll do it, Ms. Cynthia!"

__

_"We'll do it, Ms. Cynthia!_ Hmph, pathetic…", Hibari murmured in a mocking voice, using an item to defrost Sceptile's injury and regain its HP. He felt frustrated, If Cynthia is sent for a reason, why would she come and play with those herbivores with a smile? Maybe she's perverted.

While at training, Cynthia glared at Hibari with a 'trolling face', waiting for an opportunity to use her newly-bought camera to take a photo of him blushing secretly, telling everyone that he is a pervert.

Finally, they're done with the training. Lucas, Dawn and Barry bowed down and thanked Cynthia for teaching them new techniques. Cynthia just smiled.

"Remember the very important thing: to think a lot of things before battle like 'If this happens, then I'll do this' or vice-versa. Trying to predict your opponent's moves is always the number one strategy. You could also use their strategy against them but, not everything that you've predicted will happen, that's combat for you."

Dawn suddenly remembered Tsuna's words as Cynthia is speaking. She thought that both of them spoke the line, "In Pokemon Battles, it is important to use an enemy's advantage against them, and you'll be alright." Dawn rubbed her eyes to see that Cynthia is the one in front of her, not Tsuna.

Hibari tapped his feet impatiently, feeling the need to bite Cynthia to death by allowing Dawn to use an Ice-type attack on Sceptile before a mission. As the trio went to the Gym, Cynthia approached Hibari, and gained a hard tonfa blow on the face.

Cynthia rubbed her sore face, "Hey, Kyoya. What was that for?". Hibari shrugged, "You wasted a lot of time by going all perverted on those herbivores…". Cynthia protested, "Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

Hibari glared at her even more, "I don't need your help anyways…". Cynthia shrugged it off and took her coat that Garchomp is holding, "You know what they say: the more, the merrier." He glared harder, harder than even Red's glare.

* * *

><p><em>In Eterna Gym…<em>

"W-Woah! So this is the Gym!" Dawn looked around in awe as she noticed that there are plenty of tall trees in the Gym "This is way different than the one in Oreburgh! Are they going green?"

Lucas shook his head, then looked at his Poketch, "I think that Barry and me should head outside the Gym, since it will be mad…"

"Huh?", Dawn turned around, only to be greeted by the same statue she saw at Oreburgh Gym. "Hello, Challenger…", the statue greeted. Dawn's eyes widened, "WHAT? YOU AGAIN?"

The statue ignored Dawn and turned to Lucas and Barry, "It's a transgression if you two are going to be here helping the challenger out. Leave or experience a painful chastisement."

Barry threw his arms, "WHAT DOES '_**TRANSGRESSION**'_ AND '_**CHASTISEMENT**_' MEAN? ENGLISH, PLEASE!"

Lucas is pushing Barry out of the Gym, "He meant that it is against the rules to help Dawn out and to leave or to be punished." Barry shouted at the statue, "Even when we are only watching Dawn's battle, it is forbidden?"

The statue said in a grim voice, "It is forbidden…"

After Barry is pushed outside, Lucas turned around and shoved a pokeball in Dawn's hands. She jerked at the action her friend did.

Lucas lowered his head to hide his red face, "P-Please use this Pokemon to help you in your battle, and… and I…"

"You wish me luck?", Dawn asked. Lucas meant something else. He scratched his head "Y-Yeah! Good luck in fighting Gardenia, thou-"

The statue interrupted, "HEY! Helping the challenger is-"

"Yeah, yeah.", Lucas shoved his feelings aside and went outside the Gym. He then whispered to himself, _'Good luck, Dawn… and I…'_

_'… Love You…'_

"What did you just say?", Barry asked. Lucas flinched upon realization that Barry might have heard what he said, "Ah, nothing!"

Barry turned to face the Gym, before walking away to the next route to train his Pokemon. Lucas shook his head and went back to the statue to study it one more time.

* * *

><p><em>At front of Galactic Eterna Building…<em>

"So… this is the place Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted me to investigate…", Hibari murmured. Cynthia frowned, "You meant 'the place where Tsuna wanted us to investigate'?"

Hibari crumpled the paper where Tsuna had written the objective of the mission. Why would that herbivore _dare_ to let _her_ accompany him.

Cynthia smiled, "You mad?"

Hibari glared at Sceptile, "Make sure she doesn't move an inch. Those herbivores are my prey for today…". He charged inside the building, bringing out his tonfas.

Cynthia sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Eterna Gym…<em>

"That was hard!", Dawn sighed. Finding trainers hiding in the trees is hard. She finally reached the Gym Leader, this time a female.

"Name?", The Gym Leader asked. Dawn flinched from the firm tone of her voice, "I-I'm Dawn Platinum, and I'm here to-"

"Shut it!", The Gym Leader snapped. Dawn shivered from the tone of her voice. "Every trainer that comes in a Gym has the goal to fight a Gym Leader. I'm Gardenia."

Afraid to get into trouble any further, Dawn sent out two Pokemon, since she wanted to perform a double battle.

The first Pokemon is Priplup, and second…?

A bird Pokemon that closely resembles Starly!

Dawn doesn't know how to use it, but she will try.

"Roserade! Cherubi!", Gardenia sent out two Pokemon, one which looks like a masked hero of the flowers, and the other resembles a cherry.

"Battle… BEGIN!", the statue announced.

Dawn is somewhat surprised that Roserade and Cherubi are backing off. "I know what you're going to do… you'll harm my Pokemon with Ice- and Flying-type moves." Gardenia rested her temple on her hand, "A trainer once brought a Normal/Flying-type and a Dragon/Flying type on fighting me…"

Dawn twitched an eye, _"It's Kyoya-kun, isn't it?"_

Without warning, Prinplup tripped over nothing. It turns out, Prinplup tripped over a knotted grass. It was strange since the grass was not knotted before.

"Now Roserade!". Roserade pounded its hand on the ground, and a vine came out from the ground, hitting Prinplup, point blank range. As Prinplup's body dropped to the ground, it is hit again by two vines. The evolved Starly isn't hit by the vines at all, but is barely missing a critical hit.

Roserade pounded its hands again and again, making more vines appear from the ground, with Prinplup and the other Pokemon barely avoiding all hits.

Dawn checked her Pokedex to see which attacks the other Pokemon has: Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Roost, and Quick Attack. The Pokemon is named 'Staravia'.

"Alright, 'Aerial Ace'!", Staravia went all out onto the opponent at full speed, and it is an attack that never misses. Roserade was quicker, and it thrust its hand on the ground, and a vine hit Staravia and it was critical.

Prinplup has its own problem with the knotting grass, along with the randomly appearing vines.

Gardenia smirked, "With this… I'll never lose."

* * *

><p><em>Galactic Eterna Building…<em>

Cynthia waited for five minutes before entering the building calmly, alongside Hibari's terrified starter. As she approached the top floor, she is met with massive bloodshed.

Plenty of the grunts lay dead like corpses, their blood flooding everywhere. She watched as Hibari hit a grunt with his tonfas that have spiky thorns on it. The grunt then lay dead, and evidence that he is hit by a spiky weapon is visible, especially on his face.

"Are you done with this… bloodshed?"

Hibari glared at her. Cynthia waved her hands anxiously, "Hey! Hey! Did you forget that we're not after violence?". He stared at her and sliced the ropes that held someone captive: a man by the name Rad Rickshaw.

He walked calmly passed Cynthia, without saying a word.

Cynthia smiled, _'He and Red looks and acts like similar.' _

__

_'That's why he's the Second Red…'_

* * *

><p><em>Eterna Gym…<em>

Dawn is paralyzed. It felt like hours passed as Prinplup and Staravia are dodging vines and knotted grass. Gardenia smiled sadistically when Prinplup and Staravia are hit with the vines Roserade launched from the ground. Gardenia let her guard down by saying, "I'll surely win by strategy!"

_'Wait! That's what Kyoya-kun used, because Sceptile has an advantage against Piplup. Advantage! And strategy!'_

With another 'Grass Knot', Prinplup looked as if it was fainting. Dawn gathered up her confidence and ordered Staravia to use 'Aerial Ace'. Gardenia felt too confident that she ordered Roserade to attack with its vines.

As the vines are about to pop out to hit Staravia, the vines froze into icicles and Staravia just passed by them. Suddenly, the holes from the ground emitted strong icy wind, freezing Roserade and Cherubi. Staravia hit both of them with 'Aerial Ace'. Both of them fainted.

Gardenia gaped her mouth. She knew that Dawn let Prinplup act as if it were fainting to unleash 'Blizzard', a strong Ice-type attack that Prinplup mistakenly used on Sceptile. Apparently, Dawn timed the acting. Gardenia knew her mistake and tossed the badge to Dawn, "Here".

As the badge landed on Dawn's hands, she observed the badge. She then clicked it onto her scarf, Prinplup boasted while Staravia just stared. Gardenia observed Prinplup carefully, "Just… raise it properly, and you'll get an emperor inside Prinplup." Dawn didn't know what that meant, but what she knows is that she's getting stonger, able to use advantage and strategy.

* * *

><p><em>Eterna City…<em>

Dawn stomped her feet upon approaching Hibari, her bodyguard who didn't support her at all. _**How rude**_. All Hibari did is just glare at her.

"Kyoya-kun, I have my second badge!" Dawn told him happily. Hibari didn't care and is beginning to walk off. It's already sunset, and Barry and Lucas said that they'll be waiting at Cycling Road which lies in Route 206. Dawn sighed, _'I guess it'll take a while for his heart to warm up… but I think that's impossible.'_

Before the duo enters the gate leading to Route 206, a person blocked their way, he was on a bike. He grabbed Dawn's hands and started shaking it, "Thank you, my savior!"

"EH?"

"That's right! You are my savior from all of those grunts who had kidnapped me! My name's Rad Rickshaw and I have proof that you really did an act of justice!" Rickshaw showed a torn off piece of white cloth. Dawn's white shirt wasn't torn off, so why is she receiving false glory?

Hibari looked at his left sleeve to see that it is torn off, and scowled at Dawn. He didn't want the guy praising him, and he had to keep Vongola secret, even if he hates to be considered as one of them.

"I'll give you some of my bikes for free as my act of gratitude!" Rad Rickshaw pointed to two large boxes behind him containing the bikes. Hibari walked away and took his bike that came from Kanto with him.

"Hold on, lad!", Rickshaw patted his hand to stop him, and didn't know that he'll die for what he did. "That's a Kanto bike, is it? You should use our newly improved bikes, it has a third and fourth gear!"

"Third and fourth?", Dawn doesn't know what he meant. Rickshaw nodded, "Yes, the third gear makes you steer your bike easily, and the fourth lets you go in a fast speed, faster than any bikes made from Kanto!"

"Don't worry, we also have a blue bike!", Rickshaw thought that this may convince Hibari to get his bicycle, but sadly ignored. "I-I'll take one!", Dawn yelled. Rickshaw immediately opened one of the boxes, and put down its content on the ground: a pink bicycle.

Dawn's eyes gleamed. She can't wait to test her bike. She ran after Hibari, wheeling her bicycle, shouting words of thanks for Rickshaw onto giving her bicycle.

_The duo's Journey now resumes._

* * *

><p>I have to use new words, you know! I'm going to test 'em out, after reading <em>The Giver<em>. I have to finish more homework before my mom will scold me **_*shivers*._**

**__**

**_Chapter 14 will come, I promise you!_**

Don't forget to review!

__

_Ciao~_ -Vanilla


	14. Target 14: Wings, Jump and Lightning

**_(Late) Happy New Year, minna~!_**

Sorry if I never managed to update on Christmas and New Year. It is because of two reasons:

**1.)** Internet broke down.

**2.)** Super busy with other stuff.

Anyways, I just created a DeviantART account for like 3 weeks ago. My username is missychrome. Although it still doesn't have some art, I'll upload them one day, and probably the edited version of the story.

A big thank you for Wheatscuits in helping me improve the storyline. Although his comments didn't apply in Chapter 14, it will show on Chapter 15. Oh, BTW. Vote if you want the Vongola Famiglia to appear on the next chap!

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 14: Wings, Jump and Lightning<strong>

__

_Cycling Road…_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

_THUD!_

"Owww….", Dawn massaged her aching butt. She's been falling from her bike for hours, even if it is in third gear.

"Aww… Come on, Dawn! Don't spoil the fun!", Barry yelled angrily. Lucas chuckled.

"It isn't my fault that I'm falling over!", she checked her arms and legs to see wounds all over, but not severe, unlike _someone_…

Dawn struggled to stand up, and wrapped her hands on the bicycle's rails. She exerted equal force as she moved her way through, but moments later, the bike fell.

She sat up to see Barry and Lucas in the distance. "Dawn! GO HERE OR I'LL FINE YOU!", Barry shouted.

'_You don't have to be so harsh!_', Dawn stood up to take another try.

Lucas examined one of Dawn's wheels, to see that grass wasn't the one that is entangled onto the bike, but a Pokemon. The Pokemon screamed in pain when Dawn fell over the bicycle again.

"W-Wait!", Lucas pedaled his bicycle at fourth gear to stop Dawn before the Pokemon gets hurt further. He reached them just in time, and checked that it was a Budew.

Now Lucas has to untangle Budew from the spokes of the wheel, only question is how.

__

_Later…_

"S-Sorry!" Dawn bowed down again and again as an apology, while Lucas bandaged the hurt Budew.

"It's okay…" Lucas chuckled. "But… Barry and I have a full Pokemon party, so I guess that you could tag that Budew along with you…"

"A-A _**full**_ Pokemon party? Since _**when**_?"

"When we passed through Eterna Forest…"

Dawn clapped her hands happily. Finally, a new addition to her team: Budew! She suddenly remembered something, making her hand clench in anger.

'_T-That… ditcher…!'_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Route 207…_

No one ever **_dared_ **to challenge the Hibari Kyoya to a random battle today… until now: a proud Youngster with a team consisting of a Starly, Geodude, and a Chimchar. Hibari deemed him weak as he became bored in the middle of the battle, and Starly had enough Experience to evolve. He made a shortcut to Oreburgh to heal his Pokemon.

Pokemon now fully healed, he went inside Mt. Coronet, only to find a blue-haired man with weird clothing talking to himself.

The man turned around to see Hibari, his eyes showing no surprise at all.

"You… are one of them."

Hibari doesn't look terrified, "Are you… their leader?"

"Don't jump towards conclusions, boy…" The man stepped down, revealing his vest that identified him as a member of Team Galactic. "With one closer look at your hand, I knew that you're one of the kids that foiled all the other regions' villains: the Vongola Famiglia." He added a bitter emphasis when he mentioned the Family.

"…. … ….", Hibari doesn't want to be considered as one of the herbivores. He doesn't want to waste time arguing with him. He wanted to bite that man to death, he'll finish Galactic afterwards.

"Don't worry, I'm not much of a talker either.", the man said. He stretched out his arm, and a Honchcrow perched on his arm.

Hibari smirked, adjusting his tie. Sceptile walked closer, now she'll experience again a real battle.

Honchcrow glowed in a bright light, and charged towards Sceptile, "'Sky Attack'!".

"'Detect'…" Sceptile dodged the powerful attack with ease. The wrist's leaves began to grow sharp as a sword and slashed Honchcrow. It had dealt massive damage.

Honchcrow flew away, shaking its head to concentrate on the enemy again. "Now, 'Aerial Ace'!"

The seeds on Sceptile's back glowed an intense green. As it raised its arms, its summoning a swarm of razor-sharp leaves. "'Leaf Storm'…", Sceptile threw the leaves at Honchcrow, inflicting massive damage.

Before Honchcrow would even blink, it is hit by 'Solarbeam'. It's almost impossible since there is little light in the area for 'Solarbeam' to load that fast. The man is fascinated by Hibari's tactics, but those kinds of tactics are very simple to understand.

"'Whirlwind'!", the man commanded. Honchcrow unleashed a strong whirlwind and aimed it at Sceptile. For Sceptile to remain in battle, Hibari sent out Lucario to deal with the attack. Lucario, in surprise, is hit by the attack, and is sent back to its pokeball. Its replacement came out: Starly?

The man laughed, "You, a trainer with a Scpetile and Lucario, still owns a pathetically weak Starly?"

Hibari wanted to bite that man to death. He had owned a Pidgeot, and planned to make that Starly into Staraptor. Starly has enough Experience to evolve into Staravia, so it'll be okay.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Route 207 Gate…_

"H-Hey, what's wrong? Are you afraid on _being fined_ or what?", Barry asked.

Dawn answered in a trembling voice, "N-No, I'm just angry at a _certain ditcher with an over-leveled Sceptile…"_

Lucas knows who he is, "I don't want to hear his name today, I'm not in the mood to battle him either. That guy… he's only interested in beating up stronger opponents, like Giovanni…"

"Gio-who?", it's the first time Dawn and Barry heard of that name.

"Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket in Kanto. I heard that that organization got disbanded by him and a girl with an eyepatch, but the first one to really disband them is a male trainer… with a Pikachu."

Dawn thought of who really disbanded Team Rocket: _Hibari and the eyepatch girl, or that male with a Pikachu._

"Let's go to Mt. Coronet, it's the only way to the next city.", Lucas said.

Dawn and Barry nodded. They then came in Mt. Coronet, unaware that there is a battle happening and a Pokemon is staring at down them.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Meanwhile, Mt. Coronet…_

"Finish that weak bird with 'Aerial Ace'!"

Honchcrow, using all its energy, rushed up to Starly in full speed. Sceptile, protecting Starly, used 'Leaf Blade' and accidentally cut of Honchcrow's left wing and eye. This didn't surprise the man, and he showed a face that he didn't care about it. Suddenly, voices echoed in the cave. Both men turned to see a trio arguing.

"DAWN, Y U TRIP EVERYWHERE?"

"WELL, I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"Um… guys. Calm down…"

He just scowled as he saw a trio enter the mountain. He wanted no interruptions in his battle against a member of the Vongola, so he sent out his Crobat and Weavile.

"'Air Slash' and 'X-Scissor' on those rocks above the three!"

Crobat unleashed a strong gust of wind and Weavile slashed a green cross on the air. Both attacks hit the rocks, allowing the trio to meet their doom. Hibari swiftly turned around. Inside him, his eyes are widened with horror.

Lucas is the first one to notice. He managed to shove Barry from falling rocks, but Dawn is left with a sprained leg. She widened her eyes as the sharp rocks drew closer.

"Dawn!"

'_Herbivore…!'_

Out of the blue, a Pokemon resembling a part-black part-blue cat appeared. Lucas flipped his Pokedex open.

It's a Luxio, an evolved form of Shinx. It has bandages on its face. It moved with lightning speed towards Dawn, and while doing this, it is shining in bright light.

Lucas knows what that means: it is evolving. Luxio grabbed Dawn's scarf and pulled her to safety, much to the relief of Lucas and Hibari. Upon stopping, it's already in its final form.

Dawn stared at the evolved Luxio's face, to see its eyes filled with relief. As she looked at the bandage on its face, realization struck her. "Y-You're… the Shinx back at Valley Windworks!" The Pokemon nodded.

Dawn reached for her Pokedex to see what Shinx has become. The Shinx is now known as 'Luxray'.

"What a waste…" the man murmured, looking at his mortally wounded Honchcrow which now seemed useless. He is also referring to the event about Luxray.

"Herbivore, let's finish this. Kamikorosu.", Hibari glared. The man simply glared back at him, "You're so concerned about the girl, aren't you, boy?" Hibari remembered his reaction at seeing that Dawn is about to die. His face turned a faint red.

"Why you…!", Hibari charged recklessly towards the man. The man dodged his tonfa before it could hit him, and his Weavile defended him with 'X-Scissor'.

Hibari scowled at the event. The man raised an eyebrow, "I heard that you're the calmest of the Vongola, but you immediately lost your cool when I mentioned about the girl."

"S-Shut up!"

"Your anger will only lead to danger, boy."

As he said those words, his Crobat swooped behind Hibari, readying 'Poison Fang'. However, Hibari's Starly used 'Quick Attack' to stop the man's surprise attack. Crobat just used 'Air Slash' on Starly to shove it away, sending it flying a few meters back, crashing onto the rocks.

The man smirked, "I told you."

Crobat flew over Starly and bit it with 'Poison Fang' before it could even react. Starly screeched in pain as poison slowly seeps into its body.

Starly just wished to gain enough strength to defeat Crobat, and also to defeat the poison within it. Gathering all of its willpower, it forced itself to evolve, and soon is bathed in bright light. The man doesn't want another evolution which could foil his plans, and ordered Crobat to use 'Air Cutter' on the evolving Starly.

Crobat obeyed. It cut air and slashed it towards the weakened, evolving Starly, hoping this would stop yet another evolution. But this did the exact opposite, as Starly gathered all of its willpower and skipped its first evolution. Still bathed in bright light, its body glowed blue and slashed Crobat without it realizing the attack.

Blinded by light, Hibari saw from Starly's evolving figure that it has reached its final evolution in an instant. Finally the lights wore off, showing that Starly has evolved straight into Staraptor.

Staraptor flew towards Crobat and began hitting it with multiple body parts: wings, beak, claws. Hibari knew the move was 'Close Combat'. Crobat is immediately knocked out. After this, Staraptor returned to its pokeball.

Weavile's objective is to wipe the intruders out, so it attacks the trio. Lucas, the sharpest among the three, sent out Staravia to defend Dawn and Barry, but it is immediately knocked out by 'Ice Shard'. Weavile slashed one of Dawn's pokeballs, sending out her newly caught Budew. It plans on finishing it with 'X-Scissor' but the three starters foiled its intentions.

Buneary came out of its pokeball on its own, and as it is preparing 'Rock Smash', it is bathed in bright light. The mysterious man made a face, '_A third evolution, eh?_'

Finally, it evolved into Lopunny, and punched Weavile with a super-effective hit. Luxray opened its fangs to show that lightning is crackling on it. It charged and bit Weavile with 'Thunder Fang'. Weavile fainted.

The man is surprised, _'Three evolutions driven by will? I see…'_ He stared at his now completely useless Pokemon. Before he could return his Pokemon to their pokeballs, the three starters used 'Razor Leaf', 'Flamethrower', and 'Water Pulse' at all three of his Pokemon at the same time, to ensure protection.

He called back the fainted Pokemon and dodged an incoming attack from Hibari. He smirked as he saw the skylark scowl in irritation. "I'm sorry to stop our battle because of those intruders. Those three evolutions can also be a bother…" he jumped to an exit.

Hibari clenched his teeth in anger, and Sceptile simply stared. It has regained its confidence in battle but its master has not. It sighed and led the currently exasperated Hibari Kyoya to the next city. It will fetch Dawn later.

Dawn dumbly stared at Luxray and Lopunny. She never expected that Buneary will evolve, and the Valley Windworks Shinx to achieve its final form. Lopunny punched Dawn playfully for her to come back to her senses.

"Ah!", Dawn hugged Lopunny , "I'm so proud! You finally grew up!".

'_But Tsuna said that it will evolve when it's very happy… I guess it really is…'_

She turned to Luxray, "Thank you…" Luxray roared and snuggled up close to Dawn. Prinplup, almost forgotten, began throwing words at Luxray. It just scoffed.

Dawn decided to tag Luxray along, and asked it if it can go with her. It simply nodded. A fourth member is added to Dawn's party: Luxray.

With Luxray trying to ignore Prinplup, something clicked in Dawn's head that made her angry.

'_Oh, right! That Kyoya-kun…. What a ditcher!'_

* * *

><p>I better slow up my pace upon publishing stories to gain enough reviews. It's sweet for you to give me 5 reviews.<br>Reviews still appreciated, like always.

This preview is for Wheatscuits and for those also questioning the re-appearances of Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto and the appearances of Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome. 

* * *

><p><strong>Target 15: (PREVIEW)<strong>

_Hearthome City's Contest Hall…_

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!", a man's voice screamed over the busy corridors of the contest hall. The voice is revealed to be Tsuna's.

"Stop complaining, Young Dame-Jedi Warrior…", Reborn calmly sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna swiftly turned around, "AND YOU SAID THAT CONTESTS ARE A WASTE OF TIME, AND NOT TO REVEAL OUR MAFIA IDENTITY TO CIVILIANS! WHY ARE YOU IMITATING LINES FROM STAR WARS?"

Reborn wore a 'Troll Face' mask, "U mad?"

Tsuna screamed, "OF COURSE! One: You suggested that we all meet up in here and later participate in contests and Two: You made us wear black suits, which indicate that we are the mafia!"

Gokudera's eyes shimmered, "But Juudaime… isn't it the right thing to do? It shows the Vongola's pride!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "IT ISN'T NICE IF WE RECEIVE DEATH GLARES FROM PEOPLE WHO HAVE A GRUDGE ON US!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Tsuna's a real example of 'The Scream' when he shouted 'HIEEEEEEEE!" and then he blurted out many sound effects.

Gokudera popped a nerve, "Hey, Baseball Idiot! Don't insult the Juudaime when he is dressed with pride!" Yamamoto laughed and laughed and Gokudera continued shouting.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Tsuna scanned the area for his remaining Guardians, who are not yet present. Reborn shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows.."

"_BOSS!"_

"T-That voice!", Tsuna turned around to see a girl also in a black suit running towards him. The girl has purple hair in a shape of a pineapple, an eyepatch with a skull engraving covering her right eye, and the uncovered eye is indigo. She held a trident in her right hand.

"Oh, Chrome's here…", Reborn smiled as Tsuna's Guardian of Mist is now present: Chrome Dokuro.

"Boss… sorry I'm late…", Chrome leaned on her trident and gasped for air. Tsuna waved his hand, "I-It's okay! You're earlier than Oni-san, Lambo, and Hibari-san!"

Chrome smiled at him while Tsuna smiled back. They are interrupted by a shout, "SASAGAWA RYOHEI IS NOW HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

The Contest Hall's door is broken down by a punch, and a man with his hair resembling a tuft of white grass walked in with a position like the 'Fuck Yeah' man. He wore a black suit and there are bandages around his fists, and a bandage crossing the bridge of his nose. There is a scar on his left temple.

"O-ONI-SAN?"

"Yo, Sawada!", the man known as Ryohei raised a hand to greet him. Gokudera approached Ryohei, "Hey, Turf Head! Don't disgrace the Juudaime and let him pay for the damages you've caused. Y U LATE?"

"Oh, that…", Ryohei showed them a Bidoof, and the Bidoof smiled cutely at them. There is momentary silence surrounding the Vongola.

Reborn smirked sadistically, "Where did you get that 'HM Slave'?"

Tsuna cried out mentally, '_How mean, calling the Pokemon an HM Slave…_'

"At the Pokemon Mansion…", Ryohei said. "WHEN I'M EXTREMELY ON MY WAY TO PASTORIA CITY, I EXTREMELY WANTED TO GO THROUGH THE EXTREME SWAMP SO I WENT TO ROUTE 212. ON MY WAY THERE, I SAW THIS EXTREME BIDOOF IN THIS EXTREME POKEMON MANSION'S TROPHY GARDEN. I WENT AND TOOK THIS EXTREME BIDOOF WITH ME, BUT I WAS SPOTTED BY EXTREMELY WEAK BUT FAST GUARDS. THEY CHASED AFTER ME TO THE EXTREME SO I RAN AWAY FROM THEM WITH EXTREME SPEED AND NOW I'M HERE, WITH THIS EXTREME BIDOOF, IN AN EXTREME SUIT, TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna counted Ryohei's 'Extremes' and 'To The Extremes': 12 times. Even though Ryohei said it 12 times, Tsuna felt that he said it over a billion times in that story. He turned around speechless at Ryohei, who is currently shouting "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADA!", then at a laughing Yamamoto, then at a shouting Gokudera. He felt that he, Chrome, and probably Hibari and Reborn, are the _**only sane people**_.

"W-Wait…", Tsuna began to panic, "WHERE'S LAMBO?"

Yamamoto smiled, "I think he's with sempai."

Tsuna turned to Ryohei, "O-Oni-san, where's Lambo?"

Ryohei scanned the area, "He was with me a moment ago…"

Reborn scowled, "That Stupid Cow…."


	15. Target 15: Of Mafia and Contests

_**(Late) **__**Happy Valentines Day, Everyone!**_

Sorry for super late update! My teachers threw a lot of homework/projects at me, so homework=slow update.

Thanks for KuroiNeko89 and Wheatscuits for the positive and helpful comments. I almost got to the point on dropping this story on hiatus.

Please enjoy~! Reviews still appreciated.

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri **  
><strong><br>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Target 15: Of Mafia and Contests<strong>

__

_Route 208…_

The trio went out of Mt. Coronet, staggering their tired feet as they did so. Barry is jealous that Dawn gets to ride on one of her Pokemon, let alone, Luxray. Luxray made a face which reads 'U Jelly?' to Barry, and Barry started an argument. However as time passed, he became short of breath and needs to inhale more oxygen, making Luxray the victor.

It's time for Lucas and Barry to head out, and Dawn waved goodbye to them. They waved back, before they went on to their own paths. After flashing a smile at them, her face is immediately replaced by a scowl.

'_Where is that Kyoya-kun? At a time when I almost died, he wasn't there to protect me, the exact duty of a bodyguard! Mom, why did you hire him again?'_

Those thoughts ended when she heard rustling of leaves, to reveal a Buneary.

"Look, Lopunny, it's your _kouhai_, or whatever Japanese calls their juniors!", she pointed at the Buneary, which picked up berries from a nearby garden, earning yells from an old man.

It hopped towards Dawn and her Pokemon, and offered them a pea-sized berry. Dawn gladly took the berry, and her Pokemon did the same. "Bon appétit!"

The man, who is the Berry Master, rushed towards Dawn, "DON'T EAT THAT BERRY, OR YOU'RE POKEMON WILL GET-"

_****_

_**Too. Late.**_

Dawn's Pokemon munched the berry, while Dawn herself decided to keep it for she's not hungry. As they ate the berry, Prinplup, Lopunny, Luxray, and Budew began spinning around, acting like they're drunk.

"-Confused…", the Berry Master continued. Dawn let out an 'OMG face' and began to chase after the prankster Buneary for confusing her Pokemon. The Berry Master facepalmed.

"You see, you're Pokemon ate a Lum Berry, which recovers status ailments but confuses the user…"

* * *

><p><em>Hearthome City's Contest Hall…<em>

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!", a man's voice screamed over the busy corridors of the contest hall. The voice is revealed to be Tsuna's.

"Stop complaining, Young Dame-Jedi Warrior…", Reborn calmly sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna swiftly turned around, "AND YOU SAID THAT CONTESTS ARE A WASTE OF TIME, AND NOT TO REVEAL OUR MAFIA IDENTITY TO CIVILIANS! WHY ARE YOU IMITATING LINES FROM STAR WARS?"

Reborn wore a 'Troll Face' mask, "U mad?"

Tsuna screamed, "OF COURSE! One: You suggested that we all meet up in here and later participate in contests and Two: You made us wear black suits, which indicate that we are the mafia!"

Gokudera's eyes shimmered, "But Juudaime… isn't it the right thing to do? It shows the Vongola's pride!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "IT ISN'T NICE IF WE RECEIVE DEATH GLARES FROM PEOPLE WHO HAVE A GRUDGE ON US!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Tsuna's a real example of 'The Scream' when he shouted 'HIEEEEEEEE!" and then he blurted out many sound effects.

Gokudera popped a nerve, "Hey, Baseball Idiot! Don't insult the Juudaime when he is dressed with pride!" Yamamoto laughed and laughed and Gokudera continued shouting.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Tsuna scanned the area for his remaining Guardians, who are not yet present. Reborn shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows.."

"_BOSS!"_

"T-That voice!", Tsuna turned around to see a girl also in a black suit running towards him. The girl has purple hair in a shape of a pineapple, an eyepatch with a skull engraving covering her right eye, and the uncovered eye is indigo. She held a trident in her right hand.

"Oh, Chrome's here…", Reborn smiled as Tsuna's Guardian of Mist is now present: Chrome Dokuro.

"Boss… sorry I'm late…", Chrome leaned on her trident and gasped for air. Tsuna waved his hand, "I-It's okay! You're earlier than Oni-san, Lambo, and Hibari-san!"

Chrome smiled at him while Tsuna smiled back. They are interrupted by a shout, "SASAGAWA RYOHEI IS NOW HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

The Contest Hall's door is broken down by a punch, and a man with his hair resembling a tuft of white grass walked in with a position like the 'Fuck Yeah' man. He wore a black suit and there are bandages around his fists, and a bandage crossing the bridge of his nose. There is a scar on his left temple.

"O-ONI-SAN?"

"Yo, Sawada!", the man known as Ryohei raised a hand to greet him. Gokudera approached Ryohei, "Hey, Turf Head! Don't disgrace the Juudaime and let him pay for the damages you've caused. Y U LATE?"

"Oh, that…", Ryohei showed them a Bidoof, and the Bidoof smiled cutely at them. There is momentary silence surrounding the Vongola.

Reborn smirked sadistically, "Where did you get that 'HM Slave'?"

Tsuna cried out mentally, '_How mean, calling the Pokemon an HM Slave…_'

"At the Pokemon Mansion…", Ryohei said. "WHEN I'M EXTREMELY ON MY WAY TO PASTORIA CITY, I EXTREMELY WANTED TO GO THROUGH THE EXTREME SWAMP SO I WENT TO ROUTE 212. ON MY WAY THERE, I SAW THIS EXTREME BIDOOF IN THIS EXTREME POKEMON MANSION'S TROPHY GARDEN. I WENT AND TOOK THIS EXTREME BIDOOF WITH ME, BUT I WAS SPOTTED BY EXTREMELY WEAK BUT FAST GUARDS. THEY CHASED AFTER ME TO THE EXTREME SO I RAN AWAY FROM THEM WITH EXTREME SPEED AND NOW I'M HERE, WITH THIS EXTREME BIDOOF, IN AN EXTREME SUIT, TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna counted Ryohei's 'Extremes' and 'To The Extremes': 12 times. Even though Ryohei said it 12 times, Tsuna felt that he said it over a billion times in that story. He turned around speechless at Ryohei, who is currently shouting "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADA!", then at a laughing Yamamoto, then at a shouting Gokudera. He felt that he, Chrome, and probably Hibari and Reborn, are the _**only sane people**_.

"W-Wait…", Tsuna began to panic, "WHERE'S LAMBO?"

Yamamoto smiled, "I think he's with sempai."

Tsuna turned to Ryohei, "O-Oni-san, where's Lambo?"

Ryohei scanned the area, "He was with me a moment ago…"

Reborn scowled, "That Stupid Cow…."

* * *

><p><em>Hearthome City…<em>

"Why you prankster… come back here!", Dawn spat out gravel as she tripped upon catching the prankster Buneary. Buneary laughed mischievously and spat out its tongue to Dawn. Dawn popped a nerve, "YOU MUST DIE!". She continued to chase after the Buneary, but sadly, tripped.

Buneary continued to laugh at Dawn until arms finally caught it, "Gotcha!"

Dawn lifted her head up to meet the eyes of a brunette. The brunette smiled at Dawn, "Thank you… for finding Bunnie for me…"

Dawn's eyes widened, "EHHHHHHHH? That's _your_ Buneary?"

"That's right!", the woman hugged Bunnie closer. At its trainer's back, Buneary spat out its tongue, making Dawn reminisce how that Buneary confused all of her Pokemon. She wanted to kill that Buneary, or as Hibari says, _bite it to death_.

Speaking of Hibari, _**where is he?**_

The brunette pointed behind Dawn, "Are those… your Pokemon?" Dawn turned around to see her Pokemon running towards her, and the Berry Master walking with them.

The old man approached Dawn. The brunette is surprised, "B-Berry Master?"

The Berry Master turned to the brunette, "That Buneary of yours made all of her Pokemon confused, Keira…"

"H-How did you cure them?", Dawn asked as she hugged her Pokemon one by one. The Berry Master laughed, "I fed them with a Perism Berry, which heals confusion!"

Keira bowed down repeatedly, "I-I'm sorry for Bunnie's behavior. She's always a prankster in her free time. I'll give an accessory to you in the Contest Hall as an apology!"

"C-Contest Hall?", Dawn's eyes gleamed. She knew that it is destiny that she went to the great Hearthome City, where the center of contests in Sinnoh can be found: The Contest Hall.

She then started to bow down repeatedly at Keira, begging to take her to the Contest Hall. Keira sighed and led her to the contest hall while giggling.

* * *

><p><em>In a Hearthome City Hotel... <em>

Sceptile sighed. It had finally forced Hibari to wear the suit Reborn sent them, and the suit is _exactly_ Hibari's size.

Hibari adjusted his tie, still pissed off at the fact that his fight with that Galactic member discontinued and how he reacted upon seeing Dawn injured.

An imaginary light bulb flicked open as Sceptile had an idea. They still have plenty of time, so it grabbed Hibari's hand and sped up to Amity Square.

* * *

><p><em>At Amity Square...<em>

Sceptile wanted to headbang itself now. It forgot that in order to go into Amity Square, you need to have brought along permitted Pokemon that are considered 'cute', otherwise you are not allowed to enter. Apparently Hibari, who's not in the 'calm' mood, threatened to bite the lady to death.

So the lady is forced to let Hibari in. Trainers with not-so-cute Pokemon outside Amity Square watched with jealous eyes, but they know better that picking a fight with Hibari, especially if he's in a bad mood, will lead to only a quick death.

Hibari and Sceptile sat on the bench, watching as the Staraptor that was forced to evolve tries to fly properly, but couldn't because it hasn't adjusted to its new form yet.

Finally, Hibari approached it, petting his Staraptor and bandaging its bruises. "It's time to take a rest, Staraptor...", he calmly requested. Staraptor let out a pout.

Knowing that Staraptor may be hungry, Hibari gave it a Spicy Poffin and three Spicy PokeBlocks. Staraptor's eyes gleamed and ate the food happily. Hibari silently smiled. Sceptile knew that when it comes to other Pokemon , including the members of his party, the merciless Hibari Kyoya would still show compassion and care for them.

* * *

><p><em>Hearthome City's Contest Hall...<em>

"WOAH~!... so this is the Contest Hall. Last time I went here, I was three years old!", Dawn clapped her hands happily. Keira just laughed, "Oh, I want you to meet a Contest Superstar..."

"REALLY?", Dawn's eyes gleamed. Keira sweatdropped, "Actually, this superstar is already a mom, and she rarely goes here... but she is now present!"

"Hmmmm...", Dawn thought of Contest Superstars, and one immediately popped into her head, "Hey... I know who that is!"

A figure walked towards them and greeted them in a sing-song voice, "Oh, it's Dawn~"

Dawn couldn't believe her eyes, "M-MOM?" Johanna smiled, "I expected you to see me someday during your travels, Dawn... oh, and where's your bodyguard?"

Dawn gritted her teeth, "He _**ditched **_me using a bike from the Kanto region!

Keira looked astonished, "Wait... this girl is your daughter? She is really strong! She has a Luxray!" Johanna widened her eyes, "A-A Luxray?". She turned to Dawn, "Dawn, honey, please let me see how many badges you've earned..."

Dawn obediently gave her the badge case. Johanna took a peek and found that she only got two badges. Johanna closed the case and the sing-song tone from her voice eliminated, "Dawn..."

"Y-Yes...", Dawn is trembling, knowing that her mother's wrath is _scarier_ than Hibari's. Johanna glared at her, "Where did you get that Luxray?"

Dawn fidgeted, "Umm... it wanted to go with me after it saved me on the way here..." Johanna looked at her and smiled, "Well... You are not allowed to use Luxray until you get your third badge, is that clear?"

Dawn felt that she couldn't harness Luxray's powers that quickly, so she felt devastated, "Okay..."

"PLATINUM-SAN? IS THAT REALLY-HIIIIIIII!"

"T-That voice!", Dawn turned around, and saw the familiar brunet who just tripped and landed on the floor.

"T-TSUNA?"

Tsuna stood up and rubbed his sore head, "I-It's nice seeing you again, Platinum-san!"

Johanna smiled at Tsuna, "I see… so, is he one of your friends?"

Dawn smiled, "Yes!". She pointed to Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn, "Those are Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn!"

"Haha, pleasure!", Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera just glared. Reborn tipped his hat, "Ciaossu!"

"And those are….", Dawn blankly stared at Ryohei and Chrome, for it's the first time that she actually see them.

"Chrome Dokuro…", Chrome mumbled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I AM THE EXTREME SASAGAWA RYOHEI!", Ryohei yelled, causing Gokudera to pop a nerve, "Shut up, Lawn Head! Don't further disgrace Juudaime in public!"

"It's okay!", Johanna grinned. Yamamoto looked down at Dawn's Luxray and pointed at it, "So…. Who's Luxray is that?"

"It's my daughter's…", Johanna told him, "…but she is forbidden to use it."

"Aww… that's no fun….", Yamamoto pouted, "…I want a Pokemon Battle…."

Gokudera scowled, "Idiot! You mostly have Water-type Pokemon! They are weak against Electric-types!"

"Don't mind. Don't mind.", Yamamoto said in English, and stared at his pokeball, "It's been too long since I've used this guy…."

"Then, you can.", Johanna nodded. Dawn stared at her, "Mom?"

"It shows me your abilities that you've just acquired…", Johanna smiled. Dawn sighed, "Okay…. So my Luxray versus Yamamoto's…?"

"You'll find out sooner or later….", Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

><p><em>At Amity Square…<em>

Hibari's stress began to wash away, as he is in the company of all of his Pokemon, _all except one._

Just then, a voice echoed, "GAHAHAHA! ALL OF YOU! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!"

He glared at the source of the voice: a kid in a suit. He has a large blue afro with yellow horns on the side. He has green eyes and wore a black suit.

"Hey, Bakabari! Why are you not bowing down to the great Lambo-sama?", the boy known as Lambo asked in a demanding tone, which makes Hibari's hand wander to find his tonfa in order to bite the 'disruptor of peace and discipline' to death.

Sceptile tried to calm Lambo down. _**Tried.**_ But Lambo started to put out a grenade from his afro and shouted, "BAKABARI! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT ME!", and threw the grenade at Hibari.

Finally, Hibari snapped and he sent the thrown grenade back to Lambo, who flew to the sky like the 'speed of light', with the grenade exploding on his face.

Hibari sighed, _'Finally, peace, at last….'_

But the 'peaceful' moment is again interrupted, this time by the people from Galactic.

He blazed his tonfas. It's finally the moment where he can enjoy massive bloodshed.

"Herbivores…. _Kamikorosu…_"

Hibari charged towards Galactic, and began to start what they call 'Slash and Burn'.

* * *

><p><em>Hearthome City's Contest Hall…<em>

"Go, Luxray!", Dawn ordered as Luxray stepped closer to the battlefield.

Yamamoto enlarged his pokeball, "Alright! Samurott!"

"Go….HOMERUN!", he threw the pokeball in mid-air with such a great force (cue super serious face here), that the Pokemon is sent out quickly.

A Pokemon that looks like some sort of sea lion with a white moustache and yellow armour.

"What is that idiot doing? He should've used his Swampert instead…", Gokudera murmured. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and sweatdropped, "Um…. I'm pretty sure Yamamoto has a reason for this…."

Reborn then walked right in the middle of the battlefield, "I'll be the judge for this match….."

"R-Reborn…", Tsuna murmured. Johanna smirked, _'This battle will show how capable my dear Dawn is in handling Pokemon…'_

Reborn smirked and raised his hand, "Battle…. START!"

"Luxray, 'Thunder Fang'!", Luxray opened its mouth to reveal fangs that crackle with lightning and charged towards Samurott. Samurott began to stand on its hind legs and neared its hands to the blades that are inside the sheath attached to its legs.

"'Razor Shell'!", Samurott used the blades in its legs' sheath to slash Luxray in a manner similar to 'X-Scissor', but with blades that are engulfed in water.

Luxray flew back a few meters, yet managed to land on its feet and skid itself on the floor. "Now, 'Bite'!", Luxray again charged towards Samurott, its jaw open.

"'Dig'!", Samurott used one of its swords to create a hole then dived underground. Luxray halted the attack_. 'A-Another attack? Does this have an advantage towards Luxray like Sceptile's 'Leaf Blade' ?'_

It's hard for Dawn and Luxray to know where Samurott will come out next, but Luxray had dealt massive damage like when Piplup got hit with Sceptile's 'Leaf Blade'. Yamamoto's Samurott and Hibari's Sceptile must be on the same level.

Finally, Samurott jumped from underground behind Luxray, a sword in hand and engulfed in a jet of water.

"Is that…. A variation of 'Scontro di Rondine'?", Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes, "Even his Samurott could pull it off?"

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna…..", Reborn smirked, "Samurott's swords have a connection with Yamamoto's Vongola Box."

"Now that you mention it…", Tsuna returned on watching the battle, and found that Samurott already slashed Luxray in a variation of 'Scontro di Rondine'. Luxray again dealt damage, but is willing to hold on. Finally, Luxray is knocked out by Samurott's variation of 'Shinotsuku Ame'.

"Luxray is knocked out….Yamamoto wins!", Reborn grinned as he faced Yamamoto.

As Samurott landed on the ground, Yamamoto put his arm around its neck while the Pokemon is returning its blades into their respective sheaths.

Dawn pouted, seeing that she is not worthy of keeping a third evolution Pokemon yet. Johanna comforted her, "Honey, don't worry about Luxray, you could get to see it again sometime…."

"But who will keep it, exactly?", Yamamoto questioned. Tsuna stepped forward, "I-I will!"

* * *

><p><em>Amity Square….<em>

Hibari had finished the bloodshed, and licked the blood from his tonfas. He smirked sadistically while his foot is crushing a Galactic grunt's face. But he still wanted stronger opponents, like Red.

Lambo, whose clothes are tattered, then made contact to the ground and landed flat on his face and cried, "Gotta….stay….calm…."

Hibari picked him up by the collar and made Lambo face him, "Herbivore, I'll punish you for calling me an idiot." Lambo just smiled creepily, "Ararara~ Bakabari dared to speak against the great Lambo-sama?", he coughed out smoke.

Hibari popped a nerve, but he decided to bite Lambo to death later and meet up with the Vongola, even if he dislikes to. _'That Infant forced me into this….'_, he sighed and walked out of the square along with his Pokemon, and people who are banned on bringing not-so-cute Pokemon merely looked at him with a 'poker face'.

* * *

><p><em>Hearthome City's Contest Hall….<em>

"Eh? Tsuna….", Dawn looked at him with a surprised expression, which also applied to others.

"I'll return Luxray to you when the time is right but for the meantime…. I'll take care of it!", Tsuna said and bowed down repeatedly. Johanna thought of her decision, "It's fine, but let Dawn use the Pokemon before you take care of it…."

"But how?"

"We are in the _Contest Hall_, right?", Johanna smiled and looked at everyone. Reborn let his fedora cover his eyes and smiled, "We could pass the time and enter the contest, we just have to wait for Hibari and the Stupid Cow to come."

The doors suddenly opened, and there entered five Pokemon: Staraptor, Swampert, Lucario, Charizard, then Sceptile. After the crowd of Pokemon, Hibari appeared with little stains of blood on his clothes, holding a bombed Lambo by the collar.

"Oh, they came…. Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Infant…", Hibari glared at all of them, causing Tsuna to flinch and Dawn to clench a fist, "… I only came because you said so."

"Hn…", Reborn tipped his fedora, "… Before we go to the real reason why we came here, we would just enter some contests…"

"What kind of blasphemy is this, Infant?", Hibari growled, finally letting Lambo go. Lambo crawled towards Tsuna and grabbed his leg like he doesn't want to let it go. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"It's not a blasphemy… it's just a recreational activity.", Reborn stared at Hibari, "If you do not participate, you won't be able to fight Mukuro again."

"Rokudo Mukuro….", Hibari became surrounded with a strong death aura that Sceptile is freaking out and hid behind Dawn, who is confused on who the hell Mukuro is.

"One hour….", Reborn put out a watch from his pocket and checked the time, "…One hour to get ready on winning the contests….."

* * *

><p>So, like the Valley Windworks chapters, I plan to separate this into two chapters.<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter. My updates will be really slow since homework is continually dumped at me. Feel free to review this story (but there should be no flames!).

A big thank you for the aforementioned people for helping me with approving and adjusting some elements from the previous chapter: Chapter 14.


	16. Target 16: Of Mafia and Contests II

Agh! Sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time. I've been busy these days...

Working on my requests on DeviantART. Hopefully, it will get scanned too. I'm also working on another fic, which also includes some events from FF13 and FF13-2.

Also, Happy (Late) Easter and Advanced Happy Birthday to me (April 16th) and Yamamoto (April 24th, I think). Also a very Advanced Happy Birthday to one of the story's protagonists himself: Hibari Kyoya! (May 5th)

I also felt like Hibari is slowly becoming OOC, please forgive me for that, and enjoy. Feel free to review, just no flaming.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Target 16: Of Mafia and Contests II**

__

_Hearthome City's Poffin House…._

"Damn it, Reborn….", Tsuna murmured as he stood alongside his Charizard, who planned to enter the 'Beauty' Contest, mixing ingredients for the almost-done Poffin to turn into a Dry one.

'_S-So good so far! Most of Charizard's moves are classified as beautiful!'_, Tsuna smiled as he did not pay attention when he stirred the Poffin too fast. Charizard panicked and tapped Tsuna's shoulder.

"W-What's wro-HIIIIIIII! IT'S SPILLING!"

The resulted Poffin turned into somewhat a 'Foul Poffin', and Tsuna and Charizard cried in despair."I think that we have no chance of winning…."

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City…._

Gokudera and his Typhlosion tied a band on their heads with the word 'WILLPOWER' printed on it. They put their arm around each other's shoulder, clenched their fist, and showed their firm resolve by showing off lit flames in their eyes.

"TYPHLOSION! LET US SHOW THE WORLD THAT WE ARE WORTHY OF BEING JUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MEN!"

Typhlosion roared loudly, showing that it will be with its master until the very end.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City…_

Yamamoto put Samurott in different accessories: Mystic Fire, Snow Crystal, Top Hat, Brown Fluff, and White Moustache. Samurott sighed as its Trainer began laughing out loud, "Haha! Looks like these accessories suit you, huh?"

Yamamoto took out his Poffin Case and took out a Dry Poffin, "I hope they consider your costume as 'beautiful'…."

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City…_

Ryohei took a closer look at his Bidoof, then at his Gallade and Blaziken. He is put into deep thought, rubbing his chin as if there was a beard. Finally, he raised his arms, his eyes showed a fire raging in them, and shouted, "YOU WILL BE EXTREME… BLAZIKEN!"

The fire on Blaziken's wrists began to grow stronger as it roared with determination. Gallade just scoffed and Bidoof pouted.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Poffin House…._

Chrome approached her Froslass and Blastoise with a tray of Dry and Spicy Poffins, "Eat up…"

Froslass and Blastoise approached and ate the Poffins, while Chrome took out handfuls of accessories to try on both of her Pokemon. _'I don't know which Pokemon should enter….'_ , she sighed as she put a Silk Veil on Froslass.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Poffin House…_

Instead of feeding his Torterra with Poffins, Lambo fed himself. Torterra, crying in despair, asked why Lambo had chosen him as his Starter. It remembered the first time Lambo tortured it: the time when it was still a Turtwig, Lambo thought that the twig on its head was just an ordinary one and peed on it.

Torterra tried to get Tsuna's Charizard's attention, but Charizard was so busy crying in despair over the Foul Poffins with its master, meaning it has to handle everything alone….. again.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Contest Hall…._

"Hn…. Woman, where's the herbivore?", Hibari asked Johanna, who tilted her head cutely complete with a smile, "Oh, you meant Dawn? She's in the dressing room…"

"That herbivore…. Getting her own way while chipping off my pride _**one by one**_…"

Johanna put her arm around her waist and waved a finger at him, "Listen, my daughter has a name, and it's not _herbivore_!"

"Okay…. Platinum, then…."

"That's better!", Johanna smiled and playfully punched Hibari, who just growled at her…. Like an angry Mightyena.

"Oh, there she is!", Johanna smiled as she turned around to see her daughter in a pink dress decorated with plenty of frills, roses, ribbons, glitter, and a large ribbon adorned her head.

"MOM! I can barely walk in this stuff!", Dawn complained to her mother, forgetting that Hibari is also there. Johanna chuckled, "My dear, you have to look good in contests here, unlike those in Hoenn…"

Hibari silently walked away from mother and daughter, glaring at his five Pokemon which trembled in fear. He pointed to Sceptile, "If you don't make me win this immediately, _I'll bite you to death_…"

Dawn went to Hibari, throwing rants on how he ditched her. Hibari pushed her to a nearby wall, and pressed his tonfa against her neck, his ring already lit up with cloud flames. "You'll surely suffer if you ever continue this shi-"

"Okay, times up!", Reborn smiled, and sent out his Ditto and approached it, "Go tell Tsuna and the others that it's already time…" Ditto saluted and rushed towards Hibari's Staraptor to copy its form. Ditto flew outside the hall, a smirk plastered on its face.

Within moments, screams that go 'HIIIEEE!' became louder and louder, and the door burst out open, revealing that Ditto is pecking Tsuna to death. Gokudera cried in the background, still in the deep dilemma to either save Tsuna or spare Reborn's Ditto.

Yamamoto laughed that Tsuna is already a real example of 'The Scream', Ryohei is completely surrounded with 'willpower flames', Chrome merely stared, and Lambo laughed out loud on how Tsuna failed.

"Okay, tell me what Pokemon will you use for entering the contests!", Reborn smirked as he pet his Ditto for a job well done.

"Charizard.", Tsuna sighed.

"Typhlosion!", Gokudera yelled in determination.

"Samurott.", Yamamoto said.

"BLAZIKEN TO THE EXTREME!", Ryohei yelled louder.

"Um…. I think Froslass…", Chrome fidgeted.

"Torterra…", Lambo yawned.

Dawn smiled, "I'll use Luxray, then."

Reborn turned around, "How about you, Hibari?" Hibari glared at his Sceptile, and Reborn knew the answer.

"Okay, then… attend the category of contests you want and let's get started."

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Contest Hall, 'Tough Contest'…_

"YOSH! BLAZIKEN, 'BLAZE KICK!'", Ryohei commanded. Blaziken jumped into the air, its feet already on fire. It performed several kicks mid-air, and landed on the ground.

The crowd roared in excitement, but the judges have a different opinion, "Although your performance was great, you should have entered a 'Cool Contest' or a 'Beauty Contest' instead of this one…"

Ryohei became angry, "NO! REAL MEN ONLY ATTEND TOUGH CONTESTS!" His Blaziken began to have the same reaction, making the judges sigh in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Contest Hall, 'Beauty Contest'…_

'_It's still the Visual Competition…. calm down!'_, Tsuna repeated again and again, as he and his Charizard were trembling with nervousness.

"The theme will be… The _Relaxed_! 1 minute… and go", the judges announced.

"HIIIIIEEEE! WHAT ACCESSORIES SHOULD I PICK?", Tsuna and Charizard are going to the opposite of relaxed. _'Let's see… Jagged Boulder, Brown Fluff, Black Specs, Old Umbrella, and the Cape…!',_ Tsuna tried to tie the Cape to Charizard as fast as he could, 15 seconds remaining, but the Cape tangled and Tsuna accidentally tied him and Charizard together…. literally.

"TIMES UP!", the judges announced. One competitor was pitying Tsuna and just glared at him. Yamamoto, who joined the contest with his Samurott, laughed and laughed at Tsuna's failure while trying to untangle the Cape. Chrome, who entered with her Froslass, merely stared.

The judges looked at the all tangled Tsuna and Charizard. "Hm….", he rubbed his chin, "… seems legit…"

'_LEGIT?'_, Tsuna mentally cried out, _'THERE'S A DANCE COMPETITION COMING OUT NEXT AND IN THIS SITUATION, CHARIZARD CAN'T EVEN DANCE! AND IT'S LEGIT?'_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Contest Hall, 'Cool Contest'…._

"'Leaf Storm'!", Sceptile surrounded itself with a storm of leaves, and as the same manner as the Zantetsuken, jumped up and used 'Leaf Blade' to cut the leaves to give off spectacular effects like flower petals falling off. Sceptile landed on the ground, and the crowd's cheers increased not just because of the performance…. but also the 'handsome looks' of Sceptile's Trainer. Most of the hearts received came from females.

"Tch!", Gokudera scoffed, "I could do better than that Hibari bastard….. 'Fire Spin'!" Typhlosion controlled the fire around it and spun it. "Now, 'Overheat'!"

Typhlosion released massive amount of flames from the flame circle, making a Kanji symbol of 'Fire'. The crowd roared and most hearts were also received mostly from females because of Gokudera's 'handsome looks'.

"Superb, I should say.", the judge clapped, "But… there is only one problem….". He inhaled air, "….. this is NOT A COMPETITION ON SHOWING HOW HANDSOME YOU ARE!"

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hearthome City's Contest Hall, 'Smart Contest'…._

"Alright, 'Charge'!", Luxray began charging itself up with electricity. Now Dawn has to do the finishing move, "'Thunder Fang'!"

Luxray opened its fangs to reveal crackling lightning and with the very same lightning, it created a figure of a dragon. The crowd roared in excitement and the judges clapped. Johanna looked at her daughter, smiling with pride.

Backstage, Lambo had accidentally peed on his Torterra… _again_. Torterra screamed to the other Pokemon for help, and those Pokemon were glad that Lambo was not their trainer.

"Oh, it seems that Torterra cannot perform this round…", the judges sighed, "…. because it's violated by its trainer…. for the fourth time." The crowd went into deep silence, and felt disappointed that Torterra cannot perform in the _whole_ contest. Johanna sighed.

In every contest, Reborn's Pokemon: Glaceon and Ditto, would observe every performance then report the results to their Trainer, to see who will be 'punished' or not.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Later, at a Hearthome City hotel…._

"SORRY, JUUDAIME! I HAVE FAILED YOU!", Gokudera banged his head on the floor several times, with Tsuna attempting to stop him. "Damnit, that Hibari…. he won the contest because he used his good looks as an advantage!"

"I can't believe that 'Tough Contests' are not extreme like what I heard…", Ryohei crossed his arms and sighed. Yamamoto laughed about Tsuna and Charizard tripping off the stage in the Dance Competition, with Gokudera yelling that he is 'disgracing' Tsuna.

Chrome's Blastoise was busy cleaning Torterra from 'violations', and Lambo was eating the Vongola's dinner.

Hibari , with a contest ribbon on the left side of his suit, entered the room, with Reborn on his shoulder. Reborn hopped off, taking out a list, "First off, the winners of the respective contests: _Beauty: Yamamoto and Chrome; Cool: Hibari; Tough: None; Cute: None; and Smart: Dawn._"

Tsuna was amazed, '_P-Platinum-san did well_?'

"And now for the losers, who will be severely punished,", Reborn licked his fingers and flicked the list to the next page, "_Beauty: Tsuna; Cool: Gokudera; Tough: Ryohei; Cute: None; and Smart: Lambo._"

Tsuna's jaw dropped, '_S-Severely PUNISHED?_'

Reborn read his mind, and looked at Tsuna, "I was joking." Tsuna sighed in relief, and Reborn suddenly kicked him on the face.

"As I mentioned before….", Reborn hopped on Yamamoto's shoulder, "There are a bunch of people called 'Galactic', and they are so far dangerous than any of the villains we had encountered….", he tipped his fedora, "In the Hoenn region, Tsuna and I had encountered a Galactic member who knew very deadly combat that none of Team Magma or Aqua could comprehend."

"In Unova, Lambo and I had found a Team Rocket member…. but he said he's going to start a new life…", Ryohei stated. Reborn glanced at him, "But it could probably be lies… just like what Team Plasma did. Liberating Pokemon… so that the leader will be the only one to have Pokemon…."

"But… I saw that he has already a wife and kids! They even gave me and Lambo a Rage Candy Bar!" , Ryohei protested. Reborn just sighed.

"Some people seem to be good on the outside but sneaky in the inside…. Dame-Tsuna once fell into a trap concerning that of a disguised Rocket member who tried to steal both Blue and Red Orbs for something.", Reborn glared at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched, "But…. We've all been there before. N-san, according to Oni-san, was innocent. A member of Team Magma once helped us, too…"

"That was based on Hyper Intuition…", Reborn smirked, "What happens if it didn't work? Would you allow the rampage of Pokemon like Groudon and Kyogre, Reshiram and Zekrom and Zapmolcuno to happen? Surely Dialga and Palkia's rampage will even cost the whole world as we know it….."

Tsuna frowned, "That's true… but we're here to protect it no matter what." The other guardians confirmed their Boss' statement, and the home tutor smiled, "Very well…."

"Anyways, the rumored leader of the organization is Cyrus. I know all of you didn't play the games so I tell you what he looks like….that blue-haired man with an emotionless face."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto knew him immediately: _that guy from Mt. Coronet_. Hibari kept quiet, and sighed to control his burning hatred towards Cyrus. Reborn noticed him, "That expression of yours meant that you met Cyrus, am I right Hibari?"

Hibari kept calm, "For some odd reason, that herbivore is trying to distance me away from Platinum, and he was planning to kill her along with her herbivore friends…. Luckily, that Luxray saved her." Reborn smirked, "And you panicked, right?"

Hibari lost his posture, trying to hide his appearing blush, "Of course! That's what Rowan hired me for!" Gokudera wore his sneaky troll face, "You're lying… your face says that you were concerned about her safety…"

Yamamoto laughed, "So, Hibari has a 'heart' after all!", Ryohei raised his fists in the air, "EXTREME PEDO POWERS!", and Tsuna tried to calm them down. Chrome, ignoring the ruckus, asked the group if they can have a drink. Tsuna wanted orange juice; Gokudera wanted apple; Yamamoto blueberry; Ryohei and Reborn mango; Lambo banana; and Hibari grape juice.

So Chrome went in the kitchen to get the drinks, and handed the respective drinks to the people who requested. Reborn raised his glass, "We'll represent our teamwork through this toast, and by stopping Galactic!". And so they toasted, and drank their drinks. When Hibari took _a sip_ from his juice, he immediately passed out.

Gokudera laughed, "What's wrong with that guy?". Yamamoto stared, "Oh, crap…"

Suddenly, Hibari stood up, wobbling and laughing like crazy. Sceptile, which stayed leaning against a wall, is freaking out. Hibari pointed to Tsuna and Chrome, "Pineapple and tuna for breakfast. Yum!"

Tsuna and Chrome's jaw dropped. Gokudera clenched his fist in anger, "Juudaime is _NOT A TUNA_, bastard!". Yamamoto sighed, "I think Chrome gave him something funny…"

Chrome checked the bottle label of Hibari's 'grape juice' to find out that it's actually wine. Reborn smirked, "So I heard that Hibari had a very low tolerance on alcohol…". Ryohei rubbed his chin, "So, he's drunk to the extreme….."

The door suddenly opened to reveal Dawn and Luxray, and the group, frightened, turned around and stared at her. The drunken Hibari approached Dawn and lifted her skirt up, "Ohohoho~ You're too sexy for your age, huh?". Dawn slapped him, "What do you think you're doing, pervert?"

Tsuna began dragging Hibari to the balcony, "I-I'm very sorry, Platinum-san! H-Hibari-san had a low tolerance on alcohol, you see. That's why he became…. drunk."

Dawn just stared into space. Tsuna was then followed by Reborn, Ryohei and Chrome.

* * *

><p>At the balcony, Tsuna let Hibari drink up the glass of water Chrome got. Reborn sighed, "It's very ironic… how the noble and independent person who protects the Family becomes very dependent when he or she <em>couldn't even take a sip of wine<em>…", Tsuna laughed nervously, "R-Reborn, he's still not in the legal age to drink…."

Ryohei patted his right fist on his left palm, "But Sawada, Hibari's now somewhat near or in the age of legal drinking. Do you remember how he attended Namimori Middle way before us?". Chrome stuck her index finger in the air, "Considering that Cloud Man has a deep voice and is very mature… Sun Man can be right, boss."

Tsuna scratched his head, "I don't know, guys…."

The group then heard Hibari groaning to get up, and approached to help him stand up. "I can do this myself…", Hibari groaned, "I don't need any help from you herb-". Hibari Kyoya- I repeat, _HIBARI KYOYA_ had passed out from the dizziness and his hangover.

Reborn smirked sadistically, "I wonder what will happen tomorrow…".

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room, Dawn complained on how she's going to hand Luxray over to Tsuna when Hibari lifted her skirt up, with Yamamoto, on Hibari's defense, explaining to her that he was drunk. Gokudera just beat up Lambo for eating all their food.<p>

"Hahaha! Let me tell you a story to calm you up…", Yamamoto waved his hands. Dawn stopped her fit of rage, "What's it about, then?"

"It is all about all of our Journeys before we went here. I'm not so sure about Hibari's though, I can start off with the Journeys in Hoenn and Unova and ask Chrome about Hibari's Journey!", Yamamoto smiled.

The topic caught Dawn's interest, and she was very eager to listen. Yamamoto patted Samurott's head, "You see… when we started off at Hoenn, this little guy was an Oshawott, Gokudera's Typhlosion was a Cyndaquil, and Tsuna's Charizard was a Charmander. Oh, and the Kid's Glaceon was an Eevee…"

"The Professor there offered the Hoenn Starters to us. Everyone else refused, but I picked a Mudkip. He then gave us our Pokedexes and we set off. Hoenn was a wonderful place… we had much fun, and managed to beat all the Gyms together, with the exception of the Kid. We caught our own Pokemon, and I still remembered when Tsuna caught his Feebas… it was so funny…"

Dawn thought that conquering the Gyms might make her a better Trainer. She wanted to hear how strong Yamamoto and the others become, and wanted to know more about other regions outside of Sinnoh.

"We also competed in Pokemon Contests there, although we didn't have to dress up fancy like we did here. The Kid traded a Machoke for a Ditto. We also met Brendan and May, Trainers who were the same age as you. They were cool and fun to be with…."

Dawn was now expecting the most interesting part: their battle against Groudon and Kyogre, instead Yamamoto went on a completely different approach, "Sempai and Lambo went to Unova. The Professor there also offered the local Starters, but both of them refused. Sempai's Blaziken was a Torchic and Lambo's Torterra was a Turtwig…"

'_So, Lucas' Grotle will become a Torterra?_', Dawn thought. She was disappointed that Yamamoto jumped from one story to another without finishing it, but she thought about Lucas' Grotle and the 'emperor' that Prinplup is going to be. She listened.

"Sempai told me that Torterra has been violated since…. and they are given their Pokedexes, and conquered all Gyms. They met Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca on the way and N too. They also attended the Pokemon Musical, where you dress up your Pokemon like in Pokemon Contests here, except that Pokemon will only be doing dancing…."

Again, Dawn was expecting the best part: their fight against Reshiram and Zekrom. But again, Yamamoto skipped both the fight and the villain teams, and Dawn pouted.

"Haha! And I think that's maybe about it… Chrome cannot tell her about her and Hibari's Journey right now.", Yamamoto nervously laughed. Dawn sighed, _'At least I knew some things about Yamamoto and the others, except for when they battle the villains and legendaries. But, there's only one question… if Yamamoto and the others came from Japan, how did they end up here?'_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_The next day…_

"Here's Luxray…", Dawn handed Luxray's pokeball to Tsuna, who took the pokeball nervously. "I-I will make sure to take care of your Pokemon!", he smiled to Dawn, "Thank you for making Buneary happy…."

"No problem!", Dawn played around with her fingers, chuckling nervously. Johanna hugged Dawn, "May we meet again, sweetie. I'm so proud of you. I want to see how strong you've become." Dawn nodded and smiled. She went to her bike and pedalled her way to her bodyguard.

* * *

><p>Although the place was very crowded, Hibari, even with his damned hangover, kept calm and dialed a number at a nearby telephone booth.<p>

"Hello, may I help you?", the operator asked from the other end of the line. Hibari breathed in some air to relieve the aching sensation in his head, "Direct this call to Cinnabar Island, Kanto, _now_." Afraid of the hints of threat that he gave her, the operator directed the call to Cinnabar Island.

"Hey, herbivore.", he growled as he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

Dawn stretched herself from her bike as they waited for the skylark to finish the call. Prinplup groaned at the fact that it did not attend any contest at all. Sceptile waited for its Trainer, staring at him with a little bit of confusion. When he finished his call, Dawn manoeuvred her bike, bringing Prinplup with her.

"Hurry up, 'Slowpokes'!", Dawn shouted at Hibari, who wobbly walked, courtesy of his hangover. Sceptile walked behind the skylark worriedly. Hibari popped a nerve, "Stupid pineapple, it was her fault…. At least Slowpokes have a good Stamina at the Pokeathlon in Johto!" Dawn scoffed, Prinplup trying to follow closely behind.

She stopped for a moment to ask a question, "Kyoya-kun, which town are we heading for next?"

Hibari rubbed his aching forehead and sighed, "When we see the Lost Tower, we're close to Solaceon Town, and there's a Day-Care Center where you can breed your Pokemon. The city after that is-ngh."

Dawn sighed, "Let me guess… 'Stupid hangover'?". Hibari looked up at her, "Wait… how the hell did you know that's the exact thing that I'm going to say, herbivore?". She smirked, "It's nothing!"

Sceptile took out the map to show Dawn the city after Solaceon, but before that Hibari finally managed to answer, "-Veilstone City! Ngh, this stupid hangover is slowly turning me into a herbivore…."

Dawn smiled sarcastically, "That's good!" With that sentence, Hibari brought out his tonfas and chased after Dawn and Prinplup. However, the chase gets interrupted multiple times by either Dawn falling from her bike or Hibari leaning on a tree to focus his shaky vision at Dawn.

A Cowgirl caught sight of the two and mused out, "Aww… look Pa! Look at those two lovebirds. They're like Starlys chasing after each other….". The Rancher father couldn't reply to his daughter, fearing that he will be bitten to death.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Meanwhile, In Celestic Town…_

Reborn said in a serious tone, "This is…". Tsuna rubbed the dirt away in order for them to see the engravings on the stone, "Woah, Reborn… is this what Cyrus is looking for all the time?". Reborn covered his eyes with the shadow of his fedora, "Although I played all the versions that are Sinnoh-based games… I still haven't gone _that_ far, Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Okay, I may be needing some helpful reviews to know if the story gets downhill for you guys or not. Sorry for my fails at writing about Pokemon Contests, because I'm not so good at it (well, I don't know). I will need some feedback from you guys for the next chapter. <em>(Also, please tell me when Dawn's birthday is...)<em>

All the Vongola's Pokemon I have chosen carefully. Pokemon like Froslass and Chrome have similar attributes (both were 'reborn'), but some others, like Charizard and Tsuna, were paired up as Trainer and Pokemon just for the fun of it. (It's because of the sole reason of me tired of reading fics that include Tsuna and Eevee, which are repetitive for me. (Also, stories where Tsuna _turns into an Eevee_, I despise most of the time.))

You are free to drop in either a review or a helpful review. I warn you: JUST NO FLAMING.


	17. Chapter 17: Mysteries

I haven't updated in months, so I'm sorry for the long delay.

Anyways, thanks to KuroiNeko89 for help with the chapter's plot, although some things might just ruin the plot.

Reviews would help me know if the story's going downhill or not, and they are still appreciated. Enjoy~

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Characters (c) Akira Amano**  
><strong>Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Target 17: Mysteries<strong>

__

_In Solaceon Town…_

"Kyoya-kun~", Dawn approached the skylark slowly. He hid himself in the shade of the trees, massaging his throbbing forehead, probably from his hangover.

"What?", he growled at her. Hibird sang the Namimori Anthem and landed on his shoulder, but Hibari shooed it away in annoyance. Dawn put a finger near her lips, "Well… I was thinking how to become a strong and responsible Trainer like Tsuna and the others. Since you are one of them, can you teach me?"

He scowled in great annoyance, "I'm not one of those herbivores. Sasagawa Ryohei and most of them are not even respons-", his head throbbed once more. "The light is blinding my eyes…"

'_It's not even that sunny…'_, Dawn chuckled and is about to leave. Hibari had cut off her action, "I'll give you the instructions tomorrow." Dawn turned to look at him, "But why tomorrow?"

Hibari answered, "You will find out tomorrow." Dawn gulped in terror. "O-Okay…", she answered shakily.

* * *

><p>"Budew… 'Mega Drain'!", Budew drained the health of yet another Bibarel which fainted from the attack. They had trained for hours, Dawn knew, and her Pokemon will be ready for Hibari's training. "Prinplup, 'Blizzard'!", Prinplup aimed the icy cold wind to a Combee as directed.<p>

* * *

><p>The skylark's head still throbbed painfully. He had buried his face in the hotel room's pillow for hours, his Swampert cooling him off with a little 'Blizzard'. Nothing ever stopped his headache. With one sigh of annoyance, he flipped out a pencil, and wrote the instructions.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Dawn tapped Hibari's shoulder several times, "Kyoya-kun, where's the instructions?". When he didn't respond, she attempted to kick him straight into his face, but being Hibari, he blocked the kick with ease, his face still buried under the pillow. "Shut up, you're too noisy…", he grumbled, making muffled sounds under his pillow. Sceptile handed Dawn a letter, and pushed her outside the room. "W-W-Wait! Where-", Dawn was surprised upon seeing the door close behind her. She blocked the closing door with her foot, "A-Are these the instructions?"

Hibari sighed, his words still muffled, "Yes, now Get. The Fuck. _Out._"

Knowing that opposing the skylark is a death wish, Dawn quickly went outside the hotel and read the instructions.

__

_Herbivore,_

_It's very irritating of you to ask for training while my head is throbbing like __**hell.**_

_As for your training ground, it would be the Lost Tower. Plenty of herbivores and Pokemon want a challenge from you._

_I will not go with you, I have to complete my Pokedex._

_You have to reach the rather foggy top before sunset, or else __**I'll bite you to death.**_

_-__雲雀 恭弥 __(*Hibari Kyoya)_

Dawn noticed that the words are printed deeply into the paper, which means the skylark almost tore the paper upon writing it. The words 'hell' and 'I'll bite you to death' are written in bold letters, and there's a line continuing to the letter's lower-right margin that came from the last kanji character of his name, indicating that Hibari, in relief, passed out and drifted into sleep.

Scoffing at the skylark, Dawn went to the Lost Tower.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_In a Solaceon City Hotel…_

Sceptile was about to poke Hibari when he suddenly spoke, "Poke me or Kamikorosu."

The starter backed off, allowing its Trainer to stand up, wobbling to get all possible equipment to catch the remaining Unown. The Unown always scared Sceptile since the 'incident', making Sceptile to not look at it the same way again.

Hibari, irritated, glared at his Starter, "You'll come with me, whether you like it or not."

The Grass-type sighed, remembering Professor Rowan's lecture to the skylark.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**Flashback:**_

__

_Hibari used his tonfa to make a Starly faint, and caught it with a pokeball. He did the same for a Bidoof, a Shinx, a Kricketot , a Doduo, a male and female Nidoran, and a Growlithe. After this, he went back to the Sandgem Lab._

_Rowan freaked out upon learning that Hibari had 'beaten up' the Pokemon before capturing them. He called out the skylark, who just glared at him while he was lecturing. "You should realise that beating up Pokemon is simply not the right thing to do! You should know that, since you are an assistant-in-training. If you want to make the Pokemon faint and capture it to complete the Pokedex, you must use your own Pokemon to make it faint, or call out attacks like 'False Swipe' to weaken the Pokemon. You should also…"_

_Hibari yawned in boredom, irritated of hearing someone lecturing him, acting like he is his parent. Sceptile became irritated, too, having an urge to bite Rowan to death._

* * *

><p>Sceptile knew that it must follow its Trainer even if he is not capturing Pokemon, knowing that Hibari's health is going from bad to worse.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>

_In the Solaceon Ruins…._

Sceptile watched anxiously as Hibari staggered inside the cave, and began to follow him cautiously.

They walked in the ruins for hours, finding many items, one which will be useful for Dawn's Contests, and encountering lots of the different species of Unown. He also found a Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunderstone for his Eevolutions which he will focus on later.

They wandered around the cave and captured all possible Unowns except for two species.

Hibari became irritated and opened his Vongola Box. He aimed it at the ceiling, which caused a large crack. Sceptile shuddered, but thought that its master is really smart since he doesn't have to wait for the Ruin Maniac to finish digging. Massaging his throbbing forehead, he jumped to the secret room, and Sceptile followed.

Both of their eyes drifted on a wall with something written in it. Hibari meticulously wiped the dust off, just to reveal a '?' inscription. He glared at his Sceptile for the third time in a row and smirked, "Now… let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><em><em>

_In the Lost Tower…_

"T-This is… the Lost Tower?", Dawn looked around. She thought that the Lost Tower is a tower that lies in ruins. Now she knows that the Lost Tower is the Sinnoh equivalent of the Pokemon Tower: a burial site for deceased Pokemon.

She wondered why Hibari sent her to this place, out of all possible places, to train. She slowly went inside, hugging Budew closer. Prinplup began freaking out.

A spirit of a deceased Psyduck walked towards them, its foul, rotting flesh exposing its insides. Its face is shattered, missing one eye and a lot of teeth. Dawn and her Pokemon ran away as fast as they could, "THIS IS WORSE THAN THE MANSION THING!"

Finally, after lots of running, they had lost sight of the Psyduck. Dawn and her Pokemon panted for air.

Just then, a Youngster's eyes locked onto her, an emotionless expression drawn on his face. Dawn sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice… I choose you, Prinplup!". Prinplup immediately went at the front of its master to initiate the start of a battle.

The Youngster sent out a Kricketune, which suddenly charged to Prinplup with 'Furry Cutter'.

"'Blizzard'!", Prinplup unleashed the strong, icy-cold wind on the Kricketune, freezing it temporarily. After a while, the enemy managed to get out of its freezing status, only to be met by Prinplup's 'Peck', which instantly knocked it out.

The Youngster withdrew the defeated Pokemon and sent out his Stunky. Dawn stared at it in confusion, then covered her nose from the foul odor emitting from said Pokemon. Dawn ordered, "Prinplup, 'Peck' once more!"

Prinplup approached Stunky, ready to peck it. The Youngster, upon seeing this, ordered Stunky to use 'Smokescreen', which shielded the Pokemon from Prinplup's sight using thick black smoke. The Stunky used this advantage to spam Prinplup with 'Fury Swipes' and poison it with 'Poison Gas'.

"Prinplup!", Dawn coughed out smoke, "Use your new attack!". Prinplup approached the Stunky in succession, metal claws aiming for the enemy. First, it landed one hit, and the Stunky tried using 'Fury Swipes' again as a counterattack. Prinplup dodged, and hit said Pokemon again with metal claws, defeating it.

The Youngster automatically returned his defeated Stunky, and sent out a West Sea Shellos. The Shellos slapped mud into Prinplup's face. Prinplup rubbed the mud off its face, only to be met by 'Water Pulse'.

After the large explosion of water, Prinplup staggered on the ground, hitting itself unceasingly. Dawn freaked out, "Prinplup, snap out of it, 'Water Pulse', now!" The Pokemon kept hitting itself, forcing Dawn to withdraw it and replace it with Budew.

"Budew, 'Absorb!'", Budew absorbed the Shellos' health, and the attack, although super effective, looked like it made no damage at all. Shellos began spamming Budew with 'Mud Bomb'.

"B-Budew, 'Stun Pore'!", Budew released yellow spores that instantly stunned Shellos' body. Dawn just realized that Budew had recently acquired a new move prior to them going into the Lost Tower, "'Mega Drain'!"

Budew absorbed Shellos' remaining health, and Dawn earned the victory.

"Now, it's done!', Dawn brushed off the dust from her skirt and picked up Budew from the ground, Upon turning around, she saw a Roughneck glaring at her. If looks could kill, she may have died from his intense and cold glare.

Dawn stalked off with Budew, preventing the Pokemon battle against the Roughneck to happen.

But stalking off means that she also attracted the attention of several Ghastly which wanted to battle her Pokemon until she gets off the tower.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_In the Maniac Tunnel…_

"Sceptile, 'Leaf Blade'!", Hibari said in an almost-slurred tone, wobbling. Sceptile rushed to Unown '?' and '!', hitting the poor things with the elongated leaves on its wrists. The skylark threw two pokeballs to the Unown but eventually missed the targets, leaning on the ruin's wall, cursing under his breath. Before the Unown had a chance to escape, Sceptile grabbed the pokeballs and threw it on the Pokemon, capturing them.

He had finally captured all species of Unown known to humans. Hibari staggered towards what seemed to be the exit, and passed out. He fell towards the hole he created.

Sceptile grabbed its master before he could hit the ground, with Hibari, who gained consciousness, growling in annoyance, struggling himself from his Starter's grip.

He stood up and leaned on a wall, massaging his forehead, "Look, I require no assistance here, I can take care of myself. If it weren't for that goddamned Mukuro Rokudo's doll…"

Instead of cowering in fear, Sceptile examined something on the wall Hibari is leaning against with such curiosity.

There, on the wall he is leaning against, is an inscription written in Unown alphabet. Hibari vigorously rubbed it off and read the words, "Friendship… all lives… touch other lives….to create something… anew and alive…"

He banged his fist on the wall in anger, surprising Sceptile, "That's bullshit!" Sceptile stared at the inscription again, the inscription fitted Tsuna and his friends, who are 'herbivores' in Hibari's eyes. Weak, pathetic herbivores. And if Dawn failed to be stronger, she might end up becoming a 'herbivore' as well.

The skylark swore under his breath more. His hangover and the inscription made his mood worse.

All of a sudden, one by one, the Unown came out of their special hiding spots, and assembled before the two. Sceptile started murmuring that it won't 'die' this time for the light is with it.

Instead of harming them, the Unown assembled together to form a message in Romaji, "Kon'nichiwa. Genkidesu ka?" (*Hello. How are you?)

Hibari calmed himself down, relaxed his shoulders, and looked up. He knew that these Unown are looking for no harm, "Yoi. Kimi?" (*Good. You?)

The Unown felt happy and assembled another message, "Ryoko!" (*Good!)

Sceptile was surprised by the conversation they had. It never knew Unown knew Japanese. It never knew that Hibari can calm down faster than he used to. It continued to listen in total awe, until it was distracted by a dark force surrounding the chamber, scaring away the Unown.

As it sensed a mysterious sensation in the air, it went before Hibari with its 'Leaf Blade' ready. Hibari merely glared at the figure slowly emerging from the black blobs of darkness suddenly appearing.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Back at the Lost Tower…_

"Both of you, finish with 'Metal Claw' and 'Dizzy Punch'!", Dawn commanded. Prinplup charged at Ponyta with said attack, now raised from constant attacking. Lopunny focused the punch on Buizel.

Ponyta, however, deflected the attack with 'Stomp', cutting of the increase of 'Metal Claw's power and dazing Prinplup. While Prinplup's attempt failed, Lopunny critically hit its opponent, causing it to faint. "Now, Prinplup!"

Prinplup wheeled around from its daze and charged 'Water Pulse', and it hit Ponyta critically on the spot. Dawn had won yet another battle.

She patted her Pokemon's heads, "Well done, everyone! I'm sure that someday we're going to be strong like Tsuna and the others." She returned Lopunny to its pokeball and walked off with Prinplup.

As she walked over, she examined each gravestone. Each had an intricate engraving of their name and Trainers. In front of some graves, things like roses and burning candles were laid out. One grave even had a card.

However, one gave caught her eye: a dusty grave with cobwebs. It didn't have a rose. It didn't have a burning candle. It didn't have a card. _It didn't have love._ She approached the grave slowly, Prinplup behind her.

She managed to read out the faded letters. The grave belongs to a Nidoking, but whose Nidoking? Dawn drifted her eyes to where the Trainer's name should be, _'It's so dusty… what kind of a Trainer was this person? Why didn't he or she just visit Nidoking even once in a lifetime?'_

She meticulously rubbed away the dust covering the Trainer's name. As soon as it was done, Dawn read the name, which startled her and made her want to scream.

__

_Original Trainer: Kyoya Hibari._

She jerked away from the grave, a horrified look in her eyes. Dawn tripped over her Starter as a result, and both rolled around for some amount of time before hitting a gravestone with a burning candle. The candle's fire burned Prinplup's tail, and it flinched upwards, screaming in agony while grabbing its burning tail.

Dawn sat up, spitting out gravel, "T-That Nidoking's selfish Trainer was… K-K-Kyoya-kun?". She turned around to ask people about the ignored Nidoking's Trainer, but they were too afraid to answer in fear of their lives.

'_If they don't want to answer, then I have to get solid proof…'_, Dawn snapped her fingers upon thinking an idea, _'Maybe I should take out some 'sources' instead!'_

She hastily ran outside the tower into the hotel, a plan in mind.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Meanwhile, in the Solaceon Ruins…_

"You again?", Hibari glared at the figure emerging from the darkness. It was the same figure he met in a barren island under a red moon while he was dreaming at the Old Chateau.

"I am glad that we finally had met personally…", the ghostly Pokemon turned to Sceptile, that looked like its ready to attack. "I do not intend to fight…", he turned to the skylark, "… I want to have a little chat with you…"

"Wao. After this you must take your leave.", the Pokemon had caught Hibari's interest.

"Absolutely.", the Pokemon nodded, "How is the progress on collecting the Plates?"

Hibari sighed, "I haven't completed it yet. I assume that Sawada Tsunayoshi and the herbivores would also find them. If we 'mingle' together again, I will steal the Plates from them."

"You seemed to be pale… did something unfortunate happen?"

"Don't ask…", Hibari rubbed his aching forehead, remembering Chrome's 'prank' and Cyrus. The Pokemon blinked its eye, "I must take my leave… those were the only things I wanted to talk to you about…"

Just before the Pokemon could disappear, Hibari immediately went behind it, positioning his tonfa on the Pokemon's red growth. "My apologies, but I changed my mind. I'm bored to death and needed some entertainment."

The Pokemon sighed, "That attitude of yours makes you capable of wielding the strongest Pokemon in the world." Hibari launched an attack with his left tonfa, but the Pokemon blocked the attack with ease with its hand. Not turning around to face him, it tightened its gripped on the tonfa, "I wonder why you lost…"

Hibari widened his eyes slightly and thought that it was watching him fight Cyrus. Upon turning around to face the skylark, the Pokemon launched an 'Ice Beam' with its right hand. Hibari abruptly dodged the attack in the last second, his feet skidding on the ground as they made contact. He smirked as he ignited his tonfas with purple flames.

Hibari charged towards the Pokemon. As the ghost was preparing a counterattack, the skylark leaped in front of it, grabbing its arm and wrestling in to the ground. The Pokemon groaned. Hibari pinned the ghost on the ground, about to deal the final blow with the now-spiked-up tonfas. The ghost foresaw this and defended itself with 'Ominous Wind', successfully throwing the skylark to a nearby wall.

Hibari bounced off the wall, chains suddenly appearing from his tonfas' ends. He spun them around vigorously that the Cloud flames reached them and swallowed the chains whole. He charged entirely at the ghost, successfully ripping its right arm off.

The ghost launched 'Shadow Ball' with its left hand, and the skylark easily dodged it. The ghost regenerated its right arm with its power, "Impressive… but I should take it to the next level." With a flick of its hand, the ghost, Hibari, and Sceptile were surrounded by an invisible glass building. Hibari looked at the forcefield ferociously, _'It casted 'Trick Room'…'_

"Very well…", Hibari took out his Vongola Box and lit his ring. Just before he can summon Roll from the box, his head suddenly throbbed in pain, making him let go of the box. Seeing its master being restricted by his current state, Sceptile charged 'Solarbeam'. Because Sceptile was faster than the ghost, and they were in the effects of 'Trick Room', the ghost went behind Sceptile, critically damaging it with 'Blizzard'.

Sceptile did not waste her efforts, as she turned around and aimed 'Solarbeam' on the ghost, inflicting more damage. She spun around and casted 'Leaf Storm', and finished the combo with 'Leaf Blade'. The attacks were powerful because of her ability, 'Overgrowth', making her Grass-type moves stronger.

The ghost landed square on a wall, and aimed 'Shadow Ball'. Sceptile immediately counterattacked, returning the ball to the ghost, which inflicted super-effective damage. The Pokemon came out from the explosion and charged at Hibari, and was caught in surprise by Alaude's handcuffs wrapped on its arms.

"You failed to amuse me…", Hibari sneered. The ghost glowered at Hibari, and growled in pain as the handcuffs' thorns went deeper into its skin. It took a deep breath and completely transported them into 'New Moon Island'.

The Pokemon went out of the handcuffs' grip with ease, "We shall see… who the victor will be."

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Back in the Solaceon Town's Hotel…_

Dawn creaked the door a little, allowing little light to go through. She scanned the room for Hibari and Sceptile, and upon confirming that they haven't returned yet, opened the door and entered.

"I hope he left that somewhere…", Dawn peeked under the table, with Prinplup, Lopunny, and Budew aiding her in her searching mission. Loppuny found something under the messed up pile on Hibari's desk, and hopped to Dawn to give it to her. She thanked her Pokemon.

"All right!", Dawn balled her fists in desperation, "This is Kyoya-kun's journal! It also came all the way from Kanto, too! Hopefully, this will include information about his Nidoking!". Both Trainer and Pokemon grinned like idiots as they began flipping the pages.

Their excitement dissipated as she saw that he wrote literally _everything_ in Japanese, and muttered to herself, "What a smart guy…". Her Pokemon nodded in agreement, their nodding in synch with each other. She had flipped to the only page (other than the page that showed all of Kanto's Gym Badges and Kanto's map) that contained an image of a perfectly hand-drawn partly-snowy mountain. There were plenty of captions written in Japanese.

While she and her Pokemon were admiring the picture, Hibari's Staraptor came back from Hearthome City with a Plate. It was flying past the window and panicked upon seeing Dawn with Hibari's journal. Fearing that Hibari will bite it to death if it didn't protect his privacy from _anyone_, even someone he knows, Staraptor flew through the window, ignoring the broken pieces shooting everywhere.

Dawn let out a shriek and her Pokemon flinched. Staraptor snatched the journal from Dawn's hands and flew up the ceiling. Dawn puffed her cheeks, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh, come on!"

Prinplup unleashed 'Blizzard' while Loppuny blasted 'Water Pulse', all aimed at Staraptor. Said Pokemon put down the journal and charged in the attacks with 'Close Combat', dissipating the attacks into tiny particles. It went back up to the ceiling, protective over the journal.

Dawn frowned, _'It suddenly changed its mood…'_. She dragged her feet back to the Lost Tower, admitting defeat, _'I think I should ask the people again… that smart jerk with his strong Pokemon and all won't allow me to…'_. Her Pokemon took thirty seconds to admit defeat as well, and hastily followed Dawn.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Lost Tower's top floor, 3 hours later…_

"'WATER PULSE'!", Dawn ordered her Lopunny with a hoarse yet loud voice. Lopunny critically damaged the foe Golbat, knocking it out.

One of the old women stroked her chin, "Hmm…. You pass, dear." Dawn abruptly turned to face the lady, "Do I have to fight more of these… bats and ghosts?". To her relief, the woman shook her head, "Enough is enough… it's time for you and your Pokemon to get some rest."

Dawn withdrew her Pokemon, and the other lady gave her a drink and a towel. They offered her to sit beside them near two graves. The lady who told her to rest up glanced at the tired Trainer, "Who told you to train here? I'm pretty sure this is one of the hardest training places for rookie Trainers…"

Dawn stopped drinking her water to respond, "You know… that person that came from Kanto with a Sceptile."

The old woman's face brightened up, "Ah! Yes, the lad. I remember him taking care of the Pokemon at the Daycare Center. He sure is a nice boy…". Dawn twitched an eye in incredulity, _'That person… NICE? SINCE WHEN?'_

"Ah, anyways…", Dawn looked down at the water bottle, "You said that he was nice and all but… why doesn't he go visit his Nidoking's grave? I'm pretty sure Nidoking is lonely." The two women put their hand on each of Dawn's shoulders.

"That event was pretty hard for the lad, and the people know it…", the other one added, "News go that fast, and because the story was sad to even begin with, they refuse to tell it to people who don't know."

Dawn felt tears slowly streaming on her face, "P-Please tell me…". The two old women looked at each other and heaved a sigh.

"The most powerful Trainer that resides in Mt. Silver in Johto… he had _killed_ his Nidoking.". Dawn had suddenly remembered the picture of a snowy mountain, which was Mt. Silver all along.

"Nidoking used its full strength and stamina and managed to defeat only one of the Trainer's Pokemon: a Pikachu. The Trainer's Pokemon were very powerful compared to the lad's Pokemon, and the lad only had eight Gym badges when he should have sixteen to make sure he was prepared…"

"With all its willpower, it wrestled the Trainer's Snorlax on the ground. Snorlax, in defense, bashed the weakened Nidoking's head on a rock several times. It resisted all damage done to it. When the Trainer's Espeon attacked the lad with full force, Nidoking got angry and refused to take orders from its trainer."

"Espeon attacked with 'Psychic', and Nidoking was temporarily confused, allowing the lad to withdraw it. When all of the lad's Pokemon fainted, he was forced to do something 'forbidden' to stay in the battlefield…"

"Well, Nidoking was in a very bad shape and is near death, one attack could kill it. And well, while protecting its Trainer, the foe Eespeon used its last 'Psychic' move on Nidoking…"

Dawn was horrified. The Trainer mercilessly killed Nidoking when he should allow it to live. She wondered how a Nidoking couldn't defeat a Pikachu, and how Hibari had reacted upon his Pokemon's death. Surely if provoked, he would start a rampage.

"T-Thank you for the information…", Dawn replied automatically, still stunned. "What was the Trainer's name? The one that Kyoya-kun fought against?"

One of the women frowned slightly, "His name… it was Red."

Dawn had finally remembered 'Red'. Hibari held a grudge on him, and some people, most notably the President of the Poketch Company, had called him 'Second Red'. She thought that Sceptile had the same personality as him, but changed only after the horrifying incident.

She gave the water bottle back and left without saying a word, deep in thought.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Back at the Solaceon Town Hotel…_

"Platinum, you are late."

Dawn flinched. Did he just call her 'Platinum'? She glanced towards him with a surprised look, and saw him lying on a bed with a moist towel on his forehead, his face all red. Even though he's sick, he could still glare daggers into her soul.

"You looked like an idiot.", he sighed and closed his eyes as he took the bitter Heal Powder from Sceptile. Dawn looked at him in curiosity, her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you suddenly became sick because of your hangover."

"What does it look like?", Hibari cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "Even if you say otherwise, I am able to handle myself to go to the next city." Dawn smiled a bit, "If you say so… if you collapse, I won't carry you to the next city."

Hibari grunted in response. Dawn tilted her head a bit to the side, _'I wonder how he remained cocky even after his Nidoking's death?'_

Even the person whom she knew as her bodyguard had become a complete stranger for her, a person engulfed in plenty of mysteries. She knew she must learn more-more about him, Tsuna, and the others, especially about the mafia.

* * *

><p>I think I rushed and failed this chapter at the same time. T_T<p>

I really searched up how Pokemon die, and it said they can also die from serious injuries. Sorry if Nidoking's death was cheesy.

Even though it failed, I'm actually quite improving on writing battle scenes, mainly because of my crossover FF13 fic.

Please review, I want to know how you think of the story so far.


	18. Target 18: Veilstone City

_**(Super late) Happy New Year, guys!**_

Sorry if I updated the story so late for you guys. School was pressuring me because of two reasons: one, to get passing grades and prepare for a new grade level; and two, my class is way behind compared to the other classes, therefore we needed to catch up.

But I managed to continue the story in my spare time, proofreading it many times. I actually think I need to re-edit the first chapters, change some scenes, major/minor events and details, as well as correcting spelling and grammar. Also Chapter 19 might be halted for a bit because of this.

I think I also need to include fluff in the story too, as I see that the relationship between Dawn and Hibari is going nowhere. Tell me what you guys think, and what kind of fluff fits for these two.

Oh, I also posted up a new story titled _X-Over Beats!_ I had the idea for the story's plot but I lost it when I decided to finish this story.

Anyways, reviews are still appreciated. Just no flaming.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Characters (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon and Characters (c) Satoshi Taijiri and Gamefreak**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 18: Veilstone City<strong>

_Solaceon PokeMart…_

"Five Pokeballs, six Super Potions, three Escape Ropes, and two Antidotes and Paralyze Heals… that would cost 7,450 Pokedollars, ma'am", the vendor concluded. Dawn jolted at the statement, "B-But…"

She thought for a moment, _'Kyoya-kun still has money, right? I think it will be okay…'_

Dawn went outside the PokeMart to the next route. She happily went straight, but her big smile dissipated upon seeing a group of Psyducks blocking her path. _'Well, I guess it's okay to attack them. Right?'_ Dawn asked herself.

* * *

><p><em>In the Café Cabin…<em>

"Here you go, sir!" a maid had offered Hibari another glass of Moomoo Milk, "I hope this milk can heal you from your fever, it's very nutritious."

He glugged down his drink so fast, that the maid was forced to get another one. The maid tried to refuse, but seeing the skylark's bad mood, she had no choice and went on to get the next one.

"I'M TIRED!" Dawn burst open the door and staggered her way for the empty chair next to Hibari. Hibari didn't turn his head but just watched the girl from the corner of his eye, "Hn… what was it that tired the hell out of you, Platinum?"

"The Psyducks…" Dawn scratched her temples, "They just won't budge! Even how many times I tried to attack them!" Hibari sighed, his lips curling up an invisible smile, _'This herbivore amuses me to no end… even in the many times she turned annoying…'_

"Why don't you try and bite them to death!" Dawn bawled and turned to the prefect, banging her fist on the table. As the maid brought him his Arceus-knows-how-many serving of Moomoo Milk, he just playfully stirred said milk with a smirk, "_Not interested._"

Dawn puffed her cheeks, "You know, you're a jerk of a bodyguard." She tried to storm of the café, but tripped before reaching the door. Unconsciously, a faint chuckle escaped from the skylark's lips. Dawn abruptly stood up, patted the dust off her skirt, and turned swiftly to Hibari, "Do _not_ laugh, okay?! Sheesh." With that, she really stormed her way out of the café.

A minute after Dawn went out of the café, a Collector approached Hibari with confidence, "I would like to request a battle from the 'Second Red'." Hibari closed his eyes and stood from his chair, "You should regret that for being so confident, herbivore."

The Collector sent out a Sudowoodoo, "My confidence is what drives my motivation!" In turn, Hibari, as always, sent out Sceptile. The Collector commanded, "Use 'Rock Throw'!". Sudowoodoo summoned rocks above it and threw them to Sceptile's direction. Hibari simply sent out two words as a command, "Annihilate it."

Sceptile dodged the rocks thrown to her and finished the Sudowoodoo with one slash from 'Leaf Blade'. The same drill also applied to the other two Sudowoodoo, earning Hibari yet another victory from boredom. The Collector kneeled to the ground and sobbed for his defeated Pokemon, while Hibari came back to his chair to gulp down yet another Moomoo Milk.

Hibari yawned in boredom, '_Guess that I should follow Platinum right now, there's nothing else to do…'_ The skylark staggered himself for the café's exit, with the maids happily announcing, "We hope to see you again!"

* * *

><p><em>Route 215…<em>

Dawn looked at the area carefully. Bridges, just like in Oreburgh Gym. Also, she read a sign that doesn't even made sense to her.

_Trainer Tips!_

_Pokemon attacks are classified as being either Physical or Special._

_A Physical Attack is based on the Attack stat of the Pokemon._

_Likewise, a Special Attack is based on the Special Attack stat._

While she's minding her own business, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked away only to find it was the skylark himself. _'Barry had done this several times, but why did I still fell for the prank? Even if it's a different person, I still fell for it…'_ she sighed.

"You're acting like an idiot," he blurted out. Dawn was infuriated, "And that is coming from a guy with a fever… oh, irony."

Just then, her stomach growled.

Hibari turned around, crossing his arms on his chest in irritation. In times of hunger, Dawn knew she needed to eat or she'll actually annoy her companion by complaining to death. Surely, her one-way ticket to the afterlife is self-explanatory, given that she is travelling with her bodyguard who doesn't give a damn about her.

Dawn collected some courage, "Um… Kyoya-kun, is it okay if I can borrow some money for food?" Hibari, still has his back turned on her, raised an eyebrow, _"Whatever."_ Dawn knew that settling this in an adult manner is a wise choice that could save her life, and settled with it, "Alright, I will also buy you some food. I promise to return the money after fighting some trainers."

"Fight for your own money, it was not my business to _even begin with_" he hissed. After hearing this, Dawn almost complained but kept her mouth shut. _'I am not at home anymore, I am already a travelling Trainer… I must do this!'_, for this time onward, she knew that she is responsible in anything about her Pokemon's growth and well-being, as well as her money.

* * *

><p><em>Later, at the same route…<em>

"I think this is enough money…", Dawn sighed as she flipped out the cash she earned from fighting the Trainers in the route. She turned around to find something rather unexpected.

"Eh? You're fighting too?" Dawn was surprised as she saw Hibari stand beside her, a pokeball ready. Sceptile pointed the reason to Dawn: two Ace Trainers were about to fight together against her. Ace Trainers are very hard opponents.

The Ace Trainers sent out a Monferno and Glameow. Dawn sent out Prinplup while Hibari instead sent out Staraptor. The Monferno began charging with 'Flame Wheel', however the attack was stopped by Prinplup's 'Water Gun'. After following the attack with a simple 'Peck', Monferno fainted.

Meanwhile, Hibari's Staraptor, being one when it shouldn't be, was having a difficult time with Glameow. After receiving a critical hit from 'Fake Out', both Trainer and Pokemon became angry. Staraptor finished Glameow with a critical 'Aerial Ace'.

The opposing team sent out their other Pokemon: a Gyarados and a Kadabra. The Kadabra used 'Psychic' on Staraptor but failed to do so. Staraptor snapped out the enemy's focus with 'Wing Attack' and was met by Prinplup's 'Blizzard', causing Kadabra to faint. Prinplup immediately charged towards Gyarados, with said Pokemon successfully thrashing the latter with 'Thrash'. Prinplup tried a 'Blizzard', but it was not effective. Gyarados used 'Thunder' on both Prinplup and Staraptor, fainting them.

The match came to an abrupt end when Hibari sent out Sceptile into battle. Sceptile used 'Leaf Blade' before Lopunny could even land a hit.

"I-I mean-we… did it. Enough lunch money…" Dawn began jumping for joy. Meanwhile, Hibari approached one unambiguous spot that seemed to have a Plate beneath it. He took out the red portion sticking out, and once he found out he was right, he put it in his school bag.

* * *

><p><em>Veilstone City….<em>

"This place looks…welcoming," Dawn mused as she walked onto the stone pavement of the city. Hibari followed her, looking displeased from feeling rather hot and sweaty. A familiar voice shouted Dawn's name.

"LUCAS!" Dawn happily approached her childhood friend, but tripped over in the process. Lucas chuckled and helped her up, "I guess that you are here for the Gym as well." Something then crossed Dawn's mind, "You mean… Barry already got a badge?"

"He did…" Lucas replied, "After you defeat the Gym Leader here, go to Pastoria City. I told Barry the same thing." Dawn abruptly kneeled on the pavement tugging Lucas' pants, "Lucas, I… need… food…"

* * *

><p><em>Later, at a Veilstone City Hotel…<em>

Dawn and her Pokemon became busy munching away all the food Lucas bought to appease their hunger. While Lucas accepted the scene with sheepish laughter, the scene disgusted the skylark and drove him to switch his sight towards the window. He was a bit dizzy and felt a little sweaty, as well having a bit hazy sight, but it was completely better compared to when he battled the ghost from the Old Chateau in Solaceon Ruins.

Hibari had engaged into deep thinking: if the ghost will be another obstacle, if his new 'rival' Red is not dead yet, and a lot of things, especially the package that should arrive by now. Dawn stood up and called back her Pokemon. Rubbing her satisfied belly, she smiled and went to the door, "I'll just take a look around. Be right back."

Knowing that being with Hibari is an omen of going to hell, Lucas quickly followed Dawn, yelling, "Hey, Dawn! Wait up! Don't run off in a full stomach!"

* * *

><p><em>Veilstone City…<em>

Lucas smiled, "I heard from the Professor that this place was carved out of steep and rocky mountains. This city is fairly isolated and has little contact with other cities, but yeah… it looks peaceful like Twinleaf."

"How is Professor Rowan by the way?" Dawn asked out of curiosity. Lucas thought for a moment before replying, "The Professor went to Canalave City with your father to do some research over something. He didn't tell me what, though…"

"_Why does Dame-Tsuna send Lambo-sama off to an easy mission with you? What does this have to do with the 'blue thingy'?"_

"_Lambo! Tsuna has sent us here to an extreme mission that, according to the Kid, has something to do with that thing. You should remember that if the world gets destroyed to the extreme, we couldn't go back to Namimori and we will be extremely blamed."_

"_But why are we wasting time following Dame-Tsuna's orders instead of charging head first into their base and blow up stuff?"_

"_We have no choice- We need to do the task he ordered us to do... it's the least we can do for the Family."_

"What was that all about?" Lucas looked around the area for the sources of the voices. Dawn recognized them immediately, "Are those-?"

"RYOHEI! LAMBO?!" Dawn gazed at the familiar figures last seen at Hearthome City: Tsuna's friends Ryohei and Lambo. Lucas followed Dawn as they approached the other duo, with said Trainer being confused, "Um… Dawn, you know these people?"

Dawn was about to burst with joy but decided to hold it back instead, "Uh-huh, these people are two of Tsuna's friends. I met them while we're at Hearthome… while I was participating in a contest."

Ryohei slung his right arm on Dawn's shoulder, "Platinum was extreme! She won one of the contests in there…" he paused before yelling with extreme passion, "YOU AND SAWADA MUST JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!" Dawn swore she turned deaf in one ear.

Lucas twitched an eye and cocked his head to the side, "And… where is said boxing club anyway?" As expected, the boxer would roar out his extreme response to the heavens to the extreme, "IN JAPAN!"

Switching out of his naiveté, Lucas began to ponder about the boxing club's location. He faced Ryohei and stared right into his eyes, "You must be involved with Kyoya Hibari if your Region of origin is Japan…" Ryohei pumped a fist, "You also know Hibari?! THAT'S GREAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yeah, great…", Lucas looked away, hiding the fact that he wanted the guy to go back to Japan instead of mingling with a business which he was not capable of. Ryohei pulled Dawn closer and put a fist in the air, "Let us teach you an 'extreme' move… TO THE EXTREME!"

"That suddenly came out of nowhere", Lucas adjusted his beret. Dawn chuckled.

Something shone bright on Dawn's right shoulder that almost made her eyes blind. She glanced to her right to see a ring belonging to Ryohei shining brightly in the sun. It was yellow instead of Hibari's purple. She stared at it, dazed.

Ryohei suddenly withdrew his arm, "Anyways… LET THE EXTREME TRAINING BEGIN!"

Dawn rubbed her eyes, '_There's no mistaking it! That ring looks like…'_

Lambo began tugging on Dawn's boot, "Hey, hey, do you have more food for Lambo-san?" Dawn's eyes drifted to the glimmer in Lambo's afro to find another ring that looks similar to Ryohei's-except that it was green in color.

She snapped back to reality and chuckled, "I'm sorry… I ate all the food out of hunger." Lambo kneeled on the ground and began crying. Immediately, Ryohei tried to calm Lambo down.

While all these chaos occurred, Dawn kept staring at the rings of the duo, _'T-Their rings… they're the same as Kyoya-kun's! Do they have the same flame as him? They're 'mafia' and all, right?'_

Lucas merely stared at the commotion before him, _'So this is how the mafia act, huh?'_ Ryohei went to Dawn and pumped his fists in the air, "LET THE EXTREME TRAINING BEGIN FOR REAL!"

Ryohei tossed his pokeball into the air, "YOSH! BLAZIKEN!"

Said Pokemon came out, its wrists blazing stronger in determination.

"Lopunny!" Dawn sent out her Lopunny, who charged towards Blaziken with 'Dizzy Punch'. Blaziken rushed towards Lopunny's direction, ducked and swiftly punched the Rabbit Pokemon. It then landed a critical 'Blaze Kick', which made Lopunny skid on the ground a few meters. Lopunny stood up to unleash 'Water Pulse'. Blaziken countered with 'Flamethrower', which caused smoke to appear from colliding two opposite powers. Lopunny tried her best to navigate through the smoke to land a hit, but Blaziken was nowhere to be seen.

After the smoke cleared up, Blaziken was high up in the air. Sensing gravity's grip on him, Blaziken positioned himself in a diving position that faced Lopunny. With such speed, Blaziken fell towards the opponent and landed a critical hit on Lopunny. Lopunny fainted.

Ryohei chuckled a bit, "Guess 'Brave Bird' hit it extremely hard, huh?" He walked towards Lopunny, knelt down and gave her a yellow object that looks like a bunch of Star Pieces put together. Lopunny immediately ate the material and was fully restored from fainting.

"Well then, Platinum. Let us resume our training!" Ryohei pumped a fist in the air, which was also mimicked by his very own Starter. Lucas twitched his eye, "But _which move_ would she learn from you?"

Ryohei and Blaziken felt dead silent. Lucas rubbed his temples, "Just as I thought…"

Lucas eyed Blaziken, "If you are passionate about boxing and have a Blaziken as a Starter… I'm assuming you mainly use Fighting-type Pokemon. Am I right?"

Ryohei nodded, "Yes, although I also have other non-Fighting ones…." Lucas rubbed his chin, thinking which 'Fighting-type' move would suit Lopunny better. As an idea formed in his head, he grabbed Ryohei's ear and began whispering. Dawn could only watch the boxer nod or whisper back at whatever Lucas said.

After Lucas was done, Ryohei pointed to Dawn, "Alright Platinum! LET US WORK TOGETHER ON THIS EXTREME MOVE!"

After spacing out for a while, Dawn nodded, "Alright Lopunny, use 'Dizzy Punch'!"

Lopunny charged towards Blaziken and punched it with full force, but Blaziken blocked the attack with 'Blaze Kick'.

"Blaziken!" the Blaze Pokemon knew what his Trainer wanted him to do. As soon as the flames on its foot went out, it delivered a strong uppercut to Lopunny that sent her flying to the sky.

Lopunny went into a diving position and prepared 'Rock Smash'. Blaziken jumped to its direction to use 'Brave Bird' against the move. An explosion occurred as the two attacks collided.

"Platinum's Lopunny already has 'Rock Smash', hm…." Ryohei rubbed his chin before declaring, "THAT MOVE'S ALSO EXTREME!"

Lucas massaged his bleeding ears, "It's not… the move I told you to teach to her was…"

Out of the two Pokemon, Lopunny was the one who tried its best to hold on. Ryohei's Blaziken has not even gained a single scratch yet.

Blaziken again charged with a strong and swift yet focussed punch. Lopunny decided to use 'Rock Smash' to counter the attack, but due to Blaziken's higher level it out sped her and landed the attack. Lopunny again fainted.

Ryohei took another of the yellow substance and gave it to Lopunny. Like before, it was restored again into full health.

Lucas glanced to his side to see Lambo yawning. Lambo sighed and lay down on his Torterra, "Lambo-san already misses Cilan, Chili, and Cress…"

Lucas gave him a questioning look, "Who are those, exactly?" His question reached deaf ears for Lambo was already asleep, dreaming of whatever delicious cuisine the mentioned triplets would cook for him.

The assistant sighed and glanced up again at the battle.

* * *

><p><em>Later on that day…<em>

Dawn and her Lopunny were exhausted. Ryohei's Blaziken was just too powerful and constantly used its move that had a Type Advantage against her.

Weak and tired and sick of all the yellow substance Ryohei had been giving her, Lopunny stood its ground, legs wobbling. Blaziken crossed its arms and waited for either her move or its Trainer's order.

"Alright Blaziken, 'Blaze Kick'!" Blaziken sighed as it approached Lopunny, its right foot blazing into flames. Gathering all of its power, Lopunny charged towards Blaziken and deflected the attack with one strong punch. Blaziken was caught off guard and received some damage.

Ryohei and Lucas blinked their eyes upon realizing that Lopunny is one-step away from mastering the 'extreme' move. Ryohei exposed a toothy grin, "I think that we can go and take a rest for a while, Platinum. You and your Lopunny must be extremely tired now…"

Dawn looked at Lopunny's current condition, "I think you're right. It looks like Lopunny is tired from all the hard work it's done."

Lucas adjusted his scarf, "But Dawn, Lopunny just learned the move. It's advisable to let it train with Blaziken more in order to master the move."

Dawn clenched the hem of her skirt, "But-" She was cut short by Ryohei, who again slung an arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Platinum… I'm sure that you'll get the badge to the extreme…"

She glanced at Ryohei, '_At least he encourages me to do my best, unlike him…'_

"Let's talk about what you and Hibari did for these past few days while we're at it!" Ryohei grinned. Dawn immediately froze. Grabbing her hand, Ryohei ran to the Veilstone Department Store with extreme speed that can rival Barry's. Blaziken followed in a speed that can rival Barry's, Sceptile's, and Hibari's.

"Hey, it's time to wake up…" Lucas shook the sleeping Lambo, who just murmured, "More… I want more spaghetti… Cilan…"

Torterra looked up at Lucas, and he knew what the Continent Pokemon was trying to say. So he propped Lambo up gently against the tree on Torterra's back, and both of them began to follow the duo to the store.

* * *

><p><em>Veilstone Department Store…<em>

"T-Thanks for the meal!" Dawn and Lopunny happily munched their Lava Cookies, with Prinplup demanding Blaziken to ask its Trainer to buy Lava Cookies for it, too. Ryohei chuckled at Lambo, who kept eating the Poffins all for himself, with Torterra crying again out of despair. Lucas' Grotle hoped that it wouldn't be like Lambo's Torterra when it evolved.

"Dig them all in! There are two more places that I like to show you!" Ryohei put his hands on his sides grinned. Blaziken also imitated him.

"What are they?" Dawn asked while munching on more cookies. Ryohei again grabbed her hand and, together with his Starter, sped to the Game Corner.

Lucas, Grotle, Torterra and Lambo had to try their best to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>In the Massage Lady's House…<em>

After getting some luck playing with the slot machines in the Veilstone Game Corner and seeing four mysterious meteorites (where Lucas jotted down information and such for Professor Rowan), they had finally arrived at the Massage Lady's House.

The lady gladly massaged the exhausted Lopunny, increasing its happiness and, at the same time, giving out Shiny Powder that would be vital for Dawn's contests. The lady also gladly massaged Prinplup, Grotle, Blaziken, Budew, and Torterra, giving out a Pretty Dewdrop, a Peculiar Spoon, Determination, a Pretty Dewdrop and an Eerie Thing, respectively.

Ryohei was glad that everyone had enjoyed his own 'special and extreme tour'.

As they went out of the Massage Lady's House, everyone shared stories and laughed together below the bright and welcoming sky.

"I still remembered the day Cheren caught his Pidove. The guy was all serious like Hibari, but screamed like a little girl when Pidove pecked him to death! His _face_ was even _priceless_!" Ryohei and Lambo burst out laughing and rolled to their sides, still laughing like idiots.

Dawn and Lucas just laughed along with the duo, not knowing what they're talking about. They already missed Barry. If he was here, he would tell stories like how Professor Rowan's face was covered in his own birthday cake.

"PLATINUM! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Ryohei approached the duo, "Tell us what you and Hibari had done for these past few days… no…" He took a deep breath before shouting, "SINCE THE BEGINNING OF YOUR EXTREME JOURNEY!"

Lambo just smirked, "I bet Bakabari went drunk one time before you two arrived at Hearthome…"

Dawn furiously shook her head, "NO! H-He didn't get a single sip of alcohol before we went to Hearthome." Lucas just stared at her, "Oh, really?"

After being silent for a few seconds, Dawn told Ryohei and Lambo about what happened before her Journey, the incident back at Lake Verity, how she obtained the Pokedex and Poketch, how she met Hibari and travelled with him, passing through the cities of Jubilife, Oreburgh, Floaroma, Eterna, Hearthome (which the duo already knew about), and Solaceon.

She also told them about Tsuna's training, her encounter with him, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn, and how Hibari had been a total jerk ,with a capital J, around her.

"HAHA! That's Hibari, all right!" Ryohei laughed. Dawn was about to say something but Lucas beat her right to it, "Now that Dawn had told hers, you'll tell yours, am I right?"

"Well… last time me and Lambo were in Unova. Now we're just… ", Ryohei scratched his chin before continuing where he left off, "… we're extremely investigating about some criminal group that's in this region. We would have some extreme progress if you help us…"

Something suddenly went inside Dawn's head, "Wait! You mean those people with those odd bowl-haircuts and odd-looking clothes?"

Before the boxer or Lambo could answer, a voice was suddenly heard, "SEMPAI! LAMBO!"

All of them turned to the source of the voice. She had pink hair and pink eyes and had a bandage crossing the bridge of her nose. She wore a blue-black top, white sweatpants, and was barefoot. Beside her was a Lucario.

"Ah, Maylene!" Ryohei ran up to Maylene and greeted her. She smiled, "Sempai, thank you for the training you gave me."

Ryohei grinned, "Of course! Of course! After all, it would suck to the extreme if you don't fight like a Gym Leader should."

Dawn blinked repeatedly, "That person's a Gym Leader?"

Maylene smiled and politely bowed, "Yes, I am Maylene. I am the Gym Leader of Veilstone Gym and fight with Fighting-types. It would be an honor to challenge a daughter of one of the Professor's assistants."

Dawn grinned, "I would be happy to challenge you too, Maylene!"

* * *

><p><em>Veilstone City Hotel…<em>

'_That package should arrive by now… damn Cinnabar Island herbivore…'_ Hibari rubbed his aching forehead. He began to sweat a lot, making his Starter more worried.

He snuck a glance to his Starter. When it was a Treecko back at Kanto, it liked battling more than ever. Even when evolving into her final form, she would gladly participate in both Pokemon battles and the kind of battles Hibari engaged into. She felt triumphant when she eradicated the entirety of Team Rocket's base and defeated Giovanni's Pokemon all by herself. After his battle with Red, however, she changed. She became more cautious than reckless and nicer than arrogant.

But he did not mind. His Starter's a female, and it's normal for them to have a 'sugar and ice' personality.

He looked at the window, revealing the northern outskirts of the city. It seemed normal, until he caught sight of something odd.

Outside of a warehouse, there were two men in long thick coats, their face covered with their long-brimmed hats. They appear to be checking out something, discussing about what they were currently doing.

Hibari took a closer look on the object one of them was holding. It suddenly made him furious, his rage building up to levels that Ghetsis can't even reach after his defeat. He slammed his right hand on the window. Luckily, Hibari didn't break the glass. The sudden action startled Sceptile.

"Damnation…" Hibari cursed under gritted teeth. Before he could add more colorful words to his frustration and unexplained rage, a knock was heard outside, "Is this the room of someone called 'Hibari Kyoya'?"

"Yes, come in…" Sceptile was glad that her Trainer started to calm down when the mailman entered the room and approached Hibari. The mailman put a black briefcase with a small red fire symbol embroidered on it on the skylark's hands, "This is a special delivery that came all the way from Kanto's Cinnabar Island."

Hibari glared at the briefcase and the mailman used this opportunity to head back outside, his excuse was to deliver more mails and packages to people who needed them.

After the door was closed, Hibari sat on the hotel's wooden chair and placed the briefcase on the desk. "About time…" he scoffed, glaring at the briefcase again. After a few seconds, he opened it.

Inside was said 'package', together with an orange-colored letter.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got stuck with the part where Ryohei trains Dawn for months. Sorry if Lambo didn't get enough appearances because I had great difficulty putting him in some scenes.<p>

I was a little bit disappointed with the ending for the KHR! manga, it could have been better. I felt that the ending was like a Generic (Shounen?) Ending, and it left a few questions like Hibari's past still unanswered.

I currently play Pokemon Black 2 and my team is not the greatest. Excited for Pokemon X and Y (we might be able to see Cynthia in 3D) but was disappointed with the Starters. I think I'll choose the Grass-type this time around (unless Froakie's evolutions make up for it)


	19. Author's Notes

Okay guys, normally I wouldn't do this, but this is to keep you informed of _very_ important news.

Sadly, though, this story will be discontinued from now on... but this does not mean that it will end forever, as this story is revamped as **_Murasakiiro No Kumo Hen Rewrite_**, which I posted some time ago. Normally, although this was supposed to be a humorous story, the plot felt like its not moving at all. Also, I'm actually trying to prevent anyone from becoming Mary Sues, and Hibari and Dawn's romance was starting to feel forced. Basically: there are a lot of things going wrong in these last eighteen chapters- even if it was following the games' plot.

The rewrite will contain a mini-plot between Dawn and Hibari that branches out to others as they travel through the region and stop Team Galactic. There, I will try to explore the other characters and the Vongola and go more in-depth on game mechanics such as EV and IV Training (which I am attempting to do). I will also probably attempt world building, going through the parallels between the Pokemon World and the real world culture-wise.

So check out the fanfic and tell me which version is better story-wise. That way, I can further shape the rewrite's Chapter 2 into an acceptable manner.


End file.
